Quand tout ira bien
by GriffNoir
Summary: Elle, c'est Molly, à cause de sa grand-mère. Lui, c'est Louis, parce que ça avait un petit côté français. Les deux ensembles, ça faisait des choses que l'on ne voulait pas voir en face. Face à la mer et face aux autres, comme de l'amour. Et puis des tas d'emmerdes.
1. Après la nuit

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à JK Rowling. Voilà.

**Parlons de sushis** : Ensuite, cette fanfiction est... ce qu'elle est. Un truc qui flotte, avec des mots. Donc, ça raconte une histoire, avec de l'amour, de l'action, beaucoup d'amour, de l'amitié, de la family party, et de l'amour. Han. Tellement de bons sentiments que ça fait mal aux yeux. Diantre.

Donc, c'est une romance Molly/Louis. Et un peu, en toile de fond, du James/OC.

Pour la piqûre de rappel, Molly est la première fille de Percy et Audrey Weasley ; elle a une petite sœur qui s'appelle Lucy. Quant à Louis, il est le troisième enfant de Bill et Fleur, après Victoire et Dominique.

Cette fanfiction regroupera une _dizaine de chapitres_, avec une fréquence de parution totalement _aléatoire_.

**Bonne lecture !**

(Sinon, il y a le bouton pour reviewer. Ça prend à peine une minute et ça nous émoustille.)  
>(Chut. C'est vrai.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<br>**

**_ Après la Nuit_  
><strong>

_**"**Laissons faire le jour / Il nous dira en retour / Après la nuit / Si c'est de l'amour / Si c'est bien de notre tour / Après la nuit."  
><em>Ne S'Aimer Que La Nuit, Emmanuel Moire

-0-o-0-

Il n'y avait plus de lumière, à peine une lune à moitié pleine. Il n'y avait plus de lumière, peut-être un frémissement et le frottement des draps, de temps à autre. Il n'y avait plus de lumière car l'on en avait pas besoin : eux, ils étaient là, leurs respirations irrégulières se mêlant aux craquements de la vieille bâtisse. A l'étage, on entendait encore quelques rires étouffés ; les parents sont déjà endormis et d'autres sont depuis longtemps partis. Un peu avant minuit, peut-être.

Normalement, on n'aurait pas dû rire, mais on le fait tout de même. Certains n'ont pas compris que des tas de choses étaient déjà finies, que la fin de l'enfance était proche. Ceux qui ont capté le truc, étrangement, sont ceux qui rient le plus fort. C'est un peu forcé ; pourtant, on essaye d'oublier. La maison craque, imperturbable ; la goule s'agite un peu. Elle continuera à gratter les murs de ses ongles cassés aussi longtemps que la maison tiendra debout.

Arthur Weasley était mort.

Dans son lit, Molly Weasley ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant encore et encore dans le grand lit vide. Pendant un temps, elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait très bien prendre la chambre de l'un des gamins, mais elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. La force de l'habitude, aussi, avait amené ses pas vers le lit conjugal. Trop vide. Elle ne parvenait plus à pleurer : le temps des larmes était passé depuis longtemps ; elle avait épuisé son quota pour les années à venir.

Les années à venir... Tout cela paraissait tellement loin... tellement... irréel. Cela avait le goût de l'impossible. Car, vraiment, plus rien n'était plausible maintenant qu'il était mort. Les petits-enfants, les enfants... ils étaient là sans l'être. De toute manière, ils n'auraient plus besoin d'elle, tout comme, elle le savait, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'elle dans toutes ses années d'après-guerre. Ses gosses étaient grands, ils avaient leur famille, et elle n'était plus qu'un poids que l'on se refile sans y penser vraiment. Maintenant qu'Arthur était mort...

Sa vie était morte.

Dans un autre lit, Molly Weasley ronflait doucement, pelotonnée contre un corps chaud bien matériel, lui. La couverture les recouvrait à peine et un boxer douteux traînait au pied du lit ; on aurait dit l'image d'un vieux tableau accroché dans les coins des musées.

Elle, des mèches rousses mi-longues qui faisaient le poulpe sur un semblant d'oreiller, le visage serein et un peu benêt ; lui, des traits délicats et la peau pâle, un drôle d'ange tombé du ciel, de courtes pointes d'un blond vénitien qui venaient caresser faiblement l'épaule nue de la jeune fille. C'est un peu de bave qui lui sort de la bouche.

La maison craque, les branches agitent faiblement ; leurs feuilles et le bruissement des conversations leur font un doux cocon. Dans quelques heures, ils se réveilleront.

Et ça, mes enfants, c'est une autre histoire.

-0-o-0-

Louis comprit immédiatement que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas. Certes, il avait la tête dans le cirage, les yeux bouffis, la respiration chaotique, mais rien ne pouvait le faire se départir de cette idée dérangeante que _quelque chose_ n'était pas à sa place.

Tout d'abord, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son grand matelas un peu trop mou de Poudlard. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il eut la révélation fracassante qu'il était on ne peut plus nu.

Le temps de se rappeler que ce n'était, vraiment, pas normal, -il aimait vraiment se foutre dans ses T-Shirts d'un autre âge, beaucoup trop grands et qui lui venaient de son parrain-, que _quelque chose_ se colla contre sa jambe. Au même instant, il songea qu'il avait dû s'enfiler un paquet de bières pour finir dans cet état-là. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Le _quelque chose_, ce n'est pas lui. Le quelque chose, c'est un truc vivant à forme humaine qui n'avait rien à foutre dans son pieu. Le truc, c'était un corps. Le truc, c'était la meuf avec qui il avait baisé la nuit dernière, pour ne pas avoir peur des mots.

Ça faisait beaucoup de révélations d'un coup ; il n'était pas sûr de vouloir retourner dans le monde réel. Les rêves lui semblaient un refuge mille fois plus accueillant que cette mouise qui caractérisait sa vie.

La meuf avec qui il venait de baiser la nuit dernière, c'était Molly.

Cette phrase avait un petit air surréaliste : premièrement, il avait _baisé_. Il avait fait l'amour avec quelqu'un, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était plus puceau et que ça, on ne peut malheureusement pas le redevenir. En passant sur le fait qu'il ne se souvenait que de la moitié de la soirée précédente, cela était et resterait une expérience intéressante ; il aurait presque trouvé cela _cool_ si la situation ne ressemblait pas à une foutue merde inextricable.

Car, deuxièmement, il avait perdu sa putain de virginité avec... avec...

Molly.

Sa _cousine_.

Ça, c'était pas _cool_. Pas cool du tout.

Et en attendant, il ne pouvait pas rester comme cela il devait _agir_. En sa qualité d'homme à la sexualité nouvellement acquise, il posa un pied, puis un autre, sur le parquet défraîchi de la chambre. Le vieux bois émit un gémissement plaintif, à moins que ce ne soit Molly. Il se figea.

Putain.

On aurait dit un cauchemar éveillé. Car oui, au fond de ses tripes, il avait conscience qu'il l'avait _fait_. Qu'il l'avait fait, et que c'était avec _elle_. Qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il avait aimé ça et qu'il aurait voulu recommencer. Il prit conscience qu'il ne referait plus jamais ça avec _elle _: ce n'était pas possible car l'on ne pouvait pas faire deux fois la même erreur débile.

Ses pensées tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête sans prendre de formes fixes ; l'illumination tant attendue ne vint pas. La pensée humoristique qui lui aurait arraché un sourire non plus, et tant pis s'il aurait eu l'air con, à sourire tout seul, comme ça, à deux doigts d'un corps dont le souvenir vivace restait gravé derrière ses paupières closes.

Elle était belle. Elle était vieille. Elle semblait une femme sous la faible lueur qui perçait des volets. Elle paraissait une montagne insurmontable pour lui, pauvre petit garçon qui fait joujou avec des jouets de grands. Tout cela lui apparut comme incroyablement stupide, mais il n'osa pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin. De toute façon, il en aurait été incapable : c'était comme si toutes ses facultés cognitives s'étaient mises en veille.

Peut-être lui-même ne voulait pas voir l'étendue des dégâts. Peut-être avait-il peur.

Tout cela lui donnait mal à la tête, et l'alcool qui lui semblait imbiber encore son cerveau n'arrangeait rien. Il reporta son attention sur Molly : elle continuait à respirer par à coups, la bouche entrouverte. Son souffle sonnait étrangement aux oreilles du jeune homme, comme déplacé dans la vieille maison empoussiérée, déplacé alors que son univers s'effondrait, sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Il ne voulait pas penser cela ; ses pensées se bousculaient et dansaient la cucaracha sous sa boîte crânienne ; il se dit que c'était disproportionnée, cette réaction-là.

Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, assis, entièrement nu sur un foutu lit, alors que Molly grognait et n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il n'avait pas hâte. Il ne voulait pas. Il se sentait... vide. Et puis, surtout, il ne voulait pas pleurer : cela ne servait à rien et n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses ; pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

C'était trop débile.

-0-o-0-

Molly s'extirpa mollement d'un rêve cotonneux pour le moins étrange, pour peu qu'un songe puisse seulement l'être et que ce ne soit pas la norme. Elle se souvint de manière fugitive d'un Inferi qui dansait autour d'un lion, tandis que son père, pourvue d'une tête de belette -mais après tout, c'était on ne peut plus normal- l'admonestait de manger ses choux fleurs. Elle n'avait jamais supporté les choux fleurs sans Doudou, son lapin en peluche, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Doudou lui faisait la tête.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux, prenant du même coup une grande bouffée d'air ; elle avait la gorge sèche d'avoir eu le nez bouché durant la nuit entière. Elle s'étonna un instant que personne ne l'ait encore réveillée de la pire manière qui soit ; ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Ellie, qui prenait toujours son pied lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir de son éternel sommeil la belle au bois dormant.

Elle se souvint alors de l'enterrement. Triste.

Puis elle se rappela la suite, d'un tout autre registre.

« Hein ? » fit-elle d'une voix rauque, sans parvenir à démêler le vrai du faux, dans cette amalgame monstre qui caractérisait la pensée humaine.

Oui, ça faisait philosophique.

Est-ce que c'était un fichu rêve, ou bien avait-elle bien couché... non, ce n'était pas le mot... fait l'amour avec un certain Louis Apollon Weasley ? Qui se trouvait également être son cousin.

Qui avait deux ans de moins qu'elle.

Qui avait dû être encore plus beurré que Teddy lorsqu'il se servait une coupe de champagne.

Qui avait deux ans de moins.

Qui faisait parti de la _famille_. De la famille _Weasley_.

« Merde » lâcha t-elle, sans parvenir à trouver un mot plus approprié pour la situation. Non, à bien y penser, ce terme s'adaptait parfaitement à cette foutue_ merde_ dans laquelle elle venait de se fourrer, de même qu'il allait comme un gant à sa putain de vie de _merde_.

Sa vision s'éclaircit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse apercevoir la silhouette tremblante de... Louis. Elle retint un ricanement qui aurait fait tâche, et reprit une inspiration profonde.

Lui, elle l'apercevait à peine, mais elle pouvait bien voir que tout n'allait pas comme il le voulait : ses épaules affaissées tressautaient par intermittence, comme s'il était en train de... _Il ne manquait plus que ça..._ se dit-elle avec lassitude. Voilà, elle était tombée sur une lopette. Comme d'habitude. Et il avait deux putains de bordel de merde d'années de moins qu'elle. Voilà. C'était un gosse ; à cette âge, tout ce qui l'intéressait, elle, c'était-

Trouver un moyen de se foutre en l'air avec Shields.

Bon, mauvais exemple.

Elle s'empara d'un pan de couverture et entreprit de prendre appui sur son oreiller pour se redresser. Louis ne frémit pas, un sourire de grand dadais sur la face. La jeune fille resta un moment à le regarder, enserrant de ses deux mains ses jambes qu'elles avaient ramenées tout contre sa poitrine.

Il avait un nez. Des yeux. Une bouche. Des cheveux. Tout blonds mais presque roux, qui se hérissaient en touffes irrégulières et empoissées de sueur. Une bouche volontaire, fine, des lèvres un peu tremblotantes. Des traits harmonieux et un teint de porcelaine ; on se sentait tout de suite _inviter _par cette peau, cette chair pulpeuse, tandis que l'on prenait conscience qu'une aura sauvage semblait sourdre de ce corps si désirable. Il avait deux grands yeux bleus et des larmes qui les rougissaient ; on voulait tendre la main et mettre fin à cette tristesse. Cette souffrance, en elle-même, faisait physiquement mal.

Et, par-dessus tout, elle avait _envie_ de lui. Un tel sentiment ne l'avait encore jamais saisi si fortement ; elle eut peur de cette réaction, le temps de se rappeler que la seule personne qui ne lui ait jamais procurer sensation équivalente était... Victoire.

Dans la famille fouteur de merde, je demande le fils.

Elle cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, sans parvenir à trouver les bons mots. Il se tenait là et il était intimidant dans toute sa nudité et sa candeur, et son visage si pur ravagé de larmes, et la courbe de son cou, et la fine cambrure de son dos, et-. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle était l'aînée. C'était à elle de prendre les décisions.

« Ouais. Bah... voilà. » souffla t-elle. Elle se sentait d'humeur éloquente, aujourd'hui. C'était le jour des grands discours.

Il tourna la tête vers elle ; Molly rencontra les deux orbes bleues, perçantes. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela la fit frissonner.

« Voilà » répondit-il laconiquement. Son visage fut agité d'un tic nerveux ; il baissa la tête, aperçut ses jambes et dut se rendre compte de sa nudité, puisqu'il essaya maladroitement de se couvrir en tirant la couverture à lui. Il échoua lamentablement.

« Écoute... » commença t-elle laborieusement. « C'est tout. OK ? C'est tout, ça s'est passé, c'était presque cool, mais voilà. Non, en fait, c'était cool. Mais c'est tout. Si tu veux, on en parle plus tard, hein ? C'est juste une connerie. »

Elle chercha à nouveau son regard, qu'elle ne parvint pas à rattraper. Personnellement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne lui reparler : elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire.

« Enfin... voilà. Quoi. Bonne journée. Démoralise pas. Je m'habille avant que les gens ne viennent poser des questions, puis je descendrais. » Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien parler dans le vide. « Il ne faut pas laisser Grand-mère seule, aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas la journée. »

Molly réalisa alors que son grand-père venait d'être enterré hier. Que certaines personnes étaient en deuil. Que c'était triste. Qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Grand-père, de toute sa vie. Qu'elle ne croyait même pas à une vie après la mort, malgré les conventions sorcières profondément enracinées et l'acquis collectif. Que ça n'avait pas été le moment le plus opportun pour _ça_... Que l'opinion publique prendrait mal la nouvelle, si elle allait à se savoir.

Il n'était pas question d'aller hurler ça en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard.

Quant à la question qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête et qui faisait écho à ses peurs les plus tenaces, elle reposait en deux mots : _Pourquoi elle_ ? Qu'avait-elle pu faire de mal dans une vie antérieure, par les couilles de Merlin ? Ce monde semblait tourner pour le seul but inavoué de la faire royalement chier. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la famille de tarés dans laquelle elle était tombée.

Hein. Voilà.

Bien décidée à prendre les choses en main, elle se releva sans aucune pudeur, débutant la tâche ardue qui consistait à rassembler l'ensemble de ses affaire, parties voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Après mûre réflexion, elle ne parvint toujours pas à saisir comment sa chaussette avait pu se retrouver _là_. Ce n'était humainement pas possible.

Elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur Louis, qui faisait mine de remettre sa chemise sans réelle conviction ; on aurait dit qu'il se rendait à l'échafaud. Quant à elle-même, son état d'esprit ?

Calme. Elle était calme.

Molly jaugea une dernière fois le jeune homme, puis secoua la tête : pas besoin de s'appesantir là-dessus. Elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de la chambre, regarda à droite, puis à gauche et passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, tâchant de se refaire un semblant de tenue. Elle réajusta un bouton sur sa manchette.

« Faut que tu te dépêches » dit-elle. « On part à onze heures pour Poudlard... »

« OK » fut la seule réponse que lui lança le jeune homme. Sans se poser plus de questions que cela, la jeune fille quitta la chambre au pas de course, avide de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre elle et ce lit maudit.

Elle avait bien fait : sitôt qu'elle eut posé le pied sur le palier d'en-dessus, une porte s'ouvrit, révélant la silhouette longiforme de James. Ce dernier poussa un bâillement à faire trembler la maison sur ses fondations, visiblement pas tout à fait réveillé :

« T'es là ? » dit-il en s'étirant, pas gracieux pour deux sous.

James au réveil, c'était un peu comme un portable qui avait pris l'eau : ça fonctionnait à peu près, mais pas très vite.

« Absolument pas » rétorqua t-elle. Elle le poussa sans méchanceté sur le côté et dévala les escaliers. Non pas que le Terrier soit gigantesque, mais il s'étirait tout en hauteur, comme une bougie un peu défraîchie que l'on aurait laissée traîner dans une poche. Pendant très longtemps. Le Terrier paraissait ainsi pousser au bord du chemin, s'obstinant à s'accrocher au bord de la route telle une plante tortueuse. C'était peut-être petit, minuscule, un peu branlant, mais l'on si sentait chez soi, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Cela allait faire bizarre, si Grand-père était mort... Ce dernier mot roula encore et encore dans sa tête, comme un sempiternel refrain ; son esprit ne parvenait pas à associer le vieil homme plein d'entrain, toujours présent pour ses petits-enfants et adepte inconditionnel de vieilles bizarreries moldues, à ce tas de chair que l'on nommait cadavre et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir, peu avant la cérémonie. Pour elle, cela paraissait absolument impossible qu'il ait pu s'éteindre ainsi, sans un dernier mot ou une dernière pensée. C'est ce que faisait pourtant les gens avant de s'éteindre : il disait au revoir. Cela se passait toujours comme ça, dans les histoires.

Molly, comme les autres, avait reçu la nouvelle de la directrice même. MacGo avait alors paru bouleversé par la nouvelle ; il était vrai qu'elle le connaissait personnellement : l'Ordre du Phénix et tout le schmilblick qui allait avec, de vieilles histoires de Résistance... Un ou deux jours, pas le temps de souffler, puis déjà l'enterrement. Après...

_Après, c'étaient des foutues conneries_, se dit-elle en pénétrant dans la cuisine.

-0-o-0-

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée ; depuis dix minutes, il essayait de faire le point, mais se rendait compte qu'il tournait en rond. Son cerveau semblait s'être plongé de lui-même dans un état proche de l'hibernation ; aucune pensée sensée ne parvenait à s'extraire du théâtre qui se jouait dans son minuscule cervelet. Rien ne perçait de ce méli-mélo sans fin d'idées qui prenait plaisir à jouer du xylophone dans sa tête. C'était à se demander si tout cela n'était pas une conspiration plus vaste...

« Tu chies, tu fais ta petite affaire ou je peux entrer ? »

La voix de James lui parvint d'à travers la porte. Louis observa son visage fatigué dans la glace et esquissa un sourire maladroit : c'était fou ; son visage se crispa, comme sous le manque d'habitude. Okay. Il prit une inspiration profonde, puis commença à se sécher la face à l'aide d'une serviette.

« Je fais ma petite affaire, mais tu peux entrer » s'entendit-il répondre. Sa voix sonnait étrangement, et il n'aurait de cesse de se le répéter. Louis tournait le dos à James lorsque ce dernier pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, se plaçant devant le miroir comme s'il se trouvait déjà en territoire conquis.

« Mmmh... » marmonna James. « J'ai loupé quelque chose, alors... »

Il réitéra le geste de Louis, se passant la tête sous l'eau : « Bien dormi ? » grogna t-il quelques secondes plus tard et après avoir étudié sa coiffure avec attention. Louis ouvrait déjà la bouche pour bafouiller une réponse, ou du moins un truc pas trop con, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Je sais pas toi, mais moi... comme une merde. »

Louis songea à sa nuit bizarre et s'abstint de tout commentaire stupide, qui n'aurait pu, de toute façon, que l'enfoncer davantage. C'était quoi, ce que l'on disait, déjà ? _A touché le fond mais creuse encore ? _Peut-être qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé d'étrange, jusque là, mais ce réveil brutal comblait toutes les lacunes de ces années à se traîner sans but. Un jour, il aurait de la matière à conter à ses petits enfants.

Ou pas.

Ouais, à bien y réfléchir : ou pas. Vraiment.

A bien y réfléchir, aussi, ce n'était pas si terrible. Des gens faisaient pire, dans le monde ; il n'avait pas tué de chatons, n'avait commis de génocide sur aucun peuple et n'avait certainement violé personne. C'était consenti.

A moins que ce ne soit elle qui ne l'ait violé, alors qu'elle était parfaitement sobre. Bon : il y avait peut-être quelque chose à creuser de ce côté-ci, mais il en doutait. Tout de même. Il mettrait cela de côté lorsqu'il voudrait la condamner à une peine quelconque ; un moyen excellent de chantage, ça. Il coucherait avec Kessel la prochaine fois qu'il oublierait son devoir de Métamorphoses.

Si ça se trouve, il pouvait faire de Molly son esclave sexuelle !

« Y'a quelqu'un ? » fit James, tout en lui agitant une main devant les yeux. Louis cligna des paupières en guise de réponse, réalisant du même coup qu'il avait passé plusieurs secondes le regard dans le vide.

« Ouais » répondit-il. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas totalement cuvé, en fait. Parce qu'il avait vraiment des pensées bizarres ; il était certain qu'il ne les aurait pas eu en temps normal. Pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta cependant : « Journée joyeuse en perspective ! »

Sa voix sonnait faux. Un gamin de trois ans ne se serait pas laissé avoir par le ton. Comme toute réponse, James poussa un grognement apathique non, le matin n'était pas son moment favori ; ça faisait le beurre de Louis, qui ne se voyait pas répondre à des questions incontestablement pertinentes, telles que « T'as dormi où, cette nuit ? » ou d'autres choses auxquels il n'aurait _vraiment_ pas su répondre.

James était quasiment son meilleur ami, en plus d'être son cousin. Le fait que Louis ne veuille pas lui parler de cet épisode stupide traduisait assez bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel le jeune homme était plongé : il allait fermer sa gueule et ils n'auraient rien d'autre de lui. Louis prit cette résolution magnanime en fixant le dos nu de James, alors qu'il était lui-même assis sur la cuvette des toilettes. Magnifique journée en perspective.

Vaste programme.

Il rassembla ses idées et sortit en trombe de la salle de bains en marmonnant quelque chose à James, descendit les escaliers, puis se tint quelques instants, indécis, sur le seuil de la cuisine. Il était temps de penser à un plan de conquête de l'univers et à démontrer son statut de mâle viril en-

« Jarte ton gros cul, tu bouches le passage » grogna Hugo dans son dos. Sans plus de cérémonie, le gringalet le poussa des deux mains à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis se faufila laborieusement entre Lily et Rose. Il délogea ainsi Albus de sa place, alors que ce dernier s'était levé quelques secondes plus tôt pour aller remplir un bol au vieil évier de la cuisine. Le garçon fronça les sourcils mais laissa faire son cadet, bon gré mal gré. Il ne put cependant contenir un soupir.

La pièce n'avait jamais été un modèle grandiloquent de grandeur, même au temps faste de l'Ordre du Phénix. Louis en avait, à cet instant, la preuve ultime devant les yeux : c'était tout un joyeux monde un peu trop chahuteur qui s'entassait pêle-mêle dans une pièce relativement exiguë. Seules les familles Potter, Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley et la sienne avaient choisi de rester après l'enterrement ; peut-être, toutefois, était-ce simplement le manque de place qui avait obligés les Weasley à limiter leur présence au Terrier. Ça devenait toujours invivable aux environs de Noël, d'aussi loin que le jeune homme pouvait se rappeler : il avait souvenir de certaines soirées passées serrés les uns contre les autres sur des lits relativement étroits. Il ne pouvait toutefois nier que tout cet aspect pittoresque avait son petit charme ; ça ferait des trucs à raconter aux enfants pour les longues soirées d'hiver.

Surtout la fois où James et lui avaient-

Il sourit en entendant Hugo répondre à une remarque acerbe de Rose.

« Ah. Un revenant » dit Dominique en levant les yeux de sa tartine de Nutella. Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, Louis tâcha de trouver une place et se glissa le plus loin possible de Molly, qui, curieusement, faisait mine d'être très intéressée par un point quelconque sur la nappe. Le point stratégiquement viable se trouvant être une place laissée vacante entre Albus et Victoire, il se posa, non sans avoir laissé un écart d'un bon mètre entre lui et sa sœur. Désespéré mais pas fou. Tout de même.

Victoire ne prêta aucune attention à son manège, et c'était tant mieux pour lui.

« Bien dormi ? » lui demanda Grand-mère.

Louis croisa le regard franc de la vieille femme. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Sa grand-mère, il ne savait pas comment la prendre : elle avait perdu quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas comment on devait réagir, à ça, n'ayant jamais vécu d'expérience similaire ; il avait eu, tout au long de cette stupide soirée, la peur constante de faire un faux-pas quelconque, comme une remarque déplacée ou quelque chose que l'on n'avait pas le droit de faire en pareilles circonstances, au nom des lois sur la bienséance. Il avait eu peur que tout le monde se tourne tout d'un coup vers lui et lui balance un Avada bien mérité, en hurlant qu'il était un connard. Il ne savait pas si c'était stupide, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais lui, il le prenait comme tel.

« Oui » répondit-il laconiquement. « Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête et parut se contenter des dires de son petit-fils. Elle ne semblait pas avoir suffisamment dormi de la nuit ; en cela, Louis et elle se rejoignaient, quoique pour des raisons différentes. Il valait mieux ne pas s'étaler sur les détails.

Il commença à préparer son petit-déjeuner, après avoir échangé quelques remarques polies avec les adultes présents à la table. Le jeune homme se désintéressa, après les échanges d'usage, des piques constantes que s'envoyaient Rose et Hugo et prêta une oreille distraite au semblant de conversation qu'avaient Dominique et Molly. Cette dernière paraissait mieux prendre la journée que lui, au vu des réponses enjouées qu'elle faisait à la sœur du jeune homme. Ils parlaient des ASPIC. De l'avenir. D'un tas de choses auxquelles il ne voulait surtout pas être mêlé et qu'il ne souhaitait même pas entrevoir : ça le faisait toujours déprimer.

Quand Molly souhaitait être entendue, elle se redressait sur sa chaise, se passait la main dans les cheveux et envoyait une mèche voler devant son visage, de manière si rapide qu'elle paraissait floue. Ça lui faisait une ronde de cheveux dansants et lui donnait une allure comique ; pourtant, la jeune femme ne se rendait pas compte de son geste, et c'était cela qui était si tordant : ça tenait en ce petit air énervé qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle repoussait la mèche derrière son oreille... Pour recommencer le même manège quelques secondes plus tard...

C'était une belle journée. Hier, on avait enterré Arthur Weasley.

James s'assit finalement à côté de lui, empestant la vanille à plein nez, et commença à s'étaler s'étaler de la marmelade sur une tartine. A côté, on continuait de discuter.

« Hey ! Molly ! » dit James. La jeune femme stoppa un moment sa discussion et tourna la tête dans sa direction. « Quoi ? » fit-elle en leva d'avance les yeux au ciel.

Tout le monde s'attendait toujours à une connerie, c'était à se demander d'où James tenait cette réputation... Vraiment...

« C'est bête que tu ais disparu si vite, hier soir... j'aurais bien aimé... » dit-il. « Enfin, entre adultes, on se comprend... »

« James aurait aimé quoi ? » lança Hugo d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

« Rien » répondit Rose. « Une histoire de pied et de pantoufle. » Elle hocha la tête d'un ton entendu, ses boucles brunes tressautant au rythme de ses épaules.

« De pied... » souffla Albus de manière évasive.

« De pied » appuya Rose.

Louis et Molly échangèrent un regard par-dessus la bouteille de jus d'orange ; ce ne fut qu'un bref instant, mais ils comprirent beaucoup, en ces quelques millisecondes. Dominique continuait à tiquer du côté des adultes, essayant de faire comprendre quelque chose aux autres, en des gestes très peu compréhensibles pour, du moins, le commun des mortels.

Hugo se racla la gorge. Ils tâchèrent de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils savaient le mieux faire : bouffer.

C'était vrai : l'enterrement... Peut-être pas le moment pour faire des sous-entendus débiles à deux doigts d'une personne qui avait perdu quelqu'un. Enfin, Louis ne savait pas trop... Mais ce devait être cela, non ? A peu près. Peut-être une autre fois... Ils seraient bien assez tôt au Noël Weasley.

Celui-là même qui se profilait, tellement étrange sans la présence de leur grand-père...

Il ne parvenait même pas à se l'imaginer. Plus d'histoires étranges contées dans le salon confiné, alors que le jour commence doucement à tomber ; finis les rappels constants d'une enfance à laquelle ils aimeraient tellement se raccrocher. La chute dans l'univers adulte leur faisait peur. Au fond d'eux, aucun ne le souhaitait ; ils appelaient à de l'amour simple et à des câlins sans arrière-pensées. Ils voulaient les histoires de grand-père où le héros gagnait à la fin, vivait heureux et avait beaucoup d'enfants.

Malheureusement, le monde grandissait. Eux, ils se devaient de suivre le mouvement.

Toujours ; c'était moche.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, James balança à nouveau quelques remarques potaches avant qu'Audrey, la mère de Molly, n'ait l'incroyable idée de les envoyer ranger leurs affaires. Ils prendraient le repas de midi à Poudlard ; la directrice les attendait, il ne fallait donc pas traîner. De plus, ils étaient en retard. Dans la bouche de la femme, cela sonnait comme le comble de l'horreur et la fin du monde, voire un peu plus.

« Comme d'habitude » sourit grand-mère.

Comme d'habitude, par conséquent, ils traînèrent les pieds jusqu'aux étages. Abandonnant James, Louis pénétra dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté une heure plus tôt et fit un tour d'horizon. Il souhaitait s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien oublié de compromettant, autant pour lui que pour Molly. La porte grinça dans son dos ; il se retourna, fébrile : Molly, justement, était nonchalamment adossée contre la porte.

« J'ai déjà regardé » fit la jeune fille. « Ça devrait être bon. »

Louis se redressa. « Ouais » répondit-il. Elle avait cependant tourné les talons avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quelque chose. Il ne s'en souvint plus sur le moment, mais il avait voulu lui parler d'un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui avait paru important.

Il récupéra son sac là où il l'avait laissé : au pied d'un des escaliers. Il le jeta sur son épaule sans plus de cérémonie, puis suivit le cri de sa mère, qui leur demandait de se dépêcher, et plus vite que ça.

La moitié des enfants avaient déjà fait leurs adieux et disparu dans les flammes vertes qui illuminaient à intervalles réguliers l'espace exigu. Louis fit une accolade rapide à son père et tenta d'éviter l'écrasante étreinte de sa mère. Sans succès, toutefois. La femme faisait un peu près sa taille ; elle posa son menton sur son épaule.

« A Noël ! Porte-toi bien. » Dit-elle. « Et ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

Un léger « oui » fut la seule réponse de Louis. Il sentait déjà que c'était mal barré...

Le jeune ignorait _vraiment_ pourquoi. Un pressentiment, peut-être ?

Continuant sur sa lancée, il fit la bise aux membres de la famille encore présents et finit sur sa grand-mère. Contre toute attente, ce fut elle qui l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. « A Noël ! » lui murmura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, sans le quitter du regard. Dans ce dernier contact, il y eu quelque chose qui fit peur au jeune homme, une impression indéfinissable qui lui remua les tripes. Cela dura une seconde, beaucoup trop longue, puis il s'empara d'une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, se plaça au centre de la cheminée et, d'une voix retentissante, s'exclama déjà :

« Poudlard ! »

Le monde s'effondra en une pluie de cendres.


	2. Crois-tu ?

C'est très très l'aléatoire. Mais c'est très très la vie.  
>Parce qu'il revienne. Toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, toujours plus fort !<br>(Bonne dégustation.)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2<strong>

_**Crois-tu ?**_

_"Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité / Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité / Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes / Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime ?"  
><em>Hymne à l'amour- Edith Piaf_  
><em>

Molly était affalée sur l'un des poufs de la salle commune, les yeux dans le vague. Pas très loin, Nancy lisait un livre tout en émettant un sifflement strident toutes les deux minutes environ. La jeune fille avait l'habitude de elle retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elle était plongée dans la contemplation d'un livre, comme si le fait de respirer pouvait nuire à la bonne qualité de l'histoire. Donc. Ça faisait du bruit et horripilait profondément Molly, mais elle avait la bienséance de ne rien dire. Ou presque.

A califourchon sur une chaise, juste à côté, Ellie était en train de se foutre de Holly. La jeune fille emballait cérémonieusement ses cadeaux de Noël ; à vu de nez et sans être une spécialiste, Molly pouvait dire qu'elle s'y prenait mal. On avait déjà usé la moitié d'un rouleau de scotch. Des bouts de papier cadeau agonisaient sans vie sur le sol ; un deuxième année s'était déjà pris les pieds dedans. Un vrai carnage.

Holly finit par soupirer, puis posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains : « Je laisse tomber » murmura t-elle d'un air fataliste.

« Sinon, un sort, ça existe... » lâcha Nancy sans lever la tête de son livre. « Tu sais, le truc, avec ta baguette magique. Tu fais des ronds, et tout. C'est conceptuel. »

Ellie ricana. Holly, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel : « Et le fait-maison ? Accomplir quelque chose de ses dix doigts ? Sentir l'objet, le regarder et se dire que... que c'est _toi_ qui l'a fait. Toi ! Et pas un Chinois ! »

Ellie fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi un Chinois ? » dit-elle, candide.

« Parce que les sushis » rétorqua Molly.

« La Nuit des Mort-Vivants, le retour » fit Nancy en guise de répartie.

La jeune Weasley s'apprêtait à répondre vertement et avec beaucoup de tact que l'on ne l'avait pas sonnée, mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle posa carrément, cette fois-ci, son livre sur ses genoux. « Sinon... L'enterrement... Ça va ? »

Molly fixa la Poufsouffle dans les yeux ; elle ne fit même pas mine de paraître gênée. Cela devait partir, elle le savait, d'une bonne intention. Ensuite... Elle ne savait pas. « Ouais » s'entendit-elle répondre. « Un enterrement quoi. Joie. Bonheur. Tout ça. »

Ellie était désormais absorbée dans la contemplation d'un cygne en origami. Molly savait bien que les conversations de ce genre n'était pas la tasse de thé de son amie, qui préférait les sentiments bruts de fraternité aux conversations qui finissaient souvent en larmes. Ou en duel, lorsque les baguettes étaient à portée de main ; c'était fou comme la magie détendait. Paf ! Un bon sort dans la gueule de la personne qui vous faisait chier était une solution à bon nombre de problèmes. Elle ne savait pas comment les Moldus faisaient pour régler les crises, mais ce devait être d'un ennuyeux...

« Dépressionne pas » dit Holly. « Ce serait con. »

La jeune fille ne releva pas. Elle se sentait... lasse. Tout ça paraissait à des années-lumière, et pourtant... pourtant, elle était là, à discuter cadeaux de Noël et emballages alors que, quelques jours plus tôt, son grand-père était mort. Elle avait peur que la vie ne tienne qu'à quelques mots balancés au-dessus d'un cadavre ; elle avait peur que rien ne compte véritablement que ce moment présent que l'on laissait si vite filer.

Et puis, elle pensait à cet instant-là en particulier, avec Louis. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir et restait des heures entières à fixer le plafond, allongée dans le grand lit à baldaquin, ressassant des souvenirs beaucoup trop diffus qui disparaissaient déjà au fond des limbes de sa mémoire.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi _ça_, en particulier, demeurait ancré en elle. Molly savait qu'elle n'était pas un modèle de sainteté, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait fait des choses qu'elle s'étonnait elle-même d'avoir accompli ; de temps à temps, elle en avait même honte. De temps en temps, elle se trouvait con, et puis ça passait et elle finissait par recommencer, toujours. Faire des conneries, c'était comme une drogue : on commence et l'on a du mal à finir ; la vie était tellement débile, lorsqu'on la vivait sans heurts, que l'on se sentait obligé de recommencer et de recommencer encore, jusqu'à épuisement des possibilités.

Jusqu'à sombrer, peut-être. Elle ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre, se sentir vivante au plus profond de son être, et tant pis s'il fallait déchirer la trame de ce petit monde bien rangé pour ça.

« Nan » dit-elle. « C'est juste que... ça fait bizarre. Il était là. Et puis il est plus là. Et y'a Noël qui arrive, alors... Ça va être trop chelou, sans lui. » Elle vit Holly hocher la tête.

Nancy faisait mine de lire et Ellie jouait toujours avec les bouts de papier, envoyant des boulettes à un autre groupe de septième année qui n'avait toujours pas capté d'où venaient les confettis qui leur tombaient sur la gueule. Ça avait l'air distrayant.

« Oui » répondit Holly. « Mais il devait être vieux, non ? »

Même pas.

« Non » fit Molly en secouant la tête. « Enfin, pour un sorcier... Il semblait en bonne santé la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Les grandes vacances. C'était juste comme ça... Pouf. »

L'autre haussa les épaules. C'est vrai : on ne savait pas comment répondre.

Ses amies, elle les aimait bien. C'était ses potes, ses copains, ses poteaux. C'étaient les personnes dont elle n'arrivait pas à dissocier de l'image du grand Poudlard, parce qu'elles avaient toujours été là depuis le jour du premier banquet, voire même un peu plus tôt.

Ellie, ou Ellie Earl, lui avait littéralement sauté dessus dans le compartiment vide où elle s'était réfugiée, alors que Victoire et Teddy s'étaient éclipsés sans plus de cérémonie pour aller rejoindre leurs amis respectifs. Ellie, elle était drôle, mais seulement une fois sur deux. On ne savait jamais quand il fallait rire ou pleurer, avec elle, et c'était sûrement cela qui faisait tout son charme. Nan. En fait, pour être vraiment sympa avec elle : la jeune fille avait un humour de merde profondément enraciné. Voilà. Inextricable de sa sainte personne ; de temps à autre, on avait envie de lui foutre des baffes.

Holly Eastwood était grande. Blonde. Un peu cruche sur les bords, mais on lui pardonnait parce que c'était Ellie.

Quant à Nancy, c'était Nancy.

A quatre, presque un gang, errant dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elles avaient eu le temps de se connaître et une espèce de routine pas déplaisante s'était installée après sept ans de cohabitation forcée. Le château avait toujours été un endroit sectaire : on restait avec des élèves de sa maison et de son année ; on avait du mal à aller vers les autres. C'était un peu bête, si on y pensait, mais cela faisait parti des traditions. Si les ancêtres n'avaient rien trouver à en redire, Molly ne voyait pas pourquoi cela devait changer. D'ailleurs, elle ne se voyait pas aller comme ça, tout de go, vers un Serdaigle ennuyant, un Serpentard pédant et un Gryffondor trop... Gryffondor.

La Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle sans hésitation : il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela.

En attendant, elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, _après_. C'est toujours pour un _après_ que l'on passe dans une école, pour l'apprentissage de techniques, d'une base commune, pour chacun sache ce qu'il doit faire et accomplir dans la grande société. _Après_, elle ne voulait rien.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, vraiment.

Elle appréciait certes la DCFM, pour un professeur engageant très peu à cheval sur la discipline et qui avait l'avantage de faire un cours passionnant une fois sur deux ; l'autre moitié du temps, ses démonstrations donnaient des envies de meurtre difficiles à juguler. Sinon, elle aimait les Potions. Mais ça, ça ne comptait pas vraiment : _tout le monde_ aimait les Potions.

Molly n'avait pas une matière fétiche à laquelle elle voulait brûler un cierge ; elle suivait juste les cours, comme ça, parce qu'il le fallait bien. Elle avait de bonnes notes, vraiment, mais elle ne voyait pas comment Nancy faisait, par exemple, pour trouver l'Histoire de la Magie _intéressante_. Ça lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête, à elle.

Voilà : Binns était _chiant_. _Chiant_ n'a rien en commun avec _intéressant_, si ce n'est une terminaison identique. Et encore. Rime pauvre. Tandis qu'elle agitait un bout de bois pour un TP de Métamorphoses débile, elle aurait très bien pu aller... rire. Jouer. Faire des trucs cools, quoi. Et pas des choses humainement pas réalisables qui ne servaient strictement à _rien_.

Et la DCFM, franchement ? Ils s'imaginaient quoi, les gens qui mettaient au point les programmes ? Que tout à coup, paf ! Un nouveau mage noir aller prendre le pouvoir ? Comme ça ? Et adieu Angleterre de mes amours ? C'était fait, c'était bon, Voldy était vaincu et on pouvait remballer l'attirail. On ne faisait jamais la même connerie deux fois, et il était impossible de refaire celle-là. Voldemort avait été Voldemort, et même si Grindelwald avait fait son petit couplet de despotisme, il était et resterait _impossible_ qu'un homme franchisse à ce point les limites du système. On était au vingt-et-unième siècle, quoi. Il ne s'en passait plus, des trucs comme ça. Et que la guerre était _loin_... La DCFM, c'était un truc à vous rendre parano. Franchement.

« Hey ? On va manger ? » lança Molly à la cantonade. Quelques groupes avaient déjà quitté leur salle commune : il commençait à y avoir du vide au royaume des blaireaux. Ses amies acquiescèrent nonchalamment, puis se levèrent avec plus ou moins de grâce. Dans un froissement de robes, elles se lancèrent à la poursuite de cette fantasque tentatrice : l'aventure.

-0-o-0-

« Don Giovanni, pour nous servir » fit Callum, tandis que James prenait place à leur table.

Celle des Gryffondors avait toujours été la plus bruyante de la Grande Salle ; ce jour-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle : il fallait hausser le ton pour se faire comprendre par-dessus le brouhaha incessant. Une bataille de pois chiches commençait à prendre forme à leur droite, entre un groupe de deuxième année et des -à vue de nez- sixième année Poufsouffle. A côté, des filles débattaient sur la nouvelle petite copine officielle de Bruce Arenfell, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et, accessoirement, le mec dont tout le monde parlait toujours. Toujours. Tout le temps et pour n'importe quoi. Il n'aurait pas aimer être le type, en fait. Ça devait être chiant.

Louis ne pigeait pas très bien la nécessité de la chose mais, après tout, c'était bien un truc de filles... Causer de machins inutiles. Glousser. Se faire des tresses. Glousser. Faire des gestes bizarres avec les mains, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la gestuelle étrange d'un T-Rex en rut. Les hommes de Mars, les femmes de Vénus et tout et tout.

En face, il vit Molly s'installer bruyamment avec les dindes qui lui servaient d'amies. Le jeune homme n'arrivait jamais à retenir leurs noms. En réalité, il s'en fichait un peu, mais puisque cela avait trait à sa cousine, alors peut-être que...

Que quoi ?

« Pourquoi Don Giovanni ? » reprit James. Les filles continuaient à émettre des cris de pouliches effarouchées ; cela tapait sur le système, à la longue. Louis allait finir par craquer.

« Devine » grogna t-il en lançant un regard menaçant en direction de la gente féminine. Qui parut s'en foutre royalement, à moins qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas l'intention évidente de meurtre qui suintait du jeune homme. Il n'était vraiment pas humain de faire autant de bruit : on aurait dit que c'était la maison entière qui se réjouissait d'avoir remporté la coupe de Quidditch. Et encore.

Si des mâles bramant et bourrés de testostérone parvenaient à mieux se tenir que _ça..._

« Vous êtes lourds... » gémit James. « Ce n'est pas comme si... comme si... » Il se tut et prit un air buté. « Nan mais de toute façon, je vous cause plus. J'en ai marre. »

Molly faisait beaucoup de bruit, en face. Mais ce n'était pas semblable au boucan monstre qui rugissait à côté. Non. Pas du tout. Plutôt un bruit de fond et des éclats de rire qui fendaient la masse.

Louis détacha son regard du spectacle, se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la table et murmura, à mi-voix : « Et Adelia Huxley ? »

James tiqua : « Genre. Elia. Elia, c'est juste, c'est juste... euh... » Callum extirpa un cigare imaginaire de sa bouche et entama une imitation grotesque du jeune homme. « Nan mais... c'est juste... juste un plan-cul... »

James le frappa d'un coup de poing à l'épaule. Il pouvait faire mal, lorsqu'il le voulait. « C'est juste une amie. » Il parut tourner quelques instants le tout dans sa tête et rajouta, pour la forme : « Mais... mais tu es jaloux ! » James battit des cils en prenant une pause aguicheuse.

« Arrête. Tu sais très bien que tu resteras toujours l'amour de ma vie. » rétorqua Louis.

En attendant, niveau amour de sa vie, il pataugeait. Ce qui s'était passé, il y a une éternité qui paraissait pourtant si proche, faisait étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part entre le réel et le travail qu'avait fait son cerveau pour combler les trous, et passait donc son temps à ressasser encore et encore les mêmes souvenirs débiles, tout en tâchant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Et puis en tentant tant bien que mal de prêter une attention constante en cours : il avait les BUSE à la fin de l'année ; on le lui répétait assez, vraiment.

Le tout en jetant des regards absolument sans fondement en direction de la table des Poufsouffles. Mais non, il ne soupirait pas en prenant l'air d'un amoureux transi... Il regardait. C'était tout. On avait bien le droit de faire ce que l'on voulait, puisque l'on était dans une démocratie ! Et puis que diable, enfin ! Il était un homme libre et un anglais ! On ne pouvait rêver mieux placé. Franchement.

« Je vais finir par m'interroger sur la sexualité de cet abruti » grogna James, qui commençait à se servir dans les plats à disposition.

Et de tout manière, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait et où il le voulait. Tiens : il pourrait très bien partir en courant entre les tables, là, maintenant, et personne n'aurait rien à lui dire puisqu'il était une personne libre, qu'il pouvait crier comme il le souhaitait et...

« Quoi ! » s'exclama t-il.

Callum lui tapota le bras avec commisération. « Tu sais, on ne t'en voudras pas si tu passes du côté obscur de la force. J'ai la cousine de mon cousin qui... »

« Je ne... je ne... je ne suis pas... » Il s'aperçut qu'il avait commencé à hausser le ton. De mauvaise grâce, il empoigna sa fourchette. « Nan mais c'est vrai... On peut avoir _aucune_ conversation sérieuse avec vous... Ça part toujours en couilles de mammouth. »

Louis s'empara rageusement d'une malencontreuse pomme de terre qui passait par là. James se marrait à côté, ce qui rajoutait peut-être du comique à la scène. Il ne savait pas trop.

Un contrôle en Métamorphoses, deux devoirs à rendre pour la DCFM, dont un de retard, beaucoup trop d'exercices à faire pour l'Histoire de la Magie, son grand-père était mort comme une merde et sans qu'on lui demande rien et cette foutue Molly se promenait d'un bout à l'autre du château, n'en ayant rien à péter de sa foutue santé mentale défaillante. Des filles gloussaient comme des cruches à un mètre ; dans une ou deux secondes, il allait commettre un meurtre. Sa cousine, là-bas, riait encore une fois à gorge déployée.

« Bon », dit Callum. « Louis reluque le magnifique fessier de Finaud, James tourne autour d'Adelia comme un amoureux transi... quelle belle vie, mes amis ! Quelle belle vie ! »

Elle causait et causait toujours plus fort avec son troupeau débile. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les cours, ce n'était plus que cette cousine stupide et dédaigneuse qu'il regardait d'un œil blasé. Pas un regard, même pas un salut de sa part, peut-être une légère tension, quelque chose qui passait dans l'air, mais franchement, il aurait très bien pu danser la gigue au milieu de la Grande Salle qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prêté la moindre attention. Il suffisait de passer son chemin, puis tout semblait réglé, et à la prochaine fois. De temps en temps, il se retournait. Parce que oui, il n'avait pas envie que cela dure éternellement ; l'espèce humaine devait aller de l'avant, et plus vite que ça, comme des millions de chevaux lancés au grand galop. C'était son cœur qui tressautait dans sa poitrine.

A moins qu'il n'ait les boules, aussi. Il était peut-être à Gryffondor, mais l'on savait bien que le Choixpeau avait déjà fait des choix désastreux de par le passé. On parlera de lui, plus tard, et on clamera à la volée la douce farce de Louis Weasley, la belette froussarde qui s'était fait bouffer par les lions.

Cool. Sa vie était compliquée ? Un peu. A peine.

Il prêta une oreille distraite à Callum, qui racontait une sempiternelle anecdote sur le côté américain de la famille ; il ne s'était toujours pas remis du séjour qu'il avait passé là-bas. En bien. Soit-disant que les amerlos étaient _cools_, eux, au moins, et qu'on savait s'amuser de l'autre côté du monde.

Louis en était à sa glace lorsqu'un mouvement de foule atteignit la table des Poufsouffles. Quelques-uns commençaient à se lever. Pris d'une impulsion subite, il se redressa et enjamba le banc, manquant se casser la gueule au passage.

C'était le moment. Le Choixpeau avait eu raison, non ? Le Choixpeau avait toujours raison. Le Choixpeau ne se trompait jamais, et tant pis pour les rumeurs de couloir.

« Tu vas où ? » lui demanda James.

« Faut que j'aille demander un truc à... à Molly. » Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son cousin et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Il était décidé, c'était le moment, il pouvait lui parler, l'écouter, lui répondre et entendre, il pouvait comprendre.

Dans un coin de sa tête, une sirène hurlait des choses. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser, parce que sa voix porterait plus loin que toutes les sirènes de l'univers.

« Hey ! Molly ! »

-0-o-0-

Elle crut entendre son nom et se retourna d'instinct. La jeune fille était au courant des deux autres Molly qui se baladaient dans le château. Quant à toute sa jeunesse, elle avait été basée sur des quiproquos avec sa grand-mère paternelle ; elle savait à quoi s'en tenir et pouvait passer son chemin très rapidement.

Quelqu'un venait à grand pas vers elle. Elle poussa un soupir intérieur.

_Louis._

Un jour, elle allait étriper joyeusement ce type et danser au milieu de ses organes sanguinolents. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la faire _chier_. On aurait dit qu'il faisait exprès de la croiser dans tous les coins du château, avec son petit regard de fouine apeurée, son petit corps tremblant et sa stupide stature de gringalet. On aurait dit qu'il... qu'il...

« Quoi ? Fit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait cassant. Ellie et Holly avait continué à marcher et Nancy s'était figée à côté d'une colonne, observant la scène d'un air curieux.

« Je... euh... » débuta t-il. Louis se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux, son regard se porta vers l'endroit où se tenait Nancy. « Je... euh... On peut parler ? Seuls ? »

Il semblait tellement désespéré que s'en était d'un pathétique alarmant. Molly retint une moue dédaigneuse. C'était son cousin, après tout. On se voyait tous les Noëls et plus, si affinités. On se devait donc d'avoir des relations cordiales ; il était de même plus que proscrit de cracher à la gueule de l'autre qu'il était un abruti. La jeune fille se réservait ça pour sa sœur.

Il fallait bien un punching-ball quelque part.

Elle avait _besoin_ d'un punching-ball.

« Okay » dit-elle. Puis elle s'exclama, à l'intention de Nancy : « Vas-y. Réunion familiale. » Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant.

Ne pas prendre trois blindes : elle avait Métamorphoses avec Kessel dans moins de vingt minutes. La bonne femme ne supportait pas les retards, et Molly arrivait trop souvent sur le fil du rasoir. Parce qu'elle avait d'autres choses plus intéressantes à foutre que passer sa journée à lécher le cul d'un prof.

De toute façon, Londubat l'aimait bien.

Peut-être aimait-il aussi le monde entier, mais passons ce détail. Elle fit signe à Louis de la suivre : ils s'engagèrent dans un corridor déserté à cette heure de la journée. Ses pas résonnaient et se répercutaient contre les voûtes d'un autre âge. Un jour, elle s'était jurée de lire l'Histoire de Poudlard. Un jour.

« Tu veux quoi ? » cracha t-elle. Autant y aller franco, elle n'avait pas envie de lui causer, pas maintenant. Elle avait passer une très bonne journée, Molly s'était bien marrée, et tout, et ce n'était pas ce stupide cousin qui allait y changer quelque chose. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant.

« Euh... Je veux juste... Parler. » Il se passa encore une fois la main dans ses cheveux. Ce que c'était d'un agaçant... Qu'on la retienne : elle allait lui balancer un sort de glue perpétuelle avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

« Là. Tu me parles. Donc ? » fit-elle.

Louis trifouilla quelque chose sur la manche de sa robe. Purée. Il n'était donc pas capable de tenir en place ? On ne lui demandait pas beaucoup, pourtant.

« C'est à propos de... de... de ce qui s'est passé, le soir-là. Le soir de l'enterrement, je veux dire. Parce que voilà, c'était... euh... enfin, je...euh... ce soir-là, en fait... bah... »

C'est fou. Durant un instant, elle aurait presque cru qu'il allait lui parler de l'augmentation du prix des Chocogrenouilles. Ô déception ! Ô vieillesse ennemie !

« Oui. Soit plus clair. Le soir-là. Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? De grand-père qui est monté au ciel ? C'est une paraphrase pour dire qu'il est mort, je te rassure, il n'est pas vraiment là-haut, c'est débile. Tu veux qu'on parle après, de quand on a... » Elle se tut brusquement.

Ah ouais. Tout de même. A bien y réfléchir, c'était limite flippant. C'était limite son cousin et il avait... euh... elle oubliait toujours, il y en avait trop dans la smala Weasley... il avait peut-être treize ans. Non. Quatorze. C'était quand, déjà, la majorité sexuelle ? Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, pauvre gosse. A cette époque, elle...

Non, mauvais exemple.

« Enfin, tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ? Grouille. J'ai cours. » Quelques minutes ne pouvaient pas faire de mal, et il valait mieux mettre les choses au clair ; elle imaginait à peine le centième de ce qu'il avait pu se mettre en tête, ces deux dernières semaines.

Louis la regarda d'un air perdu. Un éclat fugitif de reconnaissance traversa alors son visage ; il se remit à se tortiller, passant d'un pied sur l'autre sans interruption. Elle retint un rictus : qu'est-ce qu'il l'horripilait !

« C'est juste que... bah... En fait, c'était ma première... ouah, ça fait cliché. C'était ma première fois et c'était avec toi, donc je voulais te dire que... Non, je sais pas. Mais je voulais parler, c'est tout » fit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Trop bleus, les yeux. Trop brillants, trop perçants, qui fouillaient trop juste. Ça faisait presque mal, de voir ça. Shields aussi avait les yeux bleus. Mais moins clairs, plus... ternes.

Voilà. C'était officielle : elle était une dépuceleuse de chatons.

« Ça arrive aux gens, parfois » s'entendit-elle clamer. « Ça arrive aux gens : tu bois un peu trop, tout devient flou, les frontières intimes tombent et c'est parti. Après l'enterrement, bah c'est con, mais c'est comme ça, c'est arrivé. Le but, c'est de faire une croix dessus, parce que c'est pas vivable, même si... _Personne_ n'est au courant. Il ne s'est _rien_ passé. »

Elle se reprit, ayant l'intime impression de faire office de moralisatrice à deux balles. Même sa mère savait mieux s'y prendre ; pourtant, c'était une handicapée des sentiments. Peut-être y avait-il des gènes qui traînaient, par ci, par là...

« Enfin si, il s'est passé quelque chose, mais... mais voilà, quoi. On est des cousins, quoi. C'est la loi, c'est pas vivable, c'était que du sexe, je ne t'aime pas, on était bourré, euh... Je ne t'aime pas, okay ? On sait jamais... J'ai pas ton âge, on était bourrés... Tu comprends, non ? » Autant mettre les choses au clair. « On était bourré, alors va pas balancer l'histoire à tous tes potes ou à je-sais-pas-qui. Y'a moi dans l'histoire, aussi, alors t'as pas intérêt à... »

Molly se tut à nouveau, cherchant ses mots. Ils se barraient les connards, et impossible de trouver les bons : ils ne sonnaient jamais comme elle voulait qu'ils sonnent. Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour les longs discours ou pour exprimer des choses toutes simples. Après tout, elle n'était pas sa sœur. Elle n'était pas à Serpentard.

Juste une petite Poufsouffle qui errait dans l'arène des prédateurs. Voici venue l'heure de la curée.

« Enfin... c'est fait. C'est fini. Pardon pour t'avoir volé, enfin... je sais pas quoi. Je sais pas si t'en as rien à péter, ou non, mais pardon. J'sais pas, si t'as aimé, ouais c'est con, t'as plein de filles très belles, super sympas de ton âge et tout, ou même plus si tu veux, je m'en fous, je suis pas ta mère. Ou même des mecs, si... »

Louis émit un grognement. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, il prêtait toute son attention à la jeune fille. « Je vois pas ce que vous avez tous avec ça, mais... »

Elle l'interrompit.

« Pas des mecs, mais t'as des tas de choses à faire, à voir et... bref. C'est tout. »

« Pas de mecs ? » questionna t-il.

« Pas de mecs » opina Molly.

Elle se sentait harassée, ignorant si Louis avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. C'était important qu'il ait compris. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le croiser dans le couloir, ça lui faisait mal. Et il était si fragile, si fragile, et elle ne voulait pas se mettre cette partie de la famille sur le dos, parce que d'une part, son grand-père était mort et que Noël allait être bizarre. D'autre part, elle aimait les Weasley. Ils étaient partout, ils étaient chahuteurs, ils étaient parfois trop Gryffondor, mais elles les aimaient bien. C'était son rempart face au grand monde.

Eux contre nous.

« T'en fais pas » fit Louis. « Je dirais rien. J'ai rien à dire, de toute façon. Il ne s'est rien passé, après tout... »

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais cette dernière phrase lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche et une grosse boule dans le ventre.

« Ouais. A plus. Kessel m'attend » dit-elle.

Louis hocha la tête d'un air empressé, se mordant les lèvres. « J'ai une heure de libre. Enfin... Vas-y. Je veux pas te retenir. »

Molly lui adressa un petit salut, resta quelques secondes plantée au milieu du couloir et finit par prendre le chemin de leur Salle Commune. _Ça, c'est fait_, se dit-elle stupidement. C'était fait, c'était emballé et jeté au fond du placard. Tout au fond du placard, au milieu des toiles d'araignées et des ombres visqueuses qui peuplaient le royaume sous l'escalier.

C'était parti pour le monde des rêves.

-0-o-0-

Louis regarda Molly disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir. Ses cheveux ondulaient au rythme de ses pas ; sa robe claquait derrière elle. _Il ne s'est rien passé, après tout._

Enfin. Ça s'était bien mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait escompté. Elle ne lui avait pas foutu de gifle, ne l'avait engueulé comme du poisson pourri, personne n'était mort et la troisième guerre mondiale n'était pas encore là.

_Après tout..._

Il se détourna des ténèbres. Là-haut, c'est la lumière qui l'appelle.


	3. Au regard des statues

Encore une fois, beaucoup... beaucoup de temps écoulé depuis la dernière publication... Bienvenue à toute personne suivant cette histoire. Je vous aime. Et merci aux rewievers ! (Oui, c'est notre manne céleste à nous, pauvres auteurs désœuvrés en mal de reconnaissance...)

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre. Entièrement du POV de Louis. Oui. Lui. Bonne lecture !

Rien ne m'appartient. Mais ça, je pense que tout le monde était au courant.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3<strong>

_**Au regard des statues**_

_"Son regard est pareil au regard des statues, / Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a / L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues."  
><em>"Mon rêve familier", Paul Verlaine.

-0-o-0-

« Il neige » dit Callum.

Louis grogna. Flitwick faisait un cours rhétorique et, franchement, il aurait bien aimé pouvoir y prêter attention. Car après tout, sa promotion avait les BUSE à la fin de l'année. Ô joie ! Ô bonheur inouï !

« Il neige » répéta son voisin.

« Ouais. Et ? »

James, pas très loin, riait ouvertement d'une remarque d'Adelia. On aurait dit l'aboiement d'un chien ; ça résonnait dans la salle. Fergus, juste à côté, affichait un sourire franc, tout en tâchant de prendre des notes. Louis secoua la tête : il n'avait jamais pigé James.

Il avait toujours dit détester, du plus profond de son cœur, les Serpentard. Cela tenait peut-être à une éducation cent pour cent Gryffondor et à des croyances profondément enracinées : les lions se devaient de haïr les serpents, c'était logique. En tout cas, il avait mené la vie dure à la maison rivale, de tous les moyens possibles, durant les trois premières années que le jeune homme avait passées à Poudlard. Ensuite, peut-être que Lily avait changé la donne...

Louis se souvenait encore du regard bovin de James, lorsque le Choixpeau avait hurlé « Serpentard !». C'était quelque chose que l'on pouvait garder pour les longues soirées d'hiver au coin du feu. Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait alors eu un silence un peu irréel, puis des applaudissements nourris avaient accueilli la jeune fille : on commençait à avoir l'habitude ; l'année d'avant, c'était une Weasley, Lucy, qui avait ouvert la voie. Et puis... L'on était plus au Moyen-Âge. L'on était plus quarante, vingt ans auparavant : on était la nouvelle génération, l'on était au vingt-et-unième siècle. Il était logique, que, tôt ou tard, les conventions s'effondrent.

Malheur à celui qui ne savait pas utiliser un téléphone portable.

Toujours était-ce que, en début d'année, James avait commencé à parler à Adelia et à Fergus, son fidèle compagnon. Quelques mots badins, un peu de Quidditch, quelques blagues et... Kessel, elle est chiante, hein ? Des rires, des accolades... Ça s'était fait petit à petit, et Louis avait bien l'impression que les jeunes gens étaient désormais _amis_. Certainement pas le même genre d'amitié qui les unissait, James, Callum et lui, mais cela s'en rapprochait. Après... au dire des rumeurs, James et Adelia...

Mais ce n'était que des rumeurs, n'est-ce pas ?

« Il neige » murmura Callum, encore une fois.

Louis voyait bien qu'il neigeait et partageait entièrement l'excitation de son ami. Mais lui, au moins, tenait tant bien que mal de la cacher. Des flocons voltigeaient devant la fenêtre : c'était beau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en ai à foutre ? » dit-il, un poil trop fort.

La voix de Flitwick s'éleva, autoritaire : « Messieurs Weasley et Greengrass, peut-être qu'une heure de retenue vous fera passer l'envie de chuchoter ? »

Ils l'avaient un peu poussé à bout, l'année dernière. On n'avait jamais vraiment attrapé les types qui avaient fait péter les feux d'artifice lors de l'un de ses cours, mais ils étaient nombreux à avoir leur petite idée. Grand bien leur fasse : le trio étaient aussi coupables que peut l'être un adolescent de quatorze ans aux hormones frétillantes.

Flitwick les regardait bizarre, depuis ce fameux jour.

Il y avait du favoritisme, de toute façon : tout le monde était au courant que Flitwick avantageait _toujours_ ses preux Serdaigles. Ou pas. Mais l'on s'en fichait, après tout : Louis voulait simplement éviter une heure de retenue supplémentaire. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses soirées, mais ses parents les prenaient de plus en plus mal. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Vraiment.

« Il neige. »

Et l'autre abruti, à côté, allait fermer sa gueule vite fait, ou il allait la lui réarranger. Métaphoriquement, bien entendu ; il n'était après tout pas un rustre sans cervelle.

Le cours se finit dans le brouhaha le plus total et avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de donner les devoirs à faire pour la première fois. Les élèves paraissaient davantage obnubiler par les flocons tombant à l'extérieur que par la perspective si lointaine de leur BUSE ; il y avait un temps pour rire et un temps pour rire, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Louis suivit Callum en traînant les pieds : le jeune homme s'était déjà précipité sur James, qui discutait toujours ardemment avec Huxley et Weaver. Pour changer. Les deux Serpentards parurent gêner et firent mine de s'en aller, mais James les retint au dernier moment :

« On va juste faire un tour dehors, pour profiter de la neige. Ça vous dit ? » dit-il, sans cacher son excitation. A quinze ans, on restait encore un gros gamin. Le jeune homme ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

La neige, c'était cool.

La Serpentard interrogea Weaver du regard, qui haussa les épaules.

« Ouais, benh... okay. »

James leur fit un grand sourire ; à côté, Louis sentit distinctement Callum se renfrogner : lorsque James passait en mode drague, ça faisait un énorme bulldozer qu'il ne fallait surtout pas déranger. Louis le comprenait, car, après tout, Adelia était... Non. Pas foncièrement belle, mais elle dégageait une sorte d'assurance tranquille qui mettait le jeune homme en confiance. Plutôt petite, les cheveux longs et bruns, et puis un petit nez retroussé qui lui allait bien.

Bon. Le point noir, c'était qu'elle était à Serpentard. Mais il était temps de passer au-dessus de ça ; la sœur de James, sa cousine à lui, y avait bien atterri. D'un point de vue rationnel, cela ne pouvait pas être si affreux que ça... Cette maison avait _seulement_ accueilli le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ; cela ne voulait rien dire en soit, il fallait faire marcher les statistiques.

Un chiot ne pourrissait pas toute une portée.

A côté d'Adelia, Fergus Weaver était plus gauche et paraissait relativement mal dans ses baskets. Louis avait cru comprendre qu'il était Né-Moldu, fait rare dans la maison de Salazar. le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était parce que les Moldus avaient un penchant vers la bonté d'esprit, ou un truc du genre, ou parce que les enfants sorciers qu'ils rencontraient dans le train leur disaient bien qu'il ne fallait _surtout_ ne pas se retrouver là-bas. Dans tous les cas, c'était un adolescent à la silhouette dégingandé, la silhouette frêle et des cheveux châtains coupés très courts.

Le petit groupe parvint au parc en même temps qu'une troupe de première années surexcités qui, aussitôt qu'ils eurent posé le pied sur le mince manteau de neige qui recouvrait l'herbe, commencèrent une bataille de neige en règle. Les flocons tombaient drus et recouvraient les têtes de pellicules blanchâtres. Ce seraient un bel hiver, à coup sûr. Meilleur que celui de l'année passée, où ils avaient à peine eu le droit à quelques heures de neige avant de replonger dans la turpitude d'un mois de décembre grisâtre.

Une boule de neige fut prestement évitée par observa ensuite, durant un moment, le dépôt blanchâtre qu'avait laissé le projectile sur l'un des murs de la cour. Louis sentit un frisson instinctif parcourir son dos, tandis qu'un énorme sourire avalait désormais le visage de la jeune fille.

Mû par des réflexes tirés des fin-fonds de son subconscient bestial, il opéra une retraite stratégique et s'éloigna à vive allure, sans prendre garde à sa dignité qui, désormais, battait un peu de l'aile. Bien lui en prit : d'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ prestement mené, Adelia arrosa les trois autres garçons d'une avalanche de neige et de boue mêlée.

« Banzai ! » fut un cri.

Le bruit qu'émit James était un mélange intéressant entre le piaillement d'une gamine effarouchée et les miaulements d'un matou en rut. Callum, quant à lui, fit un adieu tonitruant à sa robe _c'est pas du Guipure, les gars_, alors que Fergus entamait une vengeance en bonne et due forme.

« Putain, Huxley ! » dit Callum. « C'était pas du Guipure ! » Il commença à s'épousseter, mais prit rapidement conscience que cela ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses : des traces brunâtres maculaient, sans retour en arrière possible, sa robe si bien coupée. Le jeune homme se mit à marmonner des injures sans équivoque en direction de lui, de sa stupidité et d'Adelia. Cette dernière venait de se prendre dans la gueule une énorme boule, lancée adroitement par un Fergus blasée, à la cravate verte dégoulinante d'un liquide pour le moins étrange dont on n'aurait su deviner la provenance.

« Banzai ! » répéta le Serpentard d'un ton carnassier.

Ensuite, Louis se souvint que tout avait dégénérer, mais il n'aurait pas su dire précisément comment ils s'y étaient pris. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, James se retrouva enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans une congère glacée ; Adelia se faisait courser par un bonhomme de neige miniature et Louis essayait d'éviter autant que possible les autres zigotos, ayant trouver une planque idéale en la personne d'un groupe compact composé de filles de quatrième année. Ces dernières poussaient des cris suraigus à chaque fois qu'un _flocon_ les atteignait. Ou peut-être une boule. Une putain de grosse boule. Et puis des avalanches de boules.

« James a les boules volages ! » hurla Callum, la baguette à la main. Il ressemblait étrangement à un psychopathe de la pire espèce, le sourire lui gobant les oreilles. Ces vêtements, du plus chic effet, avaient désormais l'air de guenilles quelconques.

« James, garde tes boules pour Adeli... » voulut renchérir Louis. Le dénommé James sembla s'offusquer de ces dires et rétorqua par une giclée de neige-boue-chose-étrange-non-identifiée :

« Mes boules dans ta face ! »

« James, je suis pour le couple libertin, mais l'on s'était mis d'accord pour un consentement mutuel avant le passage à l'acte » dit Callum d'un ton qui se voulait apitoyé. Louis ricana devant l'air amourachée de James. Ça faisait du bien de rire un coup : ils étaient certes trempés jusqu'aux os et frigorifiés jusqu'à l'âme, mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère poussait les adolescents à se sentir... heureux. Tout simplement. C'était une magnifique façon de finir l'année : dans une tranche de rire et la bonne humeur générale.

Adelia ahanait dans l'air glacial de décembre et tentait laborieusement de réprimer le fou-rire qui menaçait de surgir d'une seconde à l'autre, se mordant les lèvres à outrance. Elle ne vit pas malheureusement pas arriver le morceau de glace pilée, lancée par James en direction de Callum, qui se tenait un peu en retrait. La boule heurta son visage au moment où James réalisait qu'il avait tiré comme une brêle : une expression horrifiée se peignit sur son visage.

« Oh pu... »

Adelia poussa un cri, tituba, puis s'écroula au sol. Elle effleura son front détrempée du bout des doigts : un peu de sang se mêlait aux éclats transparents de glace. Adelia avait l'air hagard, fixant ses doigts engourdis par le froid.

Fergus se rua sur la jeune fille et la redressa vivement d'un bras protecteur : « Faut pas que tu restes par terre. Viens. On va voir Madame... » Il continuait à neiger, de plus en plus fort. Les bourrasques soulevaient les robes et transperçaient la chair mise à mal par la fraîcheur de l'après-midi.

« Non, c'est bon, c'est juste... je suis juste un peu... c'est pas grave... » murmura Adelia.

James semblait perdu ; il fit un pas en avant et fit mine de s'approcher de la jeune fille : « Je suis désolé ! Pardon... tu as mal ? Je peux aider... ? Est-ce que tu... ?»

Fergus découvrit ses dents. « Benh heureusement que t'es désolé, crétin. » cracha t-il. Surpris face à ce ton véhément, James posa un pied maladroit sur le sol et stoppa brutalement, les bras ballants. « J'ai pas fait exprès » rétorqua t-il. Puis il dut se rendre compte du caractère puéril de sa répartie, puisqu'il renchérit aussitôt : « Je ne voulais pas te blesser, pardon. Ni te toucher, aussi. Je visais Callum, en fait, et... »

Fergus essuyait avec douceur, de sa manche immaculée, le front souillée d'Adelia. « _J'ai pas fait exprès_ » minauda Fergus. « _Je suis une victime._ Débile. Toi et tes jeux débiles, tu... »

« Fergus... » fit Adelia d'un ton suppliant.

James s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur et serrait les poings ; un tic nerveux agita son visage rougi. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, _Weaver_ ? Putain... je me suis excusé. C'est bon. J'ai pas fait exprès, ok ? C'est pas à toi de parler : c'est à Adelia, et... » Il fut coupé par Fergus :

« Bien sûr que si, c'est à moi de parler ! Et c'est moi qui parle, là. Ok ? Putain, Potter, t'es juste pathétique : tu parades et t'agites ton nom comme un étendard, tu te crois meilleur que les autres parce que t'es... _oh la la_... Monsieur est le fils de Harry Potter, alors il se sent plus pisser... T'es même pas foutu de viser correctement et tu joues à des jeux de merde... Tu lances des jeux de merde et t'es même pas foutu d'assumer tes merdes. T'es qu'un petit con, ouais. T'es qu'un _putain_ de petit con de fils à papa qui se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a, qu'est juste pas foutu de... Qui est juste un crétin, putain... »

Louis croisa le regard de Callum, qui paraissait tout aussi désemparé que lui. Il ne comprenait pas l'état dans lequel s'était mis Fergus, et ça le faisait un peu flipper, à vrai dire. Quelques élèves se rapprochaient discrètement de la source du conflit, avides d'en entendre le plus possible sur ce qui semblait être un bon gros déballage en règle. Louis n'aimait pas ces sangsues avides du prochain bruit de couloir, du petit truc croustillant à raconter au déjeuner à ses potes. Il faisait la même chose, mais désormais... c'était l'un de ses amis qui était directement le centre de l'attention. Et Louis était sensé être doté d'un grand sens de l'amitié et de l'entraide. N'était-ce pas là l'une des qualités que prônaient la maison des lions ? N'était-il donc pas lui-même un de ces lions fougueux ? James n'était-il pas, outre son cousin, son meilleur ami ?

Il sentait que cela allait tourner au vinaigre, mais il ne savait pas exactement comment, et s'il était possible de faire pire que ça. Aucun des deux n'avit sorti sa baguette, ce qui pouvait être considéré comme un bon point.

« Fergus, James... Y'a des gens... » osa t-il murmurer du bout des lèvres.

Les deux garçons l'ignorèrent. Callum passa gauchement d'un pied à l'autre : « James... »

Ce dernier ne quittait pas Fergus des yeux. Lorsqu'il parla, se fut d'un ton résigné : « Je suis un petit con de fils à papa, hein ? Je joue à des jeux de merde... Tu semblais t'éclater comme un malade, avant, non ? Et je tiens à souligner que ce n'est pas moi qui ait commencé à jouer à ce _jeu de merde_, mais A... »

« Même pas foutu d'assumer ! » se répéta Fergus. Ils se tenaient à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre ; les flocons voltigeaient dans le no man's land ainsi créé.

« Mais je l'ai fait ! Mais je me suis excusé ! C'est toi qui te prends la tête pour pas grand chose ! »

« _Se prendre la tête_... cette expression... » ricana Fergus.

« Tu dis de la merde depuis avant, mais tu t'en rends même pas compte ! C'est même pas à toi de parler. T'as rien à voir avec ça ! C'est à Adelia de faire le truc... de... c'est pas à toi ! T'as rien à voir avec ça ! » conclut James en appuyant ses propos par de grands moulinets de bras.

Louis entendit distinctement un Serdaigle demander à la cantonade ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Là. Maintenant.

« Adelia, c'est mon amie. C'est mon amie. C'est ma meilleure amie, alors j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense, _Potter._ » Dans sa bouche, ce nom sonnait comme une insulte. L'assistance frémit ; on ne crachait pas impunément sur un nom de famille possédant une telle ampleur dans le monde magique.

« Fergus, ta gueule. »

Louis tourna vivement la tête en direction d'Adelia, qui venait de cracher ces quatre syllabes à la face de son meilleur ami : « Viens. S'il-te-plaît » supplia t-elle en brisant le cercle qui s'était formé autour du petit groupe.

« Mais... » gémit le jeune homme. « Il... »

Adelia se frotta le front d'un geste machinal : « James n'a pas voulu me faire de mal ; il s'est excusé. C'est tout. J'accepte ses excuses. De toute manière, c'est moi qui ait commencé : il aurait tout aussi bien pu commencer à gueuler lorsque je lui ai balancé la flotte. Il ne l'a pas fait. C'est un jeu. Ne commence pas à compliquer les choses avec... » Elle s'interrompit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours. "Ça n'a rien à voir."

Elle attendit ensuite une ou deux secondes, puis se rendit compte que Fergus ne faisait pas mine d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ; d'un geste excédé, Adelia lui saisit un pan de sa robe et l'entraîna vers le bâtiment le plus proche. Louis l'entendit murmurer un « _pardon_ » distinct à l'intention de James. Ensuite, elle disparut de son champ de vision.

Quelques élèves furent sur le point d'aborder l'un des trois garçons, mais le regard noir de James les en dissuada. Ils firent marche arrière sans demander leur reste.

« Et benh » dit Callum. « J'ai rien capté. »

Louis trouva que cette phrase résumait à la fois leur situation, le monde, et puis la vie en général, tant qu'on y était. James fixait un point quelque part au loin ; il paraissait plongé dans des pensées dépassant de beaucoup le commun des mortels. Callum se racla la gorge :

« Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je me la caille : je vais prendre une douche. Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Sur ces paroles, il lança un regard peiné à James et s'en alla à petit pas sautillants ; sa cape gorgée d'eau faisait produisait des bruits étranges de succions. Sans trop réfléchir, Louis le suivit, en concertation avec James qui peinait encore à sortir de sa morne léthargie.

La lente avancée que firent les trois Gryffondor aurait pu ravir n'importe quelle amateur de fictions : leurs chaussures faisaient un bruit monstre sur le sol de pierre, et l'on aurait dit que c'était l'un des monstres du lac de passage dans le château. L'un d'eux aurait pu sortir une baguette et jeter un sort pour sécher leurs habits, mais il sembla à Louis qu'ils étaient... amorphes. Et lui avec. Il se dit de même, en ricanant, que Kessel allait péter une sacré durite si elle tombait, avant les elfes de maison, sur le long chemin de gadoue qu'ils prenaient plaisir à tracer dans les couloirs de l'école.

On n'avait rien vu de si beau depuis la finale Poufsouffle-Serpentard de l'année dernière, ce fameux jour où les célébrations des Poufsouffle avaient fini en une bataille de boue géante. Tout cela sur un terrain qui avait davantage l'allure d'une mer de gadoue que d'un stade conventionnel.

Ils arrivèrent clopin-clopant devant leur salle commune et s'attirèrent un commentaire méprisant de la part de la Grosse Dame qui « _n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil_ ». Elle les laissa cependant pénétrer dans la salle commune après que Callum eut donné le mot de passe : « Feu follet ».

Louis traversa l'antre des lions en quatrième vitesse, sourd aux interrogations de ces camarades. Les rumeurs allaient bien assez vite. Quoique, cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas quelle forme cette dernière allait prendre : James Potter, fils du Survivant, s'était quasiment tapé sur la gueule avec un Serpentard. Et ensuite ? Il n'y avait rien à tirer de cela, sinon que les Potter avaient une réputation à tenir et que les Serpentard étaient des connards à demi-fous. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

Callum prit d'office la salle de bains d'assaut, après avoir fait son Petit Poucet dans le dortoir ; des habits gisaient un peu partout dans la pièce. Louis vit avec répugnance que les chaussettes détrempées de son colocataire avaient élu domicile sur son oreiller.

C'était peut-être un peu difficile à croire, mais il aimait beaucoup ses amis.

Louis se dévêtit quasi-intégralement et ne garda sur lui que son boxer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, avant d'enlever ses habits, de l'inconfort dans lequel il nageait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Enlever son pantalon fut une épreuve que l'on pouvait qualifier de titanesque : le tissu collait de manière désagréable à sa peau marbrée par le froid.

James n'avait pas pipé mot depuis que que l'autre abruti était parti monopoliser la douche ; ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes : il était davantage bout-en-train que Callum lui-même. Lorsque l'on connaissait le bonhomme, cela représentait quelque chose de conséquent.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Louis avec précaution. « Pourquoi Fergus s'est-il autant énervé ? »

James se tourna avec lenteur vers le jeune homme. Un instant, il parut vouloir dire quelque chose, puis il sembla se raviser et secoua la tête. Toutefois, il prit finalement une grande inspiration et dit, d'une traite : « Parce que j'ai fait mal à Adelia et qu'Adelia est sa meilleure amie et que c'était très con de ne pas vérifier si c'était de la glace et qu'il y avait du sang. Du sang sur la neige. »

Louis inclina la tête sur le côté, sans quitter James des yeux.

« C'était... exagéré, non ? » murmura t-il. Son cousin émit un gémissement peu glorieux. « Je sais pas. Peut-être. Je le connais pas. Pas vraiment... Je connais pas ses réactions. Je le connais pas. Et en fait, je m'en fous. »

James ferma les yeux. « Ça me soûle. » Il sembla prendre une décision et s'empara violemment de sa grosse couverture bordeaux, s'enfouissant dessous, comme l'aurait fait un jeune enfant.

On entendit alors un remue-ménage monstre dans la salle de bains ; la porte s'entrouvrit sur un Callum victorieux, la serviette nouée telle un habit d'apparat autour de la taille. Nonchalant, il traversa la pièce dans un nuage de buée et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Louis grogna. « Sympa pour les chaussettes. Vraiment. J'espère que c'est gratuit. » Callum ne comprit pas le sous-entendu, au vu du regard indéchiffrable qu'il lui accorda. Louis clarifia sa pensée : « Tes putains de chaussettes. Sur mon putain de lit à moi. »

L'autre parut assimiler l'information : « Ah. Ok. De rien, c'est cadeau. »

« C'est surtout très dégueulasse, ouais » rétorqua Louis d'un air absent.

Callum croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il dut voir le tableau qu'offraient les deux adolescents et ne pas apprécier cette œuvre de maître : « Youhou ! C'est la fête ! On s'amuse comme des petits fous ! » fit-il, le ton empli d'ironie. « Où est la corde ? Le tabouret, la fenêtre ? Le chocolat ? L'amour vibrant et pénétrant d'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime... et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même... »

James grogna sous son monceau de couvertures.

« Le blaireau n'a pas à s'en faire... » poursuivit Callum sur un ton un peu plus sérieux. « Tu pourras toujours la pécho, ton Adelia d'amour, de folâtreries et de mille pardons. » Il attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais : le sus-nommé blaireau n'émit aucun essai quelconque d'une quelconque langue orale.

Louis approuva. « C'est Weaver qui a foutu la merde. Si... euh... si tu veux... tu as encore largement toutes tes chances... »

« Vous êtes cons » dit la couverture.

Louis approuvait aussi cela, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître ; il était vrai que l'approche de Callum avait un petit goût merdique, mais il avait toutefois raison dans sa globalité : James pouvait toujours pécho son Adelia. Si c'était bien ça qu'il souhaitait. Ce dont il ne doutait absolument pas, ayant plusieurs fois surpris des regards d'amoureux transi en direction de la Serpentard. James, depuis son enfance, avait toujours été prévisible à en mourir.

Et puis... Louis avait appris à le connaître : les deux enfants avaient le même âge, les mêmes centres d'intérêts et étaient tous deux issus du grand clan Weasley. Comme un et un font deux, ce qui devait arriver arriva : les deux bambins étaient devenus copains comme cochons, et _à la vie à la mort_. Ils jouaient ensembles depuis qu'ils avaient un an et avaient découvert les _choses de la vie_ en simultané ; ils avaient vécu les mêmes expériences, côtoyés les mêmes personnes. Ensuite, ils avaient tous les deux étaient soulagés de se retrouver dans la même maison. Quant au troisième trublion... Louis lança un œil affable à Callum. Le troisième trublion avait cette faculté de s'incorporer et de se rendre indispensable à n'importe quel groupe ; il était doucement parvenu à se glisser entre l'amitié à fort caractère des deux garçons. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vraiment eu le choix : ils n'étaient, après tout, que trois garçons de leur promotion à avoir été répartis à Gryffondor ; l'héritier Greengrass avait dû choisir entre s'imposer ou vivre durant les sept prochaines années dans un dortoir où il n'aurait eu personne à qui se raccrocher.

Quoique non. Louis avait une certaine manière de tourner les choses qui les faisaient apparaître plus sombres qu'elles ne l'étaient en réalité. Ça s'appelait le pessimisme. Mais la vie était destinée aux pessimistes...

« Et l'amour, c'est encore plus con » surenchérit James, bien qu'il fallut tendre l'oreille pour percevoir davantage que quelques grognements incompréhensibles.

« Dis pas ça... » lui répondit Louis par réflexe.

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est débile, comme principe... » gémit le garçon.

Louis soupira : « C'est toi le débile. Vire cette couverture, je pige rien à ce que tu dis. »

Contre toute attente, James obtempéra : « Oui maman. » Pour faire bonne mesure, Louis ajouta ensuite, d'un ton condescendant qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux manières guindées de sa mère lorsqu'elle tentait de faire entendre raison à ses enfants : « Et cesse de t'adresser à moi sur ce ton, James Sirius Potter. Arrête de te comporter comme le dernier des abrutis et ne prend donc pas exemple sur ton père ! »

James pouffa. Callum se frappa la tête contre le montant du lit.

« _L'amour, c'est encore plus con_ » répéta Louis. « Expliquez votre point de vue, vaillant jeune homme. »

Callum ne put s'en empêcher : « Alors, tu vois, hier soir, j'ai vu un chemisier super sexy qui va avec mon sac à main. Je te raconte même pas : y'avez ce magnifique vendeur, là, le blond, il me fait me... je me sens dans tous mes états à chaque fois que j'aperçois son corps d'Apollon vénusien luisant amoureusement sous les ardents rayons du soleil printanier en été, et... » Sa tirade fut stoppée net par un oreiller vengeur, qu'il se prit dans la face.

James semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire, mais à peine. « Bah... » dit-il. « En gros, ça sert à que dalle. Joie et bonheur pour celui qui y trouve son intérêt, mais j'en ai, personnellement, rien à branler... »

« Je vend des cordes. Pas chères » lança Callum d'une voix tonitruante.

« Et Adelia... » fit Louis, prudemment. Son cousin haussa les épaules : « Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui a pu vous faire croire ça, mais je _n'aime pas_ Adelia. Enfin... Pas du sens où vous l'entendez. C'est... euh... c'était... c'est juste une amie. Rien d'autre. »

Callum échangea un regard dubitatif avec Louis, puis fit mine de se pendre.

« Il est vrai que nous, hommes viriles et bardés de testostérone, n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces simagrées de bonnes femme,s il est un millier de fois plus plaisant de... » Il mima une certaine action avec un certain geste sans équivoque et continua d'un ton rempli d'emphase : « De faire ces affaires sans de frivoles pensées tournoyant dans notre cerveau si virile et si incroyablement certain de sa toute-puissance sur le règne humain et... »

James grimaça : « Lucy va te buter. »

« Lucy Weasley, votre cousine numéro deux mille quatre-cent vint huit ? La féministe ? »

Louis émit un ricanement : « Si être féministe implique des pilules rose et des éléphants volants tout aussi rose, alors Lucy est une féministe de la première heure. »

Ils restèrent muets un instant, quelque peu gênés. Ce fut James qui rompit finalement ce silence pesant : « Ouais. Bon. Laissez tomber. On va pas en faire tout un plat : Fergus a juste pété un putain de câble. Je m'expliquerais avec Adelia demain, et puis basta ! »

Louis opina. Après tout, c'était pas ses affaires, mais bien celles de son cousin. Si ce dernier estimait que le problème était réglé, s'il y en avait bien eu un, c'est qu'il devait être réglé. Voyant que James n'avait pas encore l'intention de prendre sa douche, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant en direction de la salle de bains.

La température divinement élevée de l'eau lui fit un bien fou. Il laissa le jet bouillant couler le long de ses membres jusqu'à ce que James lui rappelle, à travers la porte, qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de la salle de bains. A contrecœur, il s'extirpa de l'alcôve enfumée.

L'amour, c'est encore plus con. Molly, il ne savait pas trop, et c'était peut-être son Adelia à lui ; il ignorait toutefois qui était son Fergus. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas le découvrir.

Louis ne voulait pas non plus y penser, mais cela allait s'avérer on ne peut plus difficile pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas toute sa vie devant lui.


	4. Leurs souvenirs d'hier

Yoh. En cette période troublée d'examens, alors que le monde tombe sur la Terre et que les ténèbres tournoient et s'enfoncent dans un puits sans fond de révision, moi, vaillant auteur, se saisit de sa torche -mais purée ! je vous jure que je révise- ! Ou pas. Mais je devrais. Ça me laisse du temps pour vous envoyer cette prose incroyable et magnifique qui va vous titiller les sens.  
>Pour ceux qui ont compris, j'ai des examens à passer. Dans les semaines à venir. Donc. Voilà.<br>C'est tout. En vous souhaitant une agréable et passionnante lecture.  
>Et merci pour les reviews. Ça me fait toujours très. TRÈS. Très plaisir.<br>(Nourrissez l'auteur affamé : laissez une review.)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4<strong>

**_Leurs souvenirs d'hier_**

"Vive le vent d'hiver/ Qui rapporte aux vieux enfants/ Leurs souvenirs d'hier."  
>De Jingle Bells, James Pierpont<p>

-o-0-o-

Le quai bondée de la gare retentissait d'appels, de rires et d'éclats de voix joyeux. Les étudiants retrouvaient leur famille après plusieurs mois de séparation : cela faisait un bruit fou qui résonnait sous les hautes voûtes du fameux quai neuf trois-quarts.

Molly venait de quitter sa petite bande avec la promesse de se voir au nouvel an, pour fêter ça. Elle doutait cependant que cela se fasse : les autres étaient toujours occupés comme pas deux dans ce climat constant de fêtes et de réunions familiales. Elle-même avait un programme chargé qui consistait en un Noël gargantuesque au Terrier suivie d'un repas chez ses grand-parents du côté de sa mère, pour finir avec un réveillon qui, comme tous les ans, s'annonçait _épique_. Cette année, elle était majeure et en pleine possession de ses droits : les autres n'avaient plus qu'à trembler.

Elle chercha sa petite sœur du regard, tentant de faire abstraction de la multitude de signaux qui agressaient tout autant sa vision que son ouïe. Molly la repéra en pleine discussion avec Hugo, à quelques pas de... _ça_. Le clan Weasley. Calculez le nombre de roux au mètre carré et vous obtenez un résultat pour le moins intéressant. Ils étaient tous là ; Molly tiqua en apercevant son père : cet abruti faisait encore une fois sa tête d'ahuri. Bon gré, mal gré, elle se traîna jusqu'au groupe compact. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la foule, mais trop... c'était trop.

« Molly ! » fit sa mère.

Oui, elle s'appelait comme ça. Ce fut elle qui se précipita vers l'adolescente, non le contraire. Quelques secondes plus tard et Molly se retrouvait à serrer sa mère dans ses bras, le menton posé sur sa tête. Audrey Weasley était une femme petite aux longs cheveux brun foncé, qui contrastait fortement avec le grand dadais qui lui servait de mari. Perceval, dit Percy, était aussi grand qu'elle était menue et aussi mince, au contraire d'elle qui était tout en rondeurs. Elle était... pulpeuse, au dire des oncles. _Pulpeuse et incroyablement sexy_, avait dit George une fois, avant se faire frapper avec une louche par une Molly Weasley, première du nom, au meilleur de sa force.

Ladite femme venait de sursauter : « Mais renommez donc cette enfant ! » fit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Bonjour Mamie » lui lança Molly en retour. La sorcière lui répondit par un sourire et accueilli Rose avec grand entrain et une avalanche de décibels. Les autres enfants arrivaient en grappes irrégulières, excités par la perspective prochaine des vacances. L'adolescente s'extirpa de la poigne de sa mère et salua gauchement son père : l'homme n'était pas friand de contact physique, et elle respectait cela. Elle-même avait beaucoup de mal, parfois, avec la familiarité excessive de certains membres de sa famille.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Harry.

L'Auror commença à compter sur ses doigts en plissant les yeux, avant que Charlie ne l'interrompt ; il réprimait un rire : « Je pense que le compte est bon. »

Molly savait que les Weasley n'étaient pas une famille normale, à proprement parlé. Personne, dans son entourage, n'avait autant de cousins repeuplant Poudlard avec leurs cheveux roux et leur joies de vivre. En tout, si l'on comptait Teddy (ce que l'on faisait souvent), ils étaient treize, dont douze à aller à Poudlard : Roxanne, la petite sœur de Fred et la fille d'Angelina et George, était dépourvue de tout pouvoir magique. En gros, c'était une Cracmolle.

Toutefois, dans la famille, on évitait d'employer ce terme, jugé trop discriminant et un poil de mauvais goût. Pourtant, il semblait à la jeune fille que Roxanne ne serait jamais la favorite de sa grand-mère ; c'était une vérité perturbante, mais les convictions sorcières devaient être encore trop enracinées dans l'esprit d'une vieille femme qui avait vécu sous le _règne_ de Voldemort.

Molly suivit la troupe, après avoir balancé son sac sur l'épaule ; elle n'avait pas emporté beaucoup d'affaires et en avait laissé la plupart dans sa malle, quelque part sous son grand lit à Poudlard. Ils sortirent de la gare sans presser l'allure, en prenant le temps nécessaire aux retrouvailles. Sa mère s'enquit bientôt de sa santé, sur quoi elle la rassura. Des moldus courraient dans tous les sens : pour eux aussi, c'était la fin des cours.

« Et l'école, ça se passe bien ? » continua t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Ouais. Tranquille, si tu t'inquiètes pour mes ASPIC » répondit Molly.

Hugo se glissa entre elle deux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres : « Et les amours ? » pépia t-il. « Comment vont les amours ? J'ai entendu dire que... » Molly l'interrompit en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux roux.

« Stupide chose ; vas-tu te taire ? » lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son cousin ricana et partit chercher quelqu'un d'autre à embêter avec ses remarques d'une très grande profondeur. En deuxième année à Gryffondor, il était dans cet âge où les hormones commençaient à travailler ; petit-à-petit, il découvrait que les filles... bah... c'étaient des filles. Que lui était un garçon, et qu'il fallait faire avec ; peut-être, aussi, la gente féminine n'était pas aussi bête qu'il avait bien voulu le croire jusqu'alors.

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait, lorsqu'elle avait douze ans, mais elle pouvait dire, sans se tromper, que Hugo était en avance. Et qu'il ferait un bourreau des cœurs des plus convaincant en grandissant.

Deux Portoloins les attendait dans une ruelle adjacente. Molly n'appréciait pas particulièrement ce type de voyage, qui avait tendance à lui faire rendre l'âme ; cependant, elle se prêta bon gré, mal gré, à l'exercice, se collant aux autres dans le but de toucher du doigt une boîte de sardines usagées. Un moldu, s'il était passé à ce moment, ce serait à coup sûr demandé ce qu'une armada de rouquins pouvait bien manigancer, en admiration devant une vieille boîte de conserve. Cela n'eut pas lieu : la ruelle était déserte, et tant mieux pour eux.

« Et le Terrier... » murmura Fred.

Molly était à deux doigts de gerber. Elle tâcha tout de même de garder bonne figure, tandis que les Weasley s'égayaient de toutes parts. Le métis se pencha à ses côtés :

« Ça ira ? » dit-il avec commisération.

Elle hocha la tête avec lenteur : « Ouais. Je vais essayer de pas trop mourir. » Fred esquissa un sourire, s'empara du sac de la jeune fille, qu'elle avait laissé tomber, et s'en alla en direction du Terrier. Molly, elle, prit le temps d'inspirer un bon coup et se mit à la suite de la smala.

La maison était grande, certes, mais avait du mal à contenir la famille entière : la cuisine s'était transformée en l'antre incontestée des adultes ; la maison était infestée de dizaine de sacs, qui n'était pas tous de la taille de celui de Molly : Dominique avait du emmener sa maison avec elle ; les plus jeunes parlaient déjà activement d'entamer une partie de Quidditch, sous le regard blasé des aînés.

C'était joyeux, c'était plein de vie, en totale opposition avec l'atmosphère morne qui avait suivi l'enterrement de grand-père.

De manière instinctive, elle tourna la tête en direction de Louis. Le jeune homme collait James comme un petit chien, en pleine discussion avec le frère de ce dernier, Albus, qui paraissait commencer à s'énerver. Pour changer. Les deux frères étaient en froid depuis... elle ne savait pus trop. Du moins était-elle sûre que cela faisait un bail. Cela refroidissait aussi l'ambiance, de temps à autre, malgré les efforts manifestes que faisaient leurs parents pour les rabibocher. Leurs caractères butés n'arrangeaient rien à l'affaire.

A bien y réfléchir, d'ailleurs, James semblait ailleurs : son tempérament vif tendait à le faire promptement s'énerver ; cette fois, pourtant, il restait calme et subissait les attaques de son frère sans broncher, ou du moins n'y mettait-il pas son mordant habituel.

En d'autres circonstances, elle serait allée demander à Louis s'il y avait un quelconque problème, au moins pour être au courant, si ce n'est pour aider. Elle préférait toutefois éviter d'adresser la parole à son cousin ces temps-ci. Pourquoi ? Grande question.

Cette histoire allait finir par lui faire péter un câble. Rien ne l'avait autant mis en rogne depuis cette autre aventure idiote avec Shields. Ce mec. Elle se sentait l'envie pas catholique de le frapper à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa gueule, qu'il ouvrait sa gueule ou qu'il faisait parler de sa gueule. C'était physique, et puis c'est tout.

Elle trouva Lucy qui fixait le vide d'un air ennuyé, avachi sur l'un des canapés du salon. A côté d'elle, Lily tapotait sur un téléphone portable d'un air concentré. Molly marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Tes parents t'ont acheté un portable ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton circonspect.

« Non » répliqua Lily sans lever la tête. Elle paraissait envoyer un pavé.

« Tes parents sont au courant que tu as un portable ? » continua Molly. Elle n'eut, pour seule réponse, que les cris de Hugo, qui se faisait vraisemblablement courser par Rose dans toute la maison. Ce gosse était incorrigible.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, elle haussa les épaules et se cala entre les deux Serpentard. Ce n'était pas son affaire. Elle n'était pas sa sœur, ni sa mère. Que tout le monde vive sa vie et elle irait prodiguer son amour pure de Poufsouffle dans une autre fratrie.

« T'as l'air démoralisée... » glissa t-elle à Lucy. Cette dernière émit un grognement pour toute réponse. Molly, parfois, se sentait bien entourée.

Lucy était sa sœur. Cela impliquait bien des choses. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment proches et il n'y avait aucun amour fusionnel entre elles deux. Cependant, elles vivaient ensembles depuis qu'elles étaient nées. Il était difficile de conserver une rancune durable dans ses moments-là. Lucy était aussi brune que sa mère ; pourtant, alors que cette dernière préférait les garder libres de tout artifices, la jeune fille avait l'habitude de se les attacher en une tresse impeccable. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient d'un bleu profond, peut-être même trop grand par rapport à la taille de sa tête. Cela lui donnait un air ahuri, souligné par les immenses poches noires qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Lucy avait treize ans. Molly ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait empêcher une gamine de treize ans de dormir. Peut-être une histoire de cœur ?

« C'est que dalle, en fait » dit sa sœur. « Juste que ça me soûle, quoi. Les vacances... tout ça... les Weasley-Potter... »

« Sympa » marmonna Lily sans lâcher son portable des yeux.

Molly inclina la tête.

« Nan mais c'est vrai ! Même pas foutu d'être deux semaines pépère à la maison, faut en plus se coltiner ces foutues belettes qui ont jamais vu un seul neurone de leur vie. Limite. »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité » glissa Molly. Lily affichait un énorme sourire. « Ton nom de famille, c'est quoi, d'ailleurs ? » poursuivit-elle. « Jean-Pédoncule de la Gazonnière ? Je pense pas. Ça a un air de Weasley. T'es ce que t'es, et voilà. Point. Y'a... Y'a des gens qui ont pas de famille sur laquelle cracher... »

Lucy gardait un silence buté.

« Et puis, ils sont pas si terribles... Roxanne... Lily... Hu... euh... Albus et Rose. Tu peux _au moins_ leur parler... Ou essayer. Ou essayer d'essayer. Regarde : Lily est à côté de toi... »

La cadette Potter renifla bruyamment et rangea son portable dans un repli de sa robe de sorcière : « Et on se demande pourquoi ça finit à Poufsouffle... »

Molly esquissa un sourire. « Je tiens à souligner le fait que le Choixpeau ait considéré Serpentard comme première maison. » L'expression de Lily se fit dubitative. « Et je déconne pas... »

Si, elle déconnait. C'était son passe-temps préféré, décoincer des Serpentard pédants.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Fred pénétra dans la pièce, puis posa son cul sur la moquette, dans un coin de la salle. Il sortit ensuite un livre de sous sa chemise et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Les filles s'entre-regardèrent.

« Quand je dis que. Voilà » dit Lucy. Puis elle ajouta en apostrophant Fred : « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je lis » dit laconiquement le jeune homme. Il tourna une page dudit livre.

« Oui. Mais pourquoi ici ? » fit Molly avec une pointe d'agacement.

« Trop de bruit. »

« Tu lis quoi ? » demanda Lily, curieuse. Fred, sans cesser sa lecture, pointa la couverture dans sa direction. Elle déchiffra lentement le titre. « Ah. Et c'est bien ? »

« Oui. »

Lily haussa un sourcil, puis se tourna vers les deux autres filles. « Bon, on en était à où ? »

Molly passa les deux heures suivantes affalée sur le canapé. La conversation, de temps à autre, avait un léger air surréaliste et sonnait quelquefois creux. Cependant, elle devait avouer un avantage à végéter ainsi : elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, croisé cette tête à claques de Louis.

A un moment, la chenille était passée par là en chantant des chansons paillardes à tue-tête. Sinon, dans l'ensemble, cela avait été plutôt calme.

Ce fut Teddy qui vint les chercher, leur intimant avec gentillesse et savoir vivre de bouger leurs gros culs jusqu'à la cuisine, ce qu'ils firent avec moult grimaces. L'on était peut-être pas vieux, mais purée ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal aux jambes ! Fred se servit du tapis comme marque-page et les suivit, l'air à moitié dans les vapes.

Il ne restait plus, à la cuisine, que son père, Harry, Angelina et Teddy. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de manger lentement leur dessert. Sa grand-mère les regardait faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, assise à une extrémité de la table. Elle sortit de sa léthargie lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, leur présentant leurs places d'un geste ample : « Il reste des pâtes. Attendez, je vais vous les chercher » dit-elle. Elle fit ensuite mine de se lever, mais ce fut sans compter sur la promptitude de Fred.

« Laisse, Mamie. Je m'en occupe. »

La table trembla, grinça, mais ne s'effondra pas lorsque le Serdaigle posa le grand plat sur la vieille nappe usée ,au grand étonnement de Molly. De dehors, on entendit une clameur soudaine. Molly s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour tenter d'apercevoir les autres sous la lueur dansante du soir : « Ils jouent au Quidditch ? »

« Non. Au football » répondit Harry.

Lily et Lucy prirent place à la table et commencèrent à se servir.

« Un fichu sport de _Moldus_... » renchérit Teddy. Molly tiqua : « Je sais ce que c'est. J'suis pas co... bête à ce point. » Angelina l'observait en faisant la moue.

« Mais je sais même pas pourquoi il font ça... » poursuivit le jeune homme. « C'est une nouvelle mode ou quoi ? » Molly vit distinctement Harry froncer les sourcils. Pourtant, son ton était détaché lorsqu'il répondit à Teddy : « Enfin... ça nous change un peu du Quidditch... Toujours la même chose, c'est redondant... »

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage du Métamorphomage : « Mais tu sais même pas y jouer, au foot ! »

Molly fit ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire en de pareilles circonstances : elle arrêta de prêter attention à leur querelle et s'assit devant une grande assiettée de pâtes. Le tout était froid, un peu collant et formait une bouillie pâteuse ; Molly trouva cela délicieux. Ça collait un peu au palais.

« Molly, ça se passe bien pour toi, Poudlard ? » fit Harry.

Jusqu'alors, on avait seulement entendu le bruit profond des couverts raclant les assiettes. Elle levait la tête vers son oncle qui se trouvait aussi être le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Mais aussi le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, et autant d'épitaphes que Molly avait relevé lors de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

La deuxième guerre n'était pas dans les programmes du Ministère ; toutefois, Binns l'avait inclue dans son programme que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais ébranler. Molly savait donc ce qu'il avait fait. Ce que les Weasley avait fait. Elle savait qu'il s'était levé contre une force puissante là où le Ministère n'avait fait que se replier dans l'ombre.

Elle savait ça, et elle trouvait toujours que ses lunettes étaient les chose les plus stupides que n'ait jamais créées cette terre.

Teddy s'était excusé et était sorti dans l'air vivifiant de la nuit. Elle apercevait le point rouge de sa cigarette se détachant des ténèbres et des quelques lampes qui parsemaient le jardin. On était heureux, dehors. Les enfants courraient dans la neige et les adultes applaudissaient. Tout était bien, et pourtant...

« Ouais. Euh... Oui. C'est cool. Les cours... tout ça » dit-elle.

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire plus tard ? »

Son père déguisa un éclat de rire en une toux amusée ; Angelina lui tapa sur la main.

« Euh... non. Je sais pas du tout... Peut-être dans les Potions... Où un cursus moldu... peut-être voyager, découvrir de nouvelles cultures... je sais vraiment pas, en fait. J'attends l'inspiration » trancha t-elle.

Son avenir, exposé en quelques phrases, paraissait très, très flou et faisait très, très peur.

« Elle attendra longtemps » persifla Lily.

Harry remonta les célèbres lunettes sur son nez ; il semblait prendre son mal en patience.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec cette gosse ? » soupira t-il. On sentait une certaine fierté poindre de sa voix, bien que Molly ne saisisse pas pourquoi. Lily était exécrable : tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on est bien tous dans le même bateau » rit Angelina.

« Tous des ingrats ! » renchérit son père.

Les trois adultes éclatèrent de rire. Les trois enfants, eux, échangèrent un regard empli d'effroi. Il y avait des moments où ils avaient du mal à comprendre leurs parents...

« But ! » hurla quelqu'un à l'extérieur. Le cri fut bientôt repris et amplifié.

Quant à Molly, elle se resservit en pâtes.

-o-0-o-

« Elle est là » murmura James. Son souffle chatouilla vicieusement l'oreille de Louis, qui retint à grand peine un éclat de rire. Il sentait le corps de James collé contre le sien ; il percevait également l'odeur de sueur -virile- qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

« Ta... bouche... » répondit-il. James avait son œil collé contre le trou de la serrure. Lui apercevait un rai de lumière qui perçait de sous la porte du placard, mais c'était bien tout. Il priait intérieurement pour ne pas se découvrir une claustrophobie avancée dans les quelques minutes qui allaient suivre.

« Elle est... dans la pièce » articula lentement James.

« Oh merde. »

Un frisson glacé le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. C'était... terrifiant.

« Elle vient vers nous... »

« Oh putain. »

« Oh putain. »

La porte du placard s'ouvrit ; Louis tomba en avant, entraînant James dans sa chute. Il se retrouva donc vautré sur la moquette avec James l'écrasant de tout son poids et, accessoirement, aux pieds d'une Ginny hilare. Les poings posées sur les hanches, elle regardait le spectacle qu'offraient les deux garçons d'un œil amusé :

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous faisiez dans ce placard » dit-elle.

James s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le devança :

« En bas » fit-elle d'un ton sévère. « Tout de suite. Vous faîtes comme les autres et vous allez aider votre grand-mère. » Voyant qu'ils tardaient à réagir, elle ajouta : « Au pas de course. Et malheur à celui que je surprend en train de faire tout autre chose que ce que votre grand-mère vous aura demandé. James Potter, retiens ces paroles ! »

Après leur avoir jeté un dernier regard, Ginny sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées.

« _James Potter, retiens ces paroles !_ » bougonna le dénommé James. « Et elle, je peux savoir ce qu'elle fait ? Des macaronis, peut-être ? Mon cul... »

Louis se remit les cheveux en place : « Ta mère me fait peur, parfois. »

« Et je vis avec ça _tous les jours_ » se lamenta James.

Les adolescents se plaignirent de cette vie ô combien injuste tout en descendant les escaliers. La maison bruissait d'activités, sous la supervision intransigeante de Molly, première du nom. Elle avait tous l'air d'une matrone intransigeante, et cela faisait frémir les deux garçons. James s'approcha d'elle, un air de chien battu sur le visage : « On peut t'aider ? »

Leur grand-mère se tourna vers lui : « Oh ! James ! C'est tellement gentil à toi de proposer ton aide ! Je crois que vous pouvez aller aider Fred à équeuter les haricots ! »

Leur cousin releva la tête ; les deux garçons se posèrent à la table, observant avec effroi le tas effroyable de haricots, qui semblait surgir de la nappe comme quelque monstre abyssale. Molly tourna le dos à cet instant. Fred profita de cette opportunité pour se pencher vers eux et murmurer d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique : « L'équeutage de haricots, c'est un truc peinard, capito ? Ça fait une heure que j'y suis... » Louis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la pile ridiculement petite qui se dressait en face du Serdaigle. « Et je compte bien y rester jusqu'à midi. Ne foutez pas la merde, s'il-vous-plaît... » leur fit Fred d'un ton suppliant.

James et Louis se sourirent et s'emparèrent dans un même geste d'un haricot.

« Compte sur nous » dit Louis avec affabilité.

« Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… La défense de la veuve et de l'orphelin nous appelle à la lutte ! »

Fred leur sourit.

-o-0-o-

« Elle me gonfle. »

« Qui ? »

« Molly 1.0 »grogna Molly 2.0.

Lucy se redressa péniblement et posa ses poings sur les hanches. Elle, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de se gratter le visage à tout moment, avait désormais le visage constellé de tâches brunâtres. On avait demandé -ordonné- aux deux sœurs de faire place nette à l'extérieur. Elles n'en voyaient toutefois pas l'utilité : on avait prévu de la pluie pour ce soir et ils ne finiraient sûrement pas à l'extérieur. De toute manière, c'était Noël. Les Noël au Terrier avaient toujours été… _chiant__s_. Des traditions familiales qui s'éternisaient et tout ça, et puis des cousins bruyants à la limite de la connerie.

« Peut-être que c'est un moyen… d'oublier » jugea Lucy.

« Si elle nous avait oublié, _nous_, ça m'aurait arrangée » bougonna Molly, qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

Cette tâche était idiote.

« On fait la gueule ? » dit une voix moqueuse.

Lucy ne fit pas mine de se retourner, ayant sans doute reconnu la personne qui les alpaguait ainsi. Molly, au contraire, voyait dans l'échange une manière de fuir ce travail idiot, débile et profondément _abrutissant_. Poufsouffle, d'accord. Mais fallait pas non plus pousser.

« Ron ! » s'exclama t-elle d'un ton ravi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement discuter avec lui ; les Weasley étaient trop nombreux : parfois, c'était un peu difficile à suivre. « Est-ce que… ta mère… a toujours été comme ça ? »

L'adulte éclata de rire et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle flancha sous le poids que Ron faisait peser sur son corps. Derrière, Lucy affichait un sourire sardonique : Ron, c'était bien _le_ type de la famille qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saquer ; allez savoir pourquoi, ce devait être physique.

« Je dirais qu'elle s'est adoucie avec l'âge » dit Ron avec humour. « J'ai passé la moitié de mon enfance à tenter d'échapper aux tâches ménagères qu'elle nous attribuait... »

Quelque part dans la maison, James et Louis équeutaient des haricots.

« Il faut bien que la nouvelle génération en pâtisse un peu. Sinon, à quoi bon grandir ? »

Il lui présenta une face hypocrite, lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla en sifflotant gaiement.

Molly sentit alors une goutte de pluie s'écraser sur sa main ; elle leva les yeux au ciel. Tout d'un coup, elle avait follement envie d'un soda. Ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Ou d'une corde. Lucy siffla quelque chose entre ses dents ; cela avait tout l'air de quelque remarque vindicative.

« Viens » fit Molly en jetant un regard désespéré aux dalles du jardin. « On rentre. »

« Bah heureusement » répondit sa sœur.

Elle était déjà à l'intérieur avant que Molly ne puisse dire « Quidditch ».

Il pleuvait. Quelques secondes plus tard, des trombes d'eau déferlaient sur la région. Joyeux Noël.

-o-0-o-

Louis opéra une approche subtile qui n'avait rien à envier à la course sauvage du requin déferlant sur sa proie -à un chaton venant quémander de la bouffe-. Il prit une profonde inspiration et présenta sa face la plus avenante à la jeune fille. Cette dernière lisait passivement _Sorcière Hebdo_ ; on pouvait entendre ses reniflements méprisants depuis l'autre bout de la maison.

« Au fait… Merci pour les chocolats » dit-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Lucy releva la tête et jaugea le blondinet par en-dessous. « De rien » fit-elle d'un ton laconique. Louis resta pourtant planté là ; il paraissait attendre quelque chose. Il attendait. Attendait. Attendait encore.

Lucy comprit enfin : « Ok. Ça, ça veut dire que tu m'as offert quelque chose ». Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis ajouta en tâchant de faire _sa_ frimousse « Merci. » Tout le monde a toujours la sienne ; celle qui vous fait sembler adorable au reste du monde et qui fait réfléchir au pourcentage de psychopathes que comptait l'humanité.

« De rien » dit Louis.

Il pensa aux personnes qui lui restaient à remercier et se sentit soudainement abattu. C'était sa _fichue_ mère qui avait encore voulu mettre son grain de sel dans sa vie, et avait ainsi obligé les enfants à faire de _fichus_ cadeaux. Si l'on faisait le calcul, l'on obtenait un total de -en comptant les deux débiles qui lui servaient de sœurs- douze cadeaux ; là, c'était sans compter sur les adultes, ces gros crevards, qui se sentaient obligés de faire un commentaire s'ils se sentaient mésestimés. Louis étaient quasiment certain qu'il s'agissait d'un genre de bizutage géants dont il était la victime.

C'étaient donc douze cadeaux. Ajoutez à ça le cadeau concerté que l'on offrait aux parents -d'habitude, Victoire s'en chargeait en qualité de grande sœur responsable-, un petit quelque-chose pour son parrain -Charlie- qui valait son pesant de fric et offrait des présents relativement _cools_ -il avait reçu son balai de lui, à son quatorzième anniversaire et, bien que ce dernier était depuis longtemps passé de mode, lui offrait encore des sensations fabuleuses-, et quelque chose qu'il devait choisir à la force de ses tripes pour Callum, James, mais aussi Lewis et Elisa, avec qui il avait de très bons contacts, sans toutefois être de proches amis. Ils se parlaient et rigolaient un bon coup, mais les deux autres Gryffondor restaient… sa bande. Ses poteaux. Ses distributeurs attitrés de bouffe.

De temps en temps, il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas une fête purement et simplement commercial. Vraiment.

« Moi, c'était le chocolat » dit Lucy. Sa voix le tira de sa torpeur.

« Hein ? »

« Si tu te demandes c'était quoi mon cadeau. Moi, c'était le chocolat » répéta la Serpentard.

Louis pensa à la pile de paquets de chocolat qui avait miraculeusement poussé au milieu de la nuit et avait manqué d'envahir son lit de leurs papiers d'emballages colorés. Il émit un reniflement de dédain.

« Je trouve que c'est débile » appuya Lucy. « Enfin, voilà : pas que je t'aime pas… Mais je te connais pas vraiment non plus… en plus, c'est un magnifique budget qui passe à la trappe… et les cadeaux qu'on reçoit en retour ne se revende même pas sur le marché… j'ai reçu trois boîtes euh… tu sais, celle qu'on voit directement à notre droite, lorsque l'on rentre sur le Chemin de Traverse par le Chaudron Baveur ? »

« Euh… _Les délices de Noël, l'éveil des sens pour une nuit magique_ ? »

« Ouais. Bah j'en ai reçu trois. Trois putains de boîtes identiques ! » Elle paraissait franchement révoltée de cette _incroyable_ injustice.

Louis sourit : « C'est l'intention qui compte. »

Lucy lui lança un regard qui se voulait méchant : « C'est bien une phrase de... »

« Oui » la coupa t-il. « Je pense qu'on a compris. On va tâcher d'éviter les attaques à caractères raciales envers les maisons, ou on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Sinon… je crois que Dominique, cette année, avait prévu de réutiliser les cadeaux qu'elle aurait reçu. »

L'autre ricana : « Molly avait fait ça, y'a deux ans. Trop d'organisation. Trop risqué pour valoir le coup. »

« Mais tout le monde s'en fout. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Enfin, voilà. Quoi. Je te laisse à ta lecture » dit-il. Il tourna les talons. Ensuite, il aurait bien aimé aller s'occuper de la grande sœur, mais il savait bien que… voilà. Quoi. Il n'oserait pas aller se présenter devant elle en agitant ses bras et en hurlant qu'il était là, ouais. Qu'il était là, ici et maintenant, et qu'elle devrait bien faire avec un jour ou l'autre.

« Tu peux pas imaginer comme c'est du Shakespeare » souffla Lucy.

Il y avait quelque chose, dans cette fête, qui le foutait en rogne. Peut-être l'ambiance. Les gens. La famille. Les circonstances dans lesquelles se déroulaient cette farce géante. Les BUSE qui, mine de rien, lui donnaient envie de se rouler par terre et de hurler que tout s'arrête et que tout allait trop vite pour lui, lui, lui.

Y avait-il un destin tout tracé, ou pouvait-on franchir la ligne toute tracé et s'enfoncer dans le désert ?

Il avait envie d'être joyeux, putain. Il avait juste envie d'être joyeux.


	5. Et les frites

Bonjour. Mesdames et Messieurs et la compagnie.  
>Juste pour dire que voilà, appréciez si vous aimez apprécier ce genre de choses.<br>Ah.  
>Sinon.<br>Nourrissez le pauvre auteur affamé, il aime bien dévorer des reviews, s'en est dérangeant.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5<strong>

_**Et les Frites**_

_"Abandonnons les citations. La vie n'est pas une citation. La vie n'est pas les autres parce que la vie est nous, et que nous sommes la vie. Nous ne serons donc pas la répétition des milliards de vies qui nous ont précédés."  
><em>Quelque Part, La Personne Qui L'Aura Dit

-o-0-o-

« Et les frites » souffla James.

« Les frites, c'est la vie » rétorqua Louis.

« C'est une brise au petit matin. »

« Quatre pintes de bière. »

« Jean-Pédoncule dansant la capucine. »

« La différence entre le carré du rectangle de l'hypoténuse et le carré droit pas droit de la différence du carré au carré. »

Roxanne grogna. Fred se servait en frites, tout en lançant des regards en coin aux deux adolescents goguenards : « Mon royaume pour une frite. »

« Ma femme pour une frite » dit Hugo.

Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel : « Ta femme ? Vraiment ? »

« Et bien oui » appuya le jeunot, sans se départir d'un sourire légèrement dérangeant sur cette face imberbe.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel : « Je suis sûre que j'étais pas comme ça quand j'étais petite » dit-elle d'un ton où perçait une note de désespoir.

« Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que lui » avisa Fred.

Sa sœur l'ignora : « J'étais beaucoup plus mature que ça. »

« Tu veux voir ma maturité ? » glissa Hugo, goguenard.

« Mon royaume pour que les chatons ferment leur gueule » soupira Molly.

Le dîner suivait tristement son cours, entre tentatives vaines pour égayer un peu l'ensemble et grandes périodes de blanc qui faisaient peur à vivre. Les adultes, à côté, discutaient poliment de tout et de beaucoup de rien. George essayait de se noyer dans son verre de vin ; Grand-mère souriait d'un air absent, les yeux dans le vague. Il y avait quelque chose de vide dans cette maison, comme si la cheminée, tout d'un coup, n'avait plus été à sa place. Ça suintait de tous les pores de la pièce ; Louis se lançait dans une piètre imitation de MacGo.

Elle avala une frite.

A la place de la cheminée, cela laissait comme un trou béant dont on ne parvenait pas à tâter le fond.

Roxanne observait son cousin en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Bon public, elle était fascinée par tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Poudlard, et se délectait des soirées en famille où leurs parents respectifs ressassaient leurs _jeunes__ années_. De temps à autre, Molly avait peine à les croire : il semblait impossible que tout cela ait véritablement eu lieu ; en comparaison, les cours qu'elle suivait lui paraissait bien ternes. Franchement. Elle aurait bien apprécié un peu d'aventures dans cette vie un poil trop fade qui était la sienne. Un professeur loup-garou. Un basilic. Ce genre de trucs complètement tarés dont leurs parents parlaient comme d'une promenade au parc.

Cette année, Roxanne n'avait pas reçu sa lettre. Elle ne la recevrait jamais.

Molly avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien, toujours, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et qu'elle pourrait vivre avec ça ; et elle ne comprenait pas comment l'on pouvait naître sans ressentir cet appel puissant et la baguette au bout des doigts, et _Wingardium Leviosa_. Elle s'imaginait alors sa vie, sans Poudlard. Sans la magie. Cela formait un tableau tout aussi triste que ce repas. Que Grand-père pourrissant au fond d'une tombe et le bois mat du cercueil, et le bruit sinistre des mottes de terre résonnant dans la lueur pâle du jour.

Pourtant, malgré sa situation, Roxanne paraissait prendre tout cela… _bien_. Comme ça venait. Au fil de la vie et- _cela devait être si triste_.

« Ça vous dit de bouger ? » tenta Dominique, une fois que chacun eu à peu près fini son plat ; Hugo jouait avec ses haricots, en les asticotant du bout de sa fourchette. D'un commun accord, les jeunes se levèrent, s'attirant quelques regards mi-intéressés des adultes.

« Vous allez où ? » demanda Teddy.

Visiblement, il aurait bien aimé les imiter. Molly retint un ricanement : elle n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes, elle. Les adultes étaient ennuyeux au possible ; aucun risque qu'elle se mette brusquement à leur taper la causette lors des repas de famille. Que chacun reste à sa place et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

« Dans le salon » répondit James de manière évasive. Il n'attendit pas que l'autre réagisse et quitta rapidement la pièce, derrière Louis qui portait Hugo sur son dos.

Le môme semblait heureux d'abandonner ces ignobles légumes verdâtres. Molly leur emboîta le pas.

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire : il pleuvait affreusement dehors, comme elle l'avait prévu plus tôt dans la journée. Les jouets et cadeaux reçus ce matin avait été testés, débattus et étaient, pour la plupart, à moitié oubliés au fond du sac ; Dominique se sentait ballonnée : le mélange surprenant de chocolat, chips, frites, glaces ne faisait jamais bon ménage.

Molly s'affala sur le canapé, pour changer ; les autres prirent place en groupes éparses, souvent par familles. Il n'y avait bien que Louis et James, et dans une certaine mesure Albus et Rose, qui avait développé une amitié dépassant les simples liens familiaux. On voulait bien se parler, certes, parce que l'on y était obligé, mais chacun avait ses propres amis à Poudlard. On savait aussi que Weasley voulait dire quelque chose, et l'on se serrait les coudes à l'occasion, mais elle ne se voyait pas devenir copain comme cochon avec… _James_.

La jeune fille se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire ses siens, d'amies. Holly était actuellement en Australie pour une raison non-déterminée ; Ellie avait fait entendre que ses vacances seraient tout aussi merdiques qu'à l'accoutumée, évoquant des cousines qu'elle avait qualifiées de « trucs qui parlent et font des trucs d'humains, mais non mais franchement je suis certaine que voilà » ; quant à Nancy, elle ne s'était pas étendue sur la question. Ses deux parents étaient divorcés et ne s'étaient pas quitté en très bons termes : elle passerait certainement son temps libre à servir de hibou messager entre les deux partis.

Dominique se posa à côté d'elle, la grâce d'un sac à patates en prime : « Je te dis que j'ai _trop _mangé... »

« Si tu le dis » marmonna t-elle.

« Je vais exploser ! » fit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Elle paraissait contrite.

Molly sentit quelqu'un prendre place à sa droite ; elle tourna la tête. Et rencontra le regard bleu azur de Louis. Elle sursauta bien malgré elle, mais se contint en esquissant un mince sourire. Il n'y avait rien, rien du tout. Elle n'avait pas à se mettre dans tous ses états pour si peu. C'était Noël, la joie, la bonne humeur, et il n'y avait aucune raison au fait de se morfondre sur sa vie en général.

Louis était un sujet préoccupant.

« Laisse de la place pour les Delacour » ricana le jeune homme en s'adressant à sa sœur.

« Tais-toi » fit cette dernière. « Je te parle plus. Je parle à personne. Mon corps ne parle à personne, ma bouche ne parle à personne... Je meurs dans ce canapé. »

Molly ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire franc devant l'air clairement désespéré de Dominique.

« La rumeur » dit Louis, en agitant son doigt devant son visage. « C'est que Grand-mère veut nous engraisser. Et nous donner à manger à la goule. Et entamer un commerce de croquettes pour goule. Weasley and Co, que ça s'appellerait. »

« C'était Victoire qu'avait dit ça, y'a deux ans, non ? » grommela Dominique dans sa barbe.

Molly regarda autour d'elle, s'attardant sur chacun des adolescents présents, à la recherche de la grande blonde. Elle ne la trouva pas ; « Tiens, elle est où ? »

Dominique se redressa dans l'instant, comme mue par une brusque poussée d'adrénaline. Son visage prit un air de conspiratrice ; elle se pencha plus avant vers Molly.

« Elle est restée à table. »

« A cause de... » poursuivit Louis, qui n'avait pas perdu un mot de l'échange et semblait apprécier l'instant plus que nécessaire.

« … Teddy » conclut Dominique, triomphante.

Molly fronça les sourcils : « Mais elle sortait pas avec son français, là ? Julien, quelque chose comme ça... »

Elle avait entraperçu le _froggish_ lors d'un de ses séjours au Terrier, aux dernières grandes vacances. Il ne lui avait pas fait grande impression mais, après tout, Victoire devait mieux le connaître qu'elle.

« Jules » précisa Dominique.

« Lecuyer » renifla Louis.

« Je crois qu'elle a rompu avec lui » poursuivit sa cousine. « Mais je suis pas sûre. Et puis je m'en fous : c'est pas vraiment une grosse perte. »

Louis leva un sourcil à son encontre : « Parce qu'au change, tu préfères Teddy ? »

Dominique haussa les épaules.

Molly se glissa doucement dans la conversation. Non pas parce qu'elle souhaitait parler avec Louis, mais parce qu'elle voulait tout simplement s'occuper l'esprit. Passer le temps en attendant une heure acceptable pour aller au lit. Noël était un peu terne, le pull qu'elle avait reçu, marqué d'un « M » jaunâtre, était un peu rugueux, mais dans l'ensemble, elle était bien. Le feu ronflait dans l'âtre et personne ne se tapait sur la gueule. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ?

Molly sentit lentement son attention flancher. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner ; elle était bien. Il faisait bon et beau. Une odeur entêtante et douce et tendre flottait dans l'air.

_Rien, rien de plus._

-o-0-o-

Louis hésitait : il ne savait pas s'il devait sourire comme un bienheureux ou se lamenter sur son sort.

Parce qu'il était visiblement en train de servir de coussin familial.

Et que voilà. Hein.

James avait ainsi posé sa tête sur son épaule droite et respirait bruyamment par la bouche ; il grommelait de temps à autres des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles. Tout en bavant certainement sur son pull. Ce n'était pas que Louis n'appréciait pas son ami. Non. C'étaient ses cheveux qu'il avait du mal à supporter. En particulier lorsque ces derniers prenaient un malin plaisir à se loger contre son cou ; c'était étrange et cela lui donnait envie de se gratter. Voilà.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le déloger. En effet, Molly avait sa tête posée sur ses cuisses.

Molly le _touchait_. Molly avait _sa_ tête contre _son_ corps. Contre _ses_ cuisses à _lui_.

Molly se servait de lui comme une espèce de coussin géant, vivant, et très humain. Et lui se laissait faire. Comme un con.

Parce qu'il y avait ce poids rassurant contre lui et ses cheveux roux en myriades de mèches folles. Et il pouvait _ressentir_ son souffle, et c'était beau, la façon dont elle _respirait_. Parce que son dos se soulevait et s'abaissait, doucement. Comme celui d'un gros chat.

Avec un peu moins de poils, certes. Louis se frappa mentalement pour penser cela, à ce moment précis, alors que tout était tellement _bien_. Que tout paraissait être à sa place, enfin. Que tout n'irait jamais mal. Son meilleur ami d'un côté et son… et… et la personne qu'il _aimait_ de l'autre. L'envie de lui caresser les cheveux, d'enfouir la main dans cette chevelure là, juste là, à portée de mains et tout à lui, rien qu'à lui… tout ça lui triturait le bout des doigts ; ça allait le rendre fou.

Il se trouva débile, mais ne bougea pas. Trop bon trop con, n'est-ce pas ?

Et la personne qu'il _aimait_ respirant doucement tout contre lui. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait et cette vérité s'incrusta avec lenteur dans sa conscience déjà pleinement embourbée dans la ronde folle du sommeil. Il l'aimait, elle et pas une autre, en cet instant-là, alors que les dernières braises du feu allaient bientôt s'éteindre. Il l'aimait.

Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter, sinon que cela lui faisait un peu peur.

-o-0-o-

« Il faut aimer les gens qu'on aime ! » lui dit James d'une voix haut perchée. Il tenait une flûte de champagne à la main, mais ce n'était pas du champagne. Certainement pas. Des bouteilles colorées avaient négligemment été posées sous la table basse. Presque hors-de-vue. Presque.

« Vraiment ? » fit mine de s'intéresser Louis.

« Vraiment ! Vraiment comme… vraiment ! Vraiment ! Vraiment ! Il faut aimer et aimer encore, et encore, et encore, et toujours plus et faut avoir les couilles, putain. Juste les couilles et l'autre vous aime en plus, alors il faut aimer. Et aimer et plus et ça explose, l'amour et tout ça, ça explose et ça brille tellement fort, le monde et l'amour ! »

Il reprit son souffle, les pommettes en feu. Louis s'autorisa un sourire : « Et ? »

« Et donc je vais l'aimer ! L'aimer ! L'aimer ! Et on s'en fout parce que si l'amour m'aime aussi donc c'est débile, voilà. C'est débile _l'amour_ ! »

Il conclut sa tirade en trébuchant sur l'un des tapis ; Louis se mit à prier intérieurement pour qu'aucun adulte ne se pointe dans les minutes, voire les heures qui allaient suivre.

Après le repas un peu léthargique de Noël, la semaine qu'ils avaient passée s'était révélée… intéressante. Réunissez l'ensemble des Weasley dans un espace clos, et regardez ce que vous obtenez : quelque chose de grand et d'effrayant qui faisait trembler la maisonnée sur ses fondations, voire même une petite portion du pays.

Pour sa part, il était allé visité les Delacour dans leur maison du bord de mer, se coltinant par la même occasion un sempiternel repas de famille ; il avait ainsi revu ses deux cousins, Nathan et Louise qui, eux, parlaient passablement l'anglais. Lui-même avait lâché prise dans sa tentative héroïque d'apprendre plus de deux mots de vocabulaire français, limitant ses vagues connaissances au très prosaïque « _Voulez-vous couchez avec moi, ce soir ?_ ». Ils avaient ensuite passé la soirée à jouer à Mario Kart Wii, laissant le plaisir d'une conversation saine à leurs parents.

Dans l'ensemble, Louis se targuait d'avoir appris deux ou trois bons gros jurons français.

Le reste du séjour s'était ensuite poursuivi avec d'intenses parties de Quidditch lorsque le temps le permettait -et même lorsqu'il ne le permettait pas ; ce n'était pas un peu de pluie qui allait les décourager-. Louis n'était pas un fervent joueur, mais se débrouillait assez lorsqu'il jouait comme batteur. Balancer quelques Cognards à la gueule de ses cousins, ça, il pouvait gérer ; il eut notamment la joie d'envoyer valser James dans le décor, au grand mécontentement de ce dernier, qui se vengea lors d'une bataille de boue spontanée.

Ouais, en gros, on pouvait dire que ça s'était plutôt bien passé.

Molly riait dans sa ligne de mire. Lui souriait tristement et se demandait à quel moment sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée. Et ses sentiments si flous et si fous.

Il savait que ce n'était pas normal, d'aimer sa cousine. Ça ne se faisait pas. Parce qu'elle était sa cousine, justement, qu'elle était une Weasley, que la société n'acceptait pas _ça_. Que c'était de… de… -il ne savait pas si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça- de l'inceste. Il se balançait des mots crus à la figure, sans détour et il se faisait mal. Il se faisait mal, car. Car il l'aimait.

Que ce n'était certainement pas réciproque.

Que -tiens- elle était majeure.

Qu'elle était de la _famille_.

Qu'il avait aussi un peu peur de ce grand Amour.

Amèrement, il se demanda s'il ne fallait pas mieux aller directement se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Ça avait un petit côté symbolique...

A quelques pas de lui, James venait d'entamer une conversation avec l'espèce de pouffe qui suivait Dominique comme son ombre, une métisse qui se prénommait, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Lennie Shacklebolt. Son ami paraissait en pleine parade nuptiale, au vu des gloussements hystériques qui s'échappaient par intermittence des lèvres de la jeune fille.

La vie paraissait tellement plus simple de ce côté-ci du globe.

Callum n'avait pas pu venir ; étant un Greengrass, il se devait de passer le Nouvel An à leur manoir familial, au grand damne du Gryffondor. Il s'était plaint durant tout le voyage en train de sa famille, arguant qu'elle était un véritable _trou à serpents, __avec des foutus serpents partout partout, et que franchement, et benh les soirées comme ça, c'était la louse._

Rose émit un grognement.

Pour les mêmes raisons, Scorpius Malfoy n'avait pas montré le bout de sa face de fouine. Quant à la meilleure amie de la jeune Serdaigle, Autumn, elle était en train de taper la causette avec Fred, arrachant quelques sourires timides au Serdaigle.

Ce qui était surprenant.

Fred était, en effet, limite asocial.

« Elle drague ? » lança négligemment Louis. Autant s'amuser un peu, et tant pis si les cancans n'était pas l'activité la plus intelligente du siècle.

Rose comprit, avec un temps de retard, qu'elle s'adressait à lui : « Autumn ? Nan. Pas son genre. Elle attend encore le prince charmant qui lui tombera tout cuit dans le bec. Elle… elle _sociabilise_... »

« Avec Fred ? »

Rose haussa les épaules.

Molly discutait, tapant du pied au rythme de la musique. Seule l'une de ses amies avait répondu présente, cette année. Ellie. Ou Nancy. Ou peut-être Holly, en fin de compte. Louis n'arrivait jamais à différencier les membres du groupe d'amies de Molly : leurs foutus prénoms étaient fichtrement trop emmerdants pour leur propre bien.

James avait commencé à conter fleurette à un coussin ; Louis ne savait pas si cela était intentionnel ou si le jeune homme ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il aurait du prêter plus attention à la quantité monumentale de liquide que James paraissait capable d'assimiler.

Il ricana intérieurement en songeant au réveil fabuleux que son cousin allait se taper le lendemain matin. Puis s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas du paraître plus intelligent à l'enterrement de son grand-père.

Autant pour lui. _Il faut balayer devant sa porte, _aurait dit sa mère. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose à faire de ce que disait sa mère…

Les adultes étaient partis en ville manger dans un restaurant français, les laissant seuls à la maison ; ils comptait manifestement sur Teddy pour maintenir un semblant d'ordre ; il était, après tout, adulte et vacciné. Actuellement, pour ce que pouvait en voir Louis, ce dernier observait d'un œil fixe une flûte de champagne vide, enfoncé dans un fauteuil et ne paraissait pas porter une très grande attention à son environnement immédiat.

Victoire était partie chez une amie, et lui restait à ce putain de Terrier à supporter ces putains de gosse. Louis pouvait sentir le ruminer d'ici.

Molly, elle, rit à gorge déployée.

La musique, pendant ce temps, montait crescendo ; cela, ou peut-être la gorge blanche de Molly, il ne sut jamais trop comment, lui saisit les tripes. C'était un de ces Moments. Un de ces Moments que l'on regrette encore une vingtaine d'années plus tard, que l'on ressasse, encore et encore, et que l'on ne cesse de ressasser, et que lui commençait déjà à se morfondre, alors que le Moment était toujours là, à portée de main, et qu'il pouvait lui appartenir, là, maintenant, s'il le voulait vraiment.

Et que Molly continuait à sourire.

Ça ne devait pas être si flippant que ça, l'amour. Ça n'avait pas à l'être. Si tout le monde le faisait, pourquoi pas lui ?

_Je m'appelle Louis Apollon Weasley_, se dit-il en son for intérieur.

Et elle s'appelait aussi Weasley.

Pourtant, en cet instant, il s'en foutait.

Car rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Il se noyait tout entier dans l'_être_. Il s'y plongeait et s'y laissa submerger ; ses mains étaient moites, collantes et- Il avait chaud. Car qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire chaud, ici… Quelqu'un ne pouvait-il pas ouvrir une fenêtre ?

S'il n'y allait pas dans les secondes à venir, il n'irait jamais. Le Moment serait gâché, humilié, et son étendard bafoué dans la boue sale des espoirs déçus, écrasé et souillé par des milliards et des milliards de petits pas rageurs.

Et cette Ellie-Nancy, ne pouvait-elle pas la lâcher ? Elle ne serait jamais seule, de toute la soirée, _jamais jamais jamais_, et tout serait emporté dans le courant froid de cette soirée gâchée qu'il ruminerait encore dans des dizaines d'années.

Mû par une pulsion subite, il se leva.

Rose le regarda s'éloigner d'un air absent.

-o-0-o-

Elle s'interrogea un instant sur ce que pouvait bien foutre Ellie et Holly à cette heure. Minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner. Elle en profiterait pour aller se resservir de ce mélange revigorant qu'un dénommé Danny avait apporté ; sympathique attention de sa part, vraiment. A ce qu'il paraissait, c'était un des cousins à la smala Potter… Pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire.

N'empêche que cette connerie dépotait _sa race_.

Dominique essayait d'entraîner ses amis sur l'espace qu'ils avaient emménagé pour pouvoir danser ; cela avait semblé une bonne idée sur le moment, mais maintenant… Molly était très bien où elle était. Le siège était confortable, le verre un peu vide, mais l'on ferait avec ; elle discutait de tout et de rien avec Nancy, qui semblait avoir découvert que James Potter n'était pas aussi con qu'il n'en avait l'air, même bourré comme il l'était.

Tranquille.

La musique qui s'écoulait d'antiques hauts-parleur rajoutait un peu de peps à la scène ; elle s'était assurée que l'on daigne au moins passer quelques chansons de son répertoire.

Elle n'attendait rien de cette soirée. Jusqu'à ce que Louis se pointe.

Il paraissait décidé comme pas deux et se tenait étrangement droit. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur Nancy, puis revint vers elle. Sa lèvre frémit :

« Je peux te parler, juste un moment ? Seuls ? »

Molly se figea. Nancy leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Oui, bien sûr que son cousin pouvait lui parler. L'on était dans une démocratie, les gens avaient le droit à la parole et tout et tout. Mais pourquoi _seuls_ ? Cela sonnait si…

Cliché.

Subitement, elle se dit que oui, vraiment, ce canapé était l'apogée de toute une existence, ce verre vide, mais plus pour longtemps, le nectar des dieux, et Louis un parasite un peu trop opiniâtre à écraser dans les plus brefs délais et les plus incroyables souffrances.

Elle sourit. « Ok. Tu m'excuses ? » fit-elle à Nancy qui, pour toute réponse, émit un grognement. Molly se leva sans faire mine de se presser.

« On… monte à l'étage ? » dit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard suppliant. Elle acquiesça et évita une… une ruée de bambins. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient si nombreux.

Leurs parents les auraient-ils laissé venir s'ils avaient su que leur marmaille serait laissée sans supervision ? Son regard erra du côté de Teddy. Ou _presque_ sans supervision ?

Elle fit la moue et se lança à la suite de Louis, qui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus son épaule, certainement pour s'assurer que Molly le suivait toujours.

Pourquoi vaudrait-il lui parler ? Pourquoi maintenant et _seuls_ ? Quelqu'un était-il au courant de ce qui pouvait presque apparaître comme la plus grosse connerie de sa vie -outre le fait d'avoir baisé ce crétin de Shields dans une salle de classe vide et d'avoir réussi à se faire choper par Kessel-Rusard- ?

Les étapes importances de son existence tournaient bien trop autour de certaines choses.

Louis la regardait en se grattant la tête de sa main droite. Il ne paraissait pas savoir quoi faire de son autre main, la plaçant tantôt dans sa poche de jeans, derrière son dos quelques secondes plus tard ou la laissant ballante le long du corps aussitôt après.

Il était rouge, dénota calmement Molly.

« Donc ? » lança t-elle d'un ton abrupt.

Louis prit une inspiration et s'humecta la commissure des lèvres. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Je t'aime. »

Ah.


	6. A la portée des caniches

Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews ! (C'est incroyable, c'est magnifique, vous êtes le soleil de ma vie et je vous aime.)  
>Avant la fin des vacances, voici le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frais (je me suis surpris moi-même -OMG, je suis dans les temps-).<br>(N'oubliez pas de bien manger vos brocolis et de vous brosser les dents après chaque repas.)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6<strong>

_**A la portée des caniches**_

_"L'amour c'est l'infini mis à la portée des caniches [...]"_  
>Voyage au bout de la nuit, L.F Céline<p>

-o-0-o-

Sa première réaction fut que, franchement, elle aurait du s'y attendre. Louis, dans sa tête, passait en effet pour être une réincarnation de Gryffondor en personne : incroyablement teigneux, borné, et incapable de percevoir les limites de l'acceptable.

Autant dire que _ça_, les trois petits mots qu'il venait de lui balancer dans la figure, cela faisait un peu les mots de trop, une espèce de bombe à retardement qu'elle ne savait pas de quel côté prendre. Elle aurait bien aimé disposer d'un mode d'emploi pour ce genre de situation, le type de trucs ultra-pratiques bien illustrés avec des étapes claires et précises, sans parler du meilleur moyen de s'en sortir sans trop de casse.

Sa deuxième réaction fut d'émettre un bruit étrange, qu'elle classifierait plus tard entre le miaulement de chaton et le bruit d'une porte grinçant sur ses gonds, faute de ne pas avoir été huilée depuis _très, très_ longtemps.

_Je t'aime._

Sans surprise, Louis paraissait attendre une réponse autre que le miaulement pitoyable qu'elle venait de pousser. Ses yeux bleus la jaugeaient sous une fine mèche rousse qui lui bouffait le visage ; le jeune homme l'écarta d'une main désinvolte.

Et bien, elle n'avait rien à lui répondre. _Rien du tout._ A moins que.

« Ah » fit-elle.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment intelligent.

Molly n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Elle avait déjà refusé des avances par le passé. Un dénommé Charles Dubois se remettait encore difficilement de la rebuffade qu'elle lui avait infligée en quatrième année ; quant à Artur Maximoff, il lui jetait des regards étranges lorsqu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs.

Du moins n'avaient-ils pas mis longtemps à comprendre le message : non, c'était non. Et pas _non, mais peut-être que si enfin voilà si je t'aime tu dois bien m'aimer en retour __et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants et un chien et ça ne te gêne pas si je parle de toi à mes parents._

Avec Louis, elle savait déjà que ce serait un poil plus compliqué.

C'était son cousin.

C'était quelqu'un qu'elle reverrait et reverrait encore au fil des années, famille oblige.

C'était quelqu'un avec qui elle avait admirablement baisé. Fait l'amour. Quelqu'un qui s'était uni à elle, le temps d'une nuit, avec beaucoup de passion, d'alcool et de nostalgie des temps perdus et de l'enfance qui se barrait trop vite -elle ne voulait pas foutre l'alcool là-dedans, ça n'avait rien à voir-.

Et puis elle l'aimait un peu.

Une sorte d'étincelle qu'elle aurait aimé écraser, parce qu'elle sentait bien que toute cette mouise ne les mènerait jamais à rien, et qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas _essayer_. C'était impossible parce qu'il était son foutu cousin. Il était même foutrement trop jeune, de deux ans bien tassés son cadet, peut-être même qu'il était un parfait abruti, pour autant qu'elle le sache.

Et elle l'aimait un peu, mais les étincelles s'envolaient dans l'air du soir et n'aillaient pas tarder à s'éteindre. Tout redeviendrait sombre et cet amour fugace n'aurait été qu'une connerie de plus. A ajouter, bien entendu, à l'autel de tous ces trucs crétins qu'elles avaient fait, quand bien même elle aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois.

Comme la fois où-

« Je n'ai pas bu » dit Louis, abruptement. Il était bien trop proche d'elle. Il n'avait pas à l'être. Pourquoi était-il si proche ?

« Moi si » répondit-elle d'un ton distrait.

« C'est pas grave. »

« Ok. »

C'était pas grave.

L'autre prit une profonde inspiration, bien avant que les fabuleux neurones de Molly n'aient eu le temps de se mettre _enfin_ à carburer :

« Quand je te dis que je t'aime, ça veut dire que... »

Ça voulait dire _ça_.

« Ouais » le coupa t-elle. « C'est bon. J'ai compris. »

Louis referma la bouche et la dévisagea. Il attendit ensuite quelques secondes, puis compris qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Que peut-être n'allait-elle jamais réagir.

Que ce n'était pas normal. Putain, c'était tout de même de Molly dont l'on parlait. Elle le savait elle-même : elle n'était pas du genre à aller creuser un trou en attendant que les choses passent ; elle prenait ses couilles en main, et puis c'était tout.

Elle avait juste son courage à prendre à deux mains et-. Et quoi ?

-o-0-o-

_Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor…_

Louis ne savait pas si des générations d'élèves s'étaient appuyés sur cette même litanie pour mener à bien les tâches de centaines d'existences ; tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était que cela avait raffermi sa volonté d'_agir_. Et tant pis si cela lui paraissait on ne peut plus stupide.

_Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor, Gryffondor…_

Louis l'avait balancé comme on balance une bouteille à la mer, cette déclaration-là dont, après tout, il n'était même pas certain. Non ? Oui. Oui ? Non. _Je t'aime._

Il l'avait fait, putain.

Et après ?

Et après quoi ? C'était à son tour à elle, de jouer, non ? D'avancer les pièces d'une partie d'échecs grandeur nature dont nul ne connaissait véritablement les règles. Son tour. Au tour de Molly.

C'était à elle d'agir. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Louis ne voulait pas de ces platitudes niaises. Il voulait qu'elle réponde. Qu'elle lui réponde. Qu'elle fasse quelque chose, bordel ! Ce n'était pas à lui. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas.

Il commença à se détester, et à détester cette pièce toute entière, et à la détester, elle. A détester les bruits qui leur parvenaient de l'étage inférieur. A se dire que c'était _con, con, con_. Que lui était tout aussi _con, con, con._

-0-o-0-

Le monde tournait un peu. Molly sentait la chaleur de l'alcool au creux, là, tout au creux de son ventre, et puis un grand vide au-delà.

Louis venait encore de se rapprocher. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau, à moins qu'elle ne se l'imagine -mais comment pouvait-on s'imaginer ça ?-. Il était si… _jeune_.

Tellement, tellement trop _jeune_.

-o-0-o-

_Gryffondor._

Au vingt-et-unième siècle, ces trois syllabes signifiaient-elles encore quelque chose ?

Et puis, l'on avait pas besoin d'être Gryffondor, après tout. Après tout, voilà tout ce qui rendait les imbéciles heureux : un peu d'amour et un poil de joie.

D'amour.

_Imbécile. Et fier._

Et.

-o-0-o-

Louis se pencha vers elle. Il était plus grand, mais à peine, quelques centimètres tout au plus.

Deux ans, c'étaient de belles excuses à s'envoyer à la face. Mais. C'était idiot.

Totalement _con_.

Les lèvres de Louis se posèrent sur les siennes.

-0-o-0-

Ils s'embrassèrent.

-o-0-o-

Son haleine empestait l'alcool.

Il en exécrait l'odeur. Cela lui rappelait trop cette fameuse nuit, là, celle de l'enterrement, où il avait bu plus que de raison et où-. Et où il avait découvert que-

Que Molly existait, et c'était une sorte d'amarre solide, alors que l'on se trouvait emporté par les flots poisseux du grand fleuve de la vie.

_N'empêche qu'elle pue de la gueule._

C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un ; il se demanda si c'était quelque chose à fêter.

-0-o-0-

Durant une fraction de seconde, elle voulut résister, s'écarter de lui, de _ça_, mettre fin à une connerie plus grande que le plus grand des univers. Juste une infime fraction de seconde, le temps de se rendre compte que tout était enfin _bien_, et qui était-ils donc, tous ces gens et ce même univers, pour décider des limites de son existence ? Qui étaient-ils donc pour décider de ce qui était bon ou mauvais, dans un monde où les nuances de gris prévalaient sur les tons tranchés d'un monde en noir et blanc ?

Qui était-elle pour outrepasser ces limites ?

Molly répondit à ce baiser de tout son âme -sérieusement ?-, et tant pis. Il n'embrassait pas si mal que ça, le jeunot, après tout. Qu'on lui rajoute un peu expérience et on pourrait faire quelque chose de potable de ce petit bout d'homme et de cet ange tombé du ciel…

Tout à ce baiser fou, elle n'entendit pas les craquements de l'escalier, pas plus que le grincement des gonds lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée.

Stupidement, Louis non plus.

Puis elle perçut un courant d'air, à moins que ce ne fut le glapissement étranglé que poussa Fred en réalisant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux qui ne la sortit de son petit monde : « Koa ? » croassa t-il.

Louis sursauta. Elle aussi. Ils se séparèrent.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine ; le sang lui battait aux tempes. Molly vit le jeune métis sans le voir, et lui continuait à les regarder, ses yeux noirs écarquillés. Fred battit lentement en retraite vers la porte.

« J'étais venu... » balbutia t-il.

Il s'interrompit.

« Feux d'artifices. »

Finalement, il trébucha et se rua dans le couloir sans demander son reste. Molly l'entendit descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Une porte s'ouvrit, en bas ; des éclats de voix retentirent dans la maison, et l'on entendit le bruit d'une porte se refermant, étouffant les sons.

Puis il n'y eut qu'un semblant de silence.

« Putain » marmonna Louis, la mâchoire serrée.

Minuit n'allait pas tarder à sonner ; ils vaudraient mieux qu'ils soient en bas pour le décompte. Molly grimaça et rajusta une mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue : « Je… Je descends » balbutia t-elle. Elle quitta la pièce de la même manière que le Serdaigle quelques secondes plus tôt : un peu trop vite pour que ce ne fut anodin.

Arrivée au pied des escaliers, elle prit une grande inspiration : il savait. Quelqu'un _savait_. Quelqu'un était au courant qu'elle avait embrassé cet abruti de Louis Weasley et pouvait utiliser cette connaissance à tout moment pour… pour la faire chanter ? Fred savait ; mais Fred la ferait-il chanter ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

Elle se donnait l'impression d'être une paranoïaque maladive. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait s'en effrayer ou se targuer de posséder un minimum de bon sens.

Bon sens… cela lui faisait penser qu'elle avait planté Louis, là-haut, sans même une once d'explication. Autant pour les choix stupides, elle avait tendance à les enchaîner à une vitesse alarmante ces derniers temps.

Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la porte et se composa un sourire de façade.

Rien n'avait changé : James regardait fixement l'écran vide de la télévision, serrant contre son corps un énorme coussin verdâtre et balbutiant des mots inintelligibles à intervalles irréguliers ; Teddy était toujours sur son fauteuil et paraissait heureux de lui-même pour une raison indéterminée ; Dominique essayait d'entraîner du monde sur l'espèce de piste de danse improvisée ; Fred tapait déjà la causette à l'amie de Rose, là, Autumn.

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon ; leurs regards se croisèrent. Molly tâcha de ne pas perdre son sourire ; ce fut difficile, mais elle pensa y être arrivée. Puis Fred-

Fred haussa les épaules dans sa direction. Et fit la moue.

Elle se figea. Le métis était déjà revenu à sa conversation avec Autumn avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste. Que venait donc de faire Fred ? Donner sa bénédiction ? Montrer qu'il en avait autant à foutre que son premier bavoir ? Lui montrer bien qu'il savait, lui, qu'il savait tout d'elle et qu'il pouvait l'utiliser là, maintenant, dans dix ans, dans un mois, lorsque l'envie lui prendrait de la faire chanter, elle ?

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, elle se rassit sur le canapé où sa place était demeurée vacante ; Rose semblait campée sur ses positions. Molly, sans lui accorder davantage qu'un regard, se saisit du verre posé devant elle et jaugea le fond d'un œil critique ; elle fit ensuite un tour d'horizon : personne ne mouftait.

Elle était encore à se demander ce qu'était cet étrange dépôt noirâtre lorsque James se leva subitement, hurlant une onomatopée pour le moins inattendue.

« Dix ! » fit le jeune homme. Comme quoi l'on pouvait se questionner sur sa santé mentale.

« Neuf ! » continua t-il.

« Huit ! »

Molly comprit alors, et le reste de l'assistance parut aussi piger le truc.

« Sept ! »

« Six ! »

« Cinq ! »

Teddy semblait s'être enfin réveillé.

« Quatre ! »

« Trois ! » firent les adolescents, tandis que Hugo ânonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Quatre hippopotames, trois hippopotames... »

« Deux ! »

« Un ! »

Louis se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bonne année ! »

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Molly engloutit d'une traite le fond coloré de son verre. Quelques téléphones vibrèrent. Louis regarda Fred avec deux grands yeux vides.

Bonne année.

.

Il avait frappé le mur de ses poings nus jusqu'à en avoir mal. Mal, mal mal, jusqu'au plus profond de ce truc, là, de son _âme_. Lorsque Molly était partie en un coup de vent, il avait senti quelque chose s'effondrer tout à l'intérieur, une ville toute entière de lumière et de beau et de bruits réduits en fumée et poussière et puis cendres.

Louis s'était alors meurtri profondément les phalanges dans une attitude auto-destructive qui lui faisait peur. Il avait ensuite laissé ses bras tomber le long de son corps ; il se sentait… vide. Tout avait pourtant été presque _parfait_.

« Putain. »

Il serra les dents. Fort. Jusqu'à se faire mal, et qu'est-ce que c'était stupide...

« Putain, putain putain putain. »

Ce que ça pouvait le faire _chier_.

« Putain de bordel de merde putain putain putain » continua t-il, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette colère grandissante et grondante qu'il se plaisait à attiser.

Ce n'était pas intelligent, plutôt sacrément stupide et ça lui faisait à peine du bien. Le monde était merdique, la vie était merdique, sa vie tournait autour de la merde et il en était lui-même une, de grosse bouse. Il se figea.

« Calme » souffla t-il.

Louis se força à sourire ; sa tentative échoua. Cela lui apparut comme l'échec le plus plus cuisant de toute sa putain d'existence, ce sourire qui ne voulait pas se pointer.

« Calme, calme calme. »

Les commissures de ses lèvres tremblèrent. Il ne voulait pas _ne pas_ être en colère. Cette colère était légitime ; personne ne pouvait la lui refuser. Et s'il voulait tout simplement être en colère ? Qu'est-ce que les autres pouvaient bien en avoir à _foutre_ ?

« Oh et puis merde » cracha t-il.

Mû par une pulsion subite, il se rua hors de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, franchit le seuil de ce qui semblait être le cœur d'une espèce de fête orgasmique pour adolescents prépubères.

« Bonne année ! » rugirent ces mêmes adolescents.

Louis jeta un œil à l'horloge : il était minuit. Molly finissait cul-sec un verre ; Teddy regardait le plafond ; James tirait exagérément la langue, sa tête penchée en arrière, dans l'attention manifeste de récupérer jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son verre ; Fred le fixait. Il soutint son regard ; l'autre ne détourna pas les yeux, puis fit un geste de la main.

Pour lui demander de venir ?

Certainement. Peut-être que Molly le regardait... Il ne voulait pas savoir ; il ne voulait pas tourner la tête en _sa_ direction. Louis se rapprocha de Fred en contournant les canapés et se posta à ses côtés. Il s'apprêta alors à lui demander ce qu'il lui voulait, mais le Serdaigle le prit de surprise par un :

« Je m'en fous. »

« Hein ? »

« Je m'en bats les couilles, les steaks, tout ce que tu veux » fit Fred. « Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, je fais ce que je veux de la mienne et. Et c'est tout. Je m'en fous de ce que tu faisais, de ce que vous avez fait quand... »

Il s'interrompit. Louis sentait son sang battre contre ses tempes.

« Quand quoi ? » demanda t-il d'une petite voix, alors même qu'il avait l'envie de fracasser la tête du métis contre la table basse et de l'entendre, et de l'entendre hurler et de-

« Je m'en fous, tu fais ce que tu veux, je dirais rien » finit Fred.

_Putain_, mais que savait ce type ?

Louis ne bougeait toujours pas ; ce fut sans doute pour cela que Fred ajouta : « Je te donne ma parole d'honneur. De Serdaigle. Si tu veux. »

Louis inspira un grand coup : « Ok. »

« Ok » répondit Fred. Et cela sembla sceller quelque chose entre les deux jeunes hommes ; ils échangèrent un regard. Fred fit un faible sourire.

Ce qui mettait Louis en rogne, c'était qu'en fait, le type, il ne le connaissait pas, mais alors, pas du tout. Il avait beau avoir le même âge que lui, les deux ados n'avaient jamais eu de véritables conversations, et ce qui venait de se dérouler était certainement le plus grand échange qu'il n'y ait jamais eu entre eux.

Parce que Fred était juste… lui. Et que ce _lui_ et Louis, bah ils avaient rien en commun, mis à part un même nom de famille parfois lourd à porter. Juste en cet instant, Louis aurait aimé comprendre l'oiseau, peut-être pour se rassurer, en fait.

Il était parano, nan ? Parano, buté, complètement et outrageusement amoureux, mais surtout un poil débile -et il en avait conscience-. Était-ce cela qui faisait son charme ?

Sur son canapé, James serrait tout contre lui un éternel coussin vert. Autant pour le support amical.

.

Les brumes du rêve tourbillonnaient encore au fond de ses orbites lorsque Louis ouvrit les yeux. A la frontière entre le monde onirique et ce monde froid et moche et dur, le jeune homme se sentait comme un funambule, prompt à s'écraser à tout instant. Les contours flous d'un rêve commençaient à se dissiper ; il se rappelait une longue autoroute pendue dans les nuages, puis un tunnel, une sortie de secours, puis un homme -ou une femme ?- et un lit, et l'autoroute qui dansaient en d'affreuses arabesques.

Comme frappé par le contenu d'un seau d'eau glacée, Louis se figea, soudainement réveillé : il n'était pas seul dans son lit.

Un bras accrochait mollement sa taille et de légers ronflements tranchaient la moiteur de la pièce ; il eut peur de se retourner, ou bien d'allumer la lumière. Un tremblement incontrôlable le parcourut tout entier.

Ce n'était pas possible ; pas ce soir-là. Pas _encore_. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas bu ; c'était bon, il avait retenu la leçon : lui+alcool, ça ne collait pas. Les parents étaient revenus vers deux heures du matin, certains gentiment éméchés -Georges avait passé le reste de la nuit à ricaner sur un gendarme moldu que, selon toute vraisemblance, ils avaient croisé en cours de route-. Ils avaient ensuite foutu fissa les plus jeunes au lit, sans pour autant les persuader qu'il était l'heure de dormir, puis étaient partis se coucher. Ils avaient eu le bon sens de lancer quelques sorts d'insonorisation sur la pièce où demeuraient encore une poignée de rouquins.

Louis n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la capacité des autres à vider verre sur verre ; ça commençait à virer glauque lorsqu'il s'était levé sans un mot, prévenant seulement un James amorphe qu'il montait se coucher.

Et ensuite… ensuite, il se souvenait distinctement de s'être couché. Et… Et…

« Gusseuh... » marmonna l'autre à ses côtés.

Louis reconnut la voix ; il se détendit sur-le-champ. Avec un grognement, il repoussa le bras de l'autre et se mit assis sur le bord du lit, se frottant les yeux pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il jeta un regard blasé sur la forme étendue de James. Un sourire sardonique éclaira sa face.

Il se rapprocha de James, et…

« ADELIA EN STRING ! » hurla t-il avec une jubilation sauvage.

James sursauta, émit un couinement peu masculin, bascula sur le côté, voulut se rattraper à la charpente du lit, n'y parvint manifestement pas et se vautra sur le sol de la chambre, emportant avec lui la majorité des couvertures.

Louis ricana. James essaya de se dépêtrer du méli-mélo dans lequel il était entortillé :

« L'est quelle heure ? » marmonna t-il.

« Sais pas » répondit Louis.

James lui lança un regard torve.

« Tu m'as trop fait flipper » poursuivit Louis.

« Hein ? C'toi qui m'as fait flipper. Sa race. »

Louis cligna des yeux, se rendant compte qu'il avait sorti une connerie, et tenta maladroitement de se rattraper. Heureusement pour lui, James avait encore la tête dans le cul ; il ne se souviendrait pas de cette remarque anodine. « C'était un peu le but. Enfin, moi je dis ça... »

« Fils. De. Pute » maugréa James.

Louis lui lança un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Le reste de la journée fila comme une fusée. Ils se firent rabrouer en raison de deux ou trois détails étranges -mais d'où venaient donc toutes ces bouteilles ?-, ce que Louis trouva totalement injustifié. Les adultes eurent au moins la décence d'attendre que leurs invités soient partis pour _convoquer_, ce qui faisait très mélodramatique, les adolescents. Louis se sentit peiné pour eux : ils ne voulaient pas ressembler à _ça_ plus tard, parce que franchement, ça tenait du pathétique.

Sérieusement, ils s'imaginaient qu'ils avaient quel âge ? Cinq ? Dix ans ?

Ils devaient prendre le train demain, pour une rentrée exceptionnellement tôt qui avait lieu le 3 janvier. Rien que d'y penser, Louis avait une envie furieuse de se frapper la tête contre un mur : la rentrée, ça puait.

Le jeune homme devait changer d'avis dans peu de temps. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Il aurait aimé reparler à Molly le plus tôt possible. Il n'en avait cependant pas eu l'opportunité : la maison était trop pleine, et l'on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans marcher sur Hugo -c'était à se demander si ce gosse n'avait pas un doctorat de chieur professionnel- ou tout autre tête rousse. Victoire était rentrée de chez son amie pour le repas du soir. On mangeait encore les restes de Noël, Molly 1.0 ayant, comme d'habitude, préparé à manger pour tout un régiment.

Finalement, Louis réussit à la trouver dans une des chambres ce même soir, occupée à une recherche pour le cours de potions. Des livres étaient étalés dans tous les sens sur un antique bureau de chêne. Il se surprit à penser que les ASPIC puaient autant, voire plus, que la rentrée ; il commençait déjà à comprendre que les BUSE se rapprochaient à grands pas, pour son grand malheur. Louis aurait bien aimé une troisième guerre, ou quelque chose du même genre, ou bien une invasion extra-terrestre, qui aurait suffisamment paralysé le pays pour que tous ces diplômes de merde soient subitement devenus obsolètes.

Si seulement.

Dans sa tête, il avait toujours pensé que la troisième aurait lieu un jour ou l'autre, et que ce n'était qu'une question d'années avant que la bombe n'explose.

Il s'assit sur le lit et observa un instant Molly ; elle finit par relever la tête de son travail, lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

« C'était pour dire bonjour » se justifia t-il.

« Bonjour » rétorqua Molly. Elle joua un instant avec son stylo.

Puis, pour le grand plaisir du jeune homme, et non sans surprise, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sa cuisse se colla contre celle de Louis -et si ça, bah ça ne voulait pas dire quelque chose, il voulait bien manger son chapeau-.

Dans cette sorte d'alchimie, il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Doucement, il effleura son visage ; elle se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda. Il la regarda. Ils s'embrassèrent, tout doucement. Et c'était bien mieux que la dernière fois.

Il se colla contre elle. Elle se colla contre lui.

Et ce fut tout ; il se laissa aller dans l'embrassade de la jeune femme ; il aimait bien l'odeur de sa sueur, c'était bizarre.

« Je t'aime » dit Louis, dans un souffle.

Molly ne répondit pas.


	7. Cesse de balbutier

Yoh. La rentrée, c'est un truc mort qui git au fond d'une de mes caves.  
>En premier lieu et franchement franchement je vous aime. Merci pour ces reviews au poil et pour tous les gens qui suivent cette histoire au rythme un poil (ah bon ?) erratique. Je t'aime, LECTEUR ANONYME !<p>

Enfin voilà. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7<strong>

_**Cesse de balbutier**_

**"**_Oh mon pauvre cœur cesse de trembler, la voilà / Plus belle qu'une fleur et que l'amour / Oh ma pauvre bouche cesse de balbutier / J't'en prie regarde, la voilà, tout près de moi_**"**  
>Au Comptoir, Debout Sur Le Zinc<p>

-o-0-o-

« J'ai pris de bonnes résolutions » dit Callum. Les trois Gryffondor venaient de prendre place dans un compartiment vide ; par la fenêtre, Louis pouvait apercevoir le clan Weasley dans son grand complet. Sa mère agita la main avec énormément d'entrain. Il fit la grimace et s'enfonça dans son siège ; un jour, il lui ferait savoir de façon claire, précise et qui ne trahissait aucune ambiguïté que_ tout le monde pouvait la voir_.

« Qui sont ? » s'enquit James.

Callum était survolté. D'après ce que Louis avait pu glaner, ses vacances avaient été _chiantes au possible de la possibilité_ et le jeune homme comptait bien rattraper ce temps perdu à Poudlard. A moins que sa conquête du monde ne commence directement dans ce compartiment, avec James et lui dans le rôle des mignons.

« Tout d'abord, j'arrête de fumer » fit-il.

« Mais tu ne fumes pas » rétorqua nonchalamment Louis. La face que lui présenta l'héritier Greengrass ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était un abruti, doublé d'un idiot muni de la cervelle d'une belette : « Aucun rapport. »

Louis flottait sur un petit nuage depuis hier. Si on lui avait dit, dans l'instant, que l'on allait à Disneyland, il aurait certainement hoché la tête, la bouche grande ouverte, n'ayant pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'on venait de lui balancer. Sa tête était pleine de senteurs, et de joie, et de sourires et de cheveux roux, si roux et si familiers et si siens et si doux...

« Ensuite, je pécho » poursuivit Callum d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

James se racla la gorge avec ostentation.

« Quoi ? » fit Callum en roulant exagérément les yeux.

« Qui ? »

« Hein ? »

« C'est bien beau de pécho, mais tu pécho qui ? Traum ? » demanda James.

Callum lui lança un regard horrifié puis, après un temps de réflexion, afficha un sourire sardonique : « C'est une femme d'expérience... »

Ce fut au tour de James de paraître dégoûté.

Il y avait quelque chose entre Molly et Louis ; cette simple pensée lui donnait envie de soulever des montagnes et d'aller crier le fait au monde entier, de dire combien il était plus _heureux_ qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait envie de leur envoyer son bonheur dans la face ; il avait envie que l'univers baigne dans sa joie de vivre, dans cet océan de bonheur où il aimait à se noyer...

Louis se donnait parfois l'impression d'être un Bisounours en puissance, mais il se foutait un peu, et c'est ce qu'il aurait répondu si on lui avait demandé son avis. Il voulait bien être un Bisounours si cela signifiait être heureux.

Parfois, il pensait au fait que sa vie commençait à ressembler fichtrement à une comédie romantique : ce matin, ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés dans la chambre de Molly. Ils s'étaient embrassés, avaient un peu gloussé et s'étaient encore embrassés ; ils avaient ensuite un peu parlé. Pas de choses sérieuses, non. Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas parler de l'avenir : ils allaient tous les deux dans l'impasse avec cet amour idiot, tellement dévorant et fondamentalement malsain. Et puis, on disait tant de choses sur les amourettes d'adolescents. Des trucs moches, genre que ce ne serait que passager et que c'était idiot, parce qu'ils étaient si jeunes.

Mais cela n'avait pas terni l'humeur somptueuse du jeune homme. Car rien ne le pouvait.

Il suffisait, pour cela, de vivre dans le moment présent. Tout vous paraissez alors tellement plus beau, lorsque l'on piochait tous ces petits moments qui formaient une journée et une vie toute entière, et que l'on laissait simplement les secondes, les heures, les années s'écouler...

« Plan-cul à trois heures » souffla Callum.

James et Louis tournèrent la tête de façon simultanée : Adelia et Fergus passaient dans le couloir, la première en habits moldus, le deuxième portant déjà la robe réglementaire de Poudlard. James agita la main d'un air gêné. Fergus l'ignora ; Adelia, quant à elle, ralentit, parut hésiter un moment, puis fit un sourire d'excuse aux Gryffondor et poursuivit son chemin à la suite de Fergus.

James baissa la main en soupirant. Sa face aurait pu vous faire culpabiliser.

« Enfin… le presque-plan-cul » ricana Callum.

« Ta gueule » fit James d'un air distrait.

Louis ne l'avait jamais vu autant sur quelqu'un ; cela pouvait porter à sourire, lorsque l'on connaissait la franchise habituelle qui caractérisait tous les faits et gestes du jeune homme. En effet, cette espèce de succession d'échecs ne semblaient que rendre James plus mortifié encore. Il y avait un peu moins d'un an, lorsqu'il avait tourné sans aucune finesse autour de Galatée, une fille de leur promotion, le râteau qu'il s'était pris n'avait pas tari ses ambitions, bien au contraire. Harry avait fait un commentaire là-dessus, comme quoi tous les James étaient fichtrement les mêmes.

« Moi aussi, j'ai pris des putains de bonnes résolutions » appuya James.

Il était finalement sorti, avec cette Galatée. Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment duré.

« Lesquelles ? » dit Callum, intéressé.

« Pécho » fit l'autre en se rengorgeant.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel : tout n'était peut-être pas perdu tout compte fait. Irrécupérable un jour, irrécupérable toujours.

« Les trois font la paire » fit Callum. Personne ne lui demanda ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire cette phrase sibylline. « Et toi, Louis ? »

Le blond ne tiqua même pas -et pourtant, il aurait eu de quoi- : « Trop d'attention, merci. »

James ricana : « Il doit sûrement _attendre_. »

« Moi, c'est ce que je fais » dit Callum sans se démonter. « La dernière fois, y'en a une bonne centaine qui sont tombés du ciel ; c'était sympa. Orgies, tout ça... »

Louis éclata franchement de rire.

-o-0-o-

Molly sourit à une connerie que venait de sortir Ellie.

Parfois, elle s'étonnait elle-même : sa jambe battait sans interruption la mesure sous la table. Son impatience palpable ne cessait de croître au fur et à mesure de la soirée ; elle n'en comprenait pas plus pour autant ses réactions.

Dans peu de temps, les élèves recevraient l'autorisation de rejoindre leur Salle Commune. Le repas avait été, comme d'habitude, une débauche sans fin de mets et de plaisirs divers, qui n'avait rien à envier à la finesse d'un de ces restaurants français dont ses parents aimaient à faire l'éloge. Cependant, elle avait laissé devant elle une île flottante à peine entamée ; son appétit subissait son excitation malvenue. A côté, sans se départir de son flegme habituel, Nancy engloutissait cookies sur cookies ; s'en était presque alarmant. Molly retint une remarque acerbe sur les capacités d'absorption de son amie.

Ce sentiment de fébrilité la rongeait. Ce qu'elle ne pigeait pas, c'était qu'elle était sortie avec Shields sans réagir de cette manière sans conteste foireusement exagérée.

La Grande Salle bruissait de conversations ; par-dessus le brouhaha, on percevait les cris de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui venait de se réunir après quelques deux semaines de vacances ; on ne faisait déjà plus état de l'exubérance maladive des rouge et or.

Molly avait vécu dans une fratrie tarée ; elle aurait dû s'y être habituée.

Durant tout le trajet, elle avait prêté une oreille distraite aux récits respectifs des jeunes filles : ainsi, Ellie n'avait pas vu une once de neige, planquée qu'elle avait été quelque part entre les kangourous et les moutons, au fin fond du désert australien -Molly se demanda si un quart des aventures que son amie leur avait raconté était seulement vrai ; il y avait de fortes chances que ce ne soit pas le cas, à moins que son père soit la réincarnation d'Indiana Jones- ; Holly, elle, avait passé tout le trajet à leur raconter par le menu son séjour. Elle ne s'était pas étalé sur ses cousines de sang, préférant détailler par le menu le _contenu du slip_ du demi-frère de celles-ci.

En gros, elles avaient toutes les deux passé des vacances super cools -employait-on encore ce mot ?-. Et bien, à vrai dire, elle aussi. Les vacances les plus cools de toute son existence.

Il y avait des flammes de joie et un brasier qui flottaient dans l'air et éclairaient le monde. Les autres ne pouvaient-ils pas voir comment tout cela était beau ?

Parfois, lorsqu'elle se tournait vers quelqu'un, elle avait l'impression que cette personne la regarderait avec de gros yeux puis allait, sur l'instant, s'écrier « Oh mon dieu ! Elle a couché avec son cousin ! Oh mon dieu ! Elle l'aime ! Oh ! Elle aimerait remettre ça ! ». Et le monde entier la jugerait, parce que le monde entier aimait bien juger les gens.

« Enfin » dit-elle. MacGonagall venait de donner le signal que l'on pouvait se lever. Certains groupes étaient plus prompts que d'autre à s'exécuter ; elle se redressa d'un air nonchalant, tentant de minimiser la tension de ses muscles ; elle se sentait comme une boule de nerfs, prête à tout exploser sur son passage.

Nancy venait de finir son… treizième cookie ? Molly pouvait jurer qu'elle l'avait vue en glisser quelques-uns dans les poches de sa cape : « T'es pressée ? » demanda t-elle.

« Faut que j'aille demander quelque chose aux cousins. Je serais rapide » lui répondit Molly avec un sourire.

Holly, réprimant un bâillement, la regarda s'en aller avec des yeux vides.

Molly se sentait pousser des ailes ; c'était une sensation grisante. Tout à cette effervescence intérieure, elle faillit rentrer dans Louis, qui la saisit par les épaules en mimant une grimace.

« Ouah. Alors toi, quand t'y vas... » fit-il.

Il attendait visiblement quelque chose en particulier, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ; des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de tous côtés : elle ne voulait pas que _ça_ se sache.

« Viens » dit-elle, passant devant le bien-connu graffiti « L'Armée de Dumbledore recrute ».

Ils prirent la direction de la tour d'Astronomie, ce que Molly trouva, en y repensant le soir, infiniment _cliché_. Il était connu que _tout le monde_ le faisait et que tous les couples de Poudlard s'étaient bécotés au moins une fois dans ce qui tenait lieu d'asile dans l'univers froid et mort du château. On disait que MacGonagall avait installé des sorts de Détection pour dissuader certaines pratiques. La rumeur n'avait cependant jamais été avérée, pour le plus grand bonheur de générations d'élèves.

Molly se sentait un peu folle, à monter ainsi les escaliers ; les marches apparaissaient à peine dans la lumière de son Lumos faiblard. Elle n'avait pas peur des araignées, loin de là, mais il y en avait un nombre _indécent_ qui fuyait leurs courtes enjambées prudentes.

Elle percevait le souffle de Louis dans son dos.

Le fantôme du grand Albus Dumbledore hantait ses lieux ; du moins, c'était ce qu'avait avancé Holly, qui le tenait de sa sœur qui le tenait de sa meilleure amie qui le tenait de son cousin, qui le tenait du fils d'un personnage célèbre qui le tenait de…

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, écrasant le passé de leur présence seule, et écartant un peu les froides ombres aux longs doigts aguicheurs.

Elle avait fermé la porte d'un sortilège basique ; vers minuit sonnant, ils crurent entendre des chuchotements étouffés, mais le bruit s'en était déjà allé quand Molly daigna tendre l'oreille. Ils étaient seuls ; pourtant, tout un château vivait sous eux, et c'était peut-être ça le plus beau.

« Est-ce que tu veux... » demanda Louis.

Les mains du jeune homme était un peu moites, son souffle un peu trop précipité. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent dans la semi-obscurité. Quelques pensées idiotes traversèrent un instant Molly, mais elle les ignora. Elle _devait_ les ignorer.

Pour l'instant.

« Non » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Louis parut se détendre ; c'était bizarre : « Non ? »

« On est bien, là. »

« On est bien. »

Le sol était un peu dur ; elle aurait du conjurer un matelas ou quelque chose d'équivalent. Louis posa le tête contre son épaule et répéta : « On est bien. »

Elle acquiesça. En rentrant, bien plus tard, elle surprit l'air concerné de Nancy. Elle rassura la Poufsouffle d'un sourire complice, qui parut contenter son amie. Elle savait toutefois que cela ne fonctionnerait pas à chaque fois. Le monde n'était pas idiot, ses amies encore moins ; quant à l'entreprise en elle-même, elle était trop hasardeuse, trop folle, trop tête brûlée et sentait le Gryffondor à plein nez. On ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela éternellement...

Molly dormit mal, cette fameuse nuit ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de retrouver son lit après deux semaines d'absence. Il y avait une impasse, quelque part, un gros mur qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se prendre au dehors de ce voyage bucolique.

Elle ne voulait pas se prendre des briques de sang dans la gueule.

Mais elle sentait que _ça_- qu'elle voulait juste _ça_.

-o-0-o-

« Tiens, il est où James ? » dit Callum.

Louis sortit de ses divagations mettant en scène Molly, lui et Disneyland. Le cours de Potions avait débuté depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes ; Traum avait retranscris les instructions de la potion à concocter sur le tableau noir. Seuls quelques groupes, parmi les plus assidus, avaient commencé à touiller, sans enthousiasme toutefois, la mixture demandé. Louis, par expérience, pouvait dire que cela ne leur prendrait pas plus qu'un bon quart d'heure.

Ils avaient deux heures devant eux ; Traum s'était éclipsée dans la réserve, à laquelle on accédait via une porte derrière le bureau. Les rumeurs ne disaient rien, mis à part la possibilité que la pièce possédait un portail démoniaque menant tout droit à l'antre des enfers.

James n'était toujours pas là, en témoignait la place restait vacante à côté de Galatée Shepherd.

« Elle a pas fait l'appel ? » demanda Louis.

Callum eut un rictus : « Weaver est pas là non plus. »

Adelia lui rendit son sourire ; Louis venait de jeter un regard, avec une horreur non-feinte, sur la chaise vide à côté de la Serpentard. « Oh putain. Ils sont en train de s'entre-tuer » dit le blond.

Il le pensait vraiment.

« Dix Gallions sur Weaver » ricana Callum.

« Je prends pas le pari » grommela Louis. Brusquement, il se leva puis, d'un pas nonchalant, alla s'asseoir à la place habituelle de Fergus. Il se composa un sourire charmeur.

« Salut » fit-il avec entrain. Adelia se cacha la main derrière la bouche, visiblement ravie du spectacle qu'il offrait : « Salut ».

« Votre preux chevalier est venu vous demander, avec fort grand entrain, si votre grande grandeur savait où l'on pouvait bien trouver ce troufion de Fergus Weaver... »

Elle lui lança un sourire tout aussi aguicheur que le sien : « Je n'en ai absolument _aucune_ idée. » Louis essaya de se recomposer une figure sérieuse.

« Ils ont pas fait un truc con, genre se déclarer en duel ou quelque chose du genre ? »

C'était sensé être son pote, quand même. Quand même.

Ouais.

Il aurait dû aller aider James, si ce dernier avait eu l'intention de taper sur la gueule de quelqu'un ; Louis n'avait rien de viscéral contre Weaver, non, mais il avait toujours été habile à saisir les perches que lui tendaient James. L'histoire pouvait lui en être témoin, Louis n'en demeurait pas moins un abruti de suiveur. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Weaver n'était pas cette tête-à-claques de première...

Parfois, il y a des actions qui, sans être intelligentes, défoulaient un max.

« Je pense pas » lui répondit Adelia.

Quelque chose, dans le ton de la Serpentard, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'antagonisme naturel qui opposait leurs deux maisons.

« Et... » l'encouragea Louis.

« T'aimerais pas savoir. »

Il grogna.

La porte de la salle claqua violemment contre le mur ; les élèves levèrent les yeux, qui de leur préparation, qui de leur discussion. James rentra en _pouffant_ dans la salle, Weaver sur ses talons, l'air tout aussi guilleret. Louis échangea un regard avec Callum : y avait-il une couille dans le pâté ou… ?

James s'assit à côté de Galatée et commença à déballer ses affaires ; Weaver marqua un temps d'arrêt devant Louis. Qui releva la tête, puis sourit, pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il occupait la place du Serpentard.

« Ah. Ouais. Merde. Pardon. Je bouge » dit-il en s'exécutant.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, alors que Louis reposait son modeste fessier sur sa chaise. James était tourné dans leur direction, les yeux plissés ; il paraissait plus joyeux qu'il n'était humainement possible.

« Qu'est-ce qui va exploser ? » demanda Callum d'un ton badin. « Poudlard ? »

C'était envisageable.

« Le monde » répondit James du tac-au-tac.

Ça, c'était juste flippant.

« Sinon, elle a pas fait l'appel, hein ? » s'enquit James. Louis mit un temps à comprendre qu'il parlait de Traum ; ses pensées batifolaient bien plus loin que cette sombre salle de classe. « Non. T'as eu du pot » fit Callum. James hocha la tête.

« Sinon... » dit le jeune Potter. « J'ai quelque chose à vous dire... »

Louis attendit quelques instants une suite qui ne venait pas, puis demanda : « Maintenant ? »

« Nan. Après » répondit James.

Le jeune homme se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Le reste du cours s'écoula tranquillement. Callum fit quelques expériences à caractère foireux sur la personne de malheureuses queues de salamandre. Cela produisit une épaisse fumée noirâtre que les meilleures intentions du monde ne parvinrent pas à dissiper ; Flint fit un commentaire mordant sur _ces connards de Gryffondor de merde de mes deux, sérieusement c'est moi ou ils ont l'âge mental d'un troll empaillé ?_ James, contre toute attente, ne répondit pas à la pique, se contentant de sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

Ce qu'il était.

Louis se remit à touiller le mélange scabreux que Callum et lui venaient de produire, se demandant comment faisait-il pour seulement _parvenir_ à suivre les cours avec des énergumènes pareils comme amis. En sortant des cachots, il s'attendait presque à se retrouver face à une espèce d'apocalypse zombie bizarre et un poil onirique ; James semblait trop heureux pour être honnête.

Il soupira, puis posa son regard sur la chaise vide qui leur faisait face.

Traum, professeur de Potions de son état, était une petite vieille femme un peu boulotte que l'on entrapercevait environ une fois par mois, apparemment lorsque l'envie lui prenait de faire cours. Les tableaux marmonnaient que l'on avait jamais eu autant d'explosions de chaudrons que depuis son investiture. Sa peau, d'un noir presque total, tranchait fortement avec ses longs cheveux bouclés, d'un gris uni ; quelques mauvaises langues la disaient adepte de magie africaine.

Louis l'aimait bien. Ses cours, si occasionnels qu'ils fussent, le passionnaient. Il appréciait notamment sa voix éthérée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le ton rêveur d'une amie de la famille, une certaine Luna Scamander. Elle était du genre à ne pas répéter tous les jours cette perpétuelle rengaine, qu'il fallait travailler et travailler encore, uniquement, semblait-il, pour ces putains de BUSE de fin d'année.

Comment les professeurs réussissaient-ils à supporter leur bande de bras cassés ? Sans doute avaient-ils un super-pouvoir caché. Sans doute Flitwick travaillait-il pour le MI-6. Sans doute son existence n'était-elle qu'un vaste complot et toute sa vie rien de plus qu'un épisode formaté d'une vilaine série B...

Était-ce lui ou sa préparation était-elle en train de ronger le cuivre de son chaudron ?

L'atmosphère était empuanti de vapeurs, certaines aux allures légèrement douteuses ; Louis, pour tous les Gallions du monde, n'aurait pas daigné s'approcher à moins d'une dizaine de mètres des bulles verdâtres que dégageaient le chaudron de Susan et Catelyn.

Le geste aurait été suicidaire, même pour un Gryffondor de sa trempe.

Ce fut un soulagement de quitter les cachots. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, la cloche une fois retenti, et se rua à l'extérieur. Sa vision s'éclaircit ; son mal de tête décrut soudainement.

« C'est pas des conditions de travail » geignit-il.

« Bof » rétorqua Callum. « C'est pas pire que les chinois... »

Louis haussa un sourcil : « Qu'est-ce que les chinois viennent foutre ici ? »

L'autre émit un bruit étranglé, qui devait passer pour un espèce de rire. « Laisse tomber... » fit Callum en esquissant un sourire blasé.

Louis ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que les chinois venaient foutre ici.

James les rejoignit presque aussitôt ; les trois Gryffondor se mirent en route vers leur Salle Commune. Callum riait à une blague qu'il était seul à comprendre, tandis que James traînait un peu les pieds. Leur dortoir sentait un mélange de pieds et de champignons, malgré le déni catégorique de James, comme quoi cela sentait parfaitement normal et qu'ils n'étaient que des petits aristos de seconde zone, incapables de ressentir et d'apprécier le parfum viril de cette antre adolescente.

Louis s'affala comme une masse sur son lit, imité par Callum, qui s'affala comme une masse sur lui.

Il grogna et, sans entrain, entreprit de faire virer le gros cul de Callum de ses couvertures.

Le Gryffondor se retrouva sur le parquet avant même d'avoir pu dire _Quidditch_.

« Les gars » commença James.

C'était bizarre, ce ton qu'il venait d'employer ; Louis se redressa. Callum faisait mine d'observer une tapisserie accrochée au mur et la fixait, mais sans vraiment la voir. Ses yeux étaient alertes et son sourire figé.

« Bah… en fait... » continua t-il.

Callum se retourna.

« Je suis gai, en fait. » D'une traite.

Callum ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Louis cligna des yeux. Quelques secondes filèrent.

« Gai gai ou gai bi ? » demanda Callum d'un ton badin, l'instant de flottement passé.

Louis cligna à nouveau des yeux. Ah. Ok. Ce _gay_ là… Louis se mit à hocher la tête d'un air stupide, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son cerveau assimilant de façon lente l'information que venait de lui balancer son meilleur ami.

« Gay gay » dit précautionneusement James.

Callum fit la moue.

« Donc » fit-il.

James était _gay_.

« Donc Fergus » finit Callum.

« Donc Fergus » approuva James, surpris l'espace d'un moment. Ses épaules commençaient à se délivrer de la tension qu'elles contenaient jusque-là. Louis continua à hocher la tête.

« Et ? » dit Callum. James, lui, jouait nerveusement avec sa cravate. Il paraissait prêt d'exploser à tout moment : « Et quoi ? »

« T'as tes chances ? »

« Ouais » dit le jeune homme d'un ton benêt. « Enfin… c'est presque dans le sac, en fait. »

« Genre vraiment ? » demanda Louis.

« A moins que je sois schizo et que je me fasse des putains de films, je vois pas » répondit James.

Ce n'était pas cela dont Louis voulait confirmation, mais il resta coi. Pour changer, d'ailleurs. Il ne l'ouvrait jamais, sa gueule, et surtout pas devant James. Parce que James était son cousin, son meilleur ami, le compagnon de jeu de son enfance ; c'était avec lui qu'il avait découvert que les filles existaient, entre autre. Il ne voulait pas prendre tout ça comme une trahison, mais un sentiment de creux se logeait au fond, tout au fond de son estomac.

Il ne pouvait jamais vraiment comprendre les gens, il ne pouvait jamais les percevoir dans leur entièreté et dans leur intégrité. Il se ferait toujours baisé à un moment ou à un autre, tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas _connaître_.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » fit Louis.

James le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu sais que... »

Il n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase ; Louis avait envie de se frapper pour ne pas arriver à prononcer quelques petits, minuscules mots trop débiles. _Ça fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? Et que tu me l'as jamais dit ? Et toutes __ce__s conversations débiles qu'on a eu sur le pseudo-sexe ? Et, __tu te souviens quand __on pensait que les bébés sortaient de la cuisse, à cause d__e cette fameuse image dans __ce fameux__ livre ?_

Louis se sentait comme une meuf dans sa tête.

« Ça a commencé à travailler à la rentrée, et puis... » James haussa les épaules.

Callum éclata de rire et fit un geste maniéré de la main, prenant pour l'occasion une voix haute perchée : « J'ai toujours _rêvé_, mais alors _rêvé_ d'avoir un ami gay, mais gay gay gay ! »

Il frappa James du bout des doigts, le tout accompagné d'un gloussement abominable : « On pourra parler _shopping_ et joueurs de Quidditch et _ouh la la la_ ! »

James rendit le coup. Avec le poing. « T'es con » grogna t-il avec un sourire.

« Mais tu m'as fait _mal_ ! » s'insurgea Callum. Louis crut un instant se retrouver devant Dominique, puis chassa cette pensée dérangeante bien au fond de sa cervelle ; il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes juste des espèces d'abrutis » dit-il.

« Ouais » fit James.

« On est au courant » dit Callum.

« Et plutôt fiers, en fait. »

« Nous sommes la vengeance. »

« Nous sommes la nuit. »

« Nous sommes... »

« Batman ! » firent-ils en cœur.

« Hein ? » dit Louis.

Callum se frappa la tête contre la paume de sa main ; James fit une grimace qui se voulait compréhensive, mais qui échoua lamentablement. Callum passa son bras autour des épaules de Louis : « _Ah la la_… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? »

« Des steaks » dit James d'un ton docte.

Callum se pinça les lèvres : « Oui mais non. »

« Oui mais oui. »

Louis se construisit un sourire ; il l'espérait convaincant.

Callum riait toujours, et James riait maintenant. On entendait au loin la Salle Commune résonner de bruits et de grands éclats assourdis. Il pensa un moment à Molly, à ce truc bizarre, là, qui le prenait beaucoup trop aux tripes et qui lui donnait des envies de s'enfuir au loin ; il regarda James et se demanda comment les gens faisaient pour être heureux. Il se demanda si Molly l'aimait vraiment.

« Allons tous faire du steak ensembles ! » hurla James.

Puis les deux Gryffondors l'embarquèrent, l'un saisissant sa manche droite et l'autre sa gauche.

Une rumeur circulait, comme quoi un septième année avait ramené de la Bièrraubeurre.

-0-o-0-

Molly poireautait depuis un moment déjà lorsque la silhouette un peu vacillante de Louis l'apostropha bruyamment : « Molly ! Vous ici ! »

Il s'avança, elle s'avança. Louis la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, les gestes un peu gauche. Elle s'écarta, un sourire aux lèvres : « T'as bu ? » Louis marqua un arrêt, puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite, puis de haut en bas après un temps de retard. Elle tapota du bout de son doigt le nez du jeune homme : « Et tu m'en as pas emmené ? »

Avec un air plus que suffisant, Louis extirpa de l'arrière de son pantalon une flasque colorée, qu'il agita devant le visage de Molly. Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire, et engloutit le Gryffondor dans un baiser aux relents d'alcool bon marché.

Quelqu'un hurla quelque chose au loin ; il s'entre-regardèrent, pouffèrent de concert et s'élancèrent d'un même élan dans les tréfonds à peine éclairés de leur grande maison.

Il y eu des éclats de rire dans les couloirs désertés, des jeux de cache-cache au milieu des toiles d'araignées et d'antiques esprits, et puis un sermon comme l'on en avait jamais vu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, administré par une directrice qui paraissait sur les nerfs. Il y eu deux-trois blessés, un pari stupide avec le Saule Cogneur ; un Serpentard qui aurait bien fini au fond du lac si le calamar géant n'avait pas mené sa garde vigilante.

Kessel envisagea sérieusement de prendre sa retraite, et quelques mauvaises langues parlèrent un moment d'aller l'enfermer dans un placard, histoire d'avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

Louis et Molly se réveillèrent côte à côte, entrelacés sur un canapé de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle.

Au petit matin, on leur annonçait que Molly Weasley, née Prewett et première du nom, était morte durant la nuit. On dit qu'elle s'était éteinte durant son sommeil, comme une bougie dont on aurait précautionneusement soufflé la mèche. En somme, comme une flamme qui s'éteint et qu'avalent les ténèbres.


	8. On ne s'entendrait plus vivre

Bonjour. J'aime mes vacances. Genre très fort. Et puis _Avengers 2_. Voilà. J'aime vos reviews. Et vous, aussi. Les reviews nourrissent l'auteur affamé.  
>Je t'aime aussi, lecteur anonyme ! -mais un peu moins, parce que je suis du genre à faire du gros favoritisme-<br>Bonne lecture, les enfants !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8<strong>

_**On ne s'entendrait plus vivre**_

"_Les morts n'ont pas de voix, heureusement. Si les morts pouvaient se plaindre, quel cri, quel clameur. On ne s'entendrait plus vivre_."  
>George Duhamel.<p>

-o-0-o-

Molly, elle était morte.

Pour la jeune fille, c'était un peu comme un monde qui s'effondrait. Sa grand-mère, c'était son grand-père et le Terrier. Ne restait plus désormais que ce dernier, et une maison n'était jamais rien sans ses propriétaires ; le Terrier était vide. Vide, jusque comme ça ; en un instant, ne voilà plus que des successions de pièces sans âme, là où vibrait autrefois le centre d'un petit monde.

On ne pourra plus jamais faire cette fameuse blague : demander « laquelle ? » d'un ton espiègle, lorsque quelqu'un demandait une « Molly ! ». Penser à ça, ça lui creusait un trou au milieu de l'estomac. Ça lui donnait envie, tout à la fois, de hurler et de détruire des empires. Ça lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin de son lit, puis d'attendre cette mort inévitable qui paraissait prendre tout le monde. Et, après tout, pourquoi vivre si la fin se limitait à _ça_ ?

A un enterrement.

Lucy vint se placer à ses côtés. Molly ne savait pas si elle la voulait près d'elle ou si elle souhaitait lui hurler toute cette rage qu'il faudrait bien déverser -un jour-, avant que tout son corps n'explose dans une gerbe d'étincelles qu'elle voulait voir atteindre les étoiles.

« Ouais » dit la Serpentard.

« Ouais » lui répondit Molly.

« Et il fait beau. »

« Il fait beau, ouais. »

Lucy, du bout du pied, joua un instant avec un caillou. Elle semblait incroyablement intéressée par les motifs que formaient le sol. Molly ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur ; elle-même aurait aimé disparaître quelque part, très loin, dans un endroit où l'on ne pourrait jamais, ô grand jamais la retrouver.

Les enterrements, c'étaient vraiment pas son truc ; elle ne se mouillait pas pour dire que ce n'était le truc de personne… Il y avait quelque chose de morbide, là-dedans, regarder ces faces dévastées et tous ses hommes, que l'on pensait ne voir jamais pleurer mais qui laissaient s'écouler toutes les larmes de leur corps.

Hier matin, étrangement, elle avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Lucy, au contraire -et c'était plus d'elle dont elle se souciait, sachant qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur-, avait mal réagi. Vraiment mal réagi. La Serpentard avait un caractère de Serpentard, et ne laissait jamais véritablement quelqu'un farfouiller dans sa pelote d'émotions. Mais apprendre cette mort avait du briser quelque chose ; elle avait mal réagi.

Molly était restée, présence silencieuse à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait que lui procurer cela ; Lucy n'était pas du genre à raconter par le menu ses émotions -et puis comment elle se sentait, et puis ce qu'elle aurait pu faire et ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait, finalement, et puis est-ce que c'était bien, là, ce qu'elle avait fait- sur toutes les étapes de cette foutue journée. Molly lui en était reconnaissante ; elle n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre, préférant faire office de meuble plutôt que d'oreiller -ou tout autre objet sur lequel on pouvait s'essuyer-.

La jeune fille n'avait plus recroisée Louis, sinon en un coup de vent -pas de baiser ni d'accolade-. En tuant Molly -l'autre-, on poignardait dans le dos la famille Weasley.

Plus de Noël, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Enfin… Si. Sûrement. Mais ce ne serait plus pareil ; ça aurait tout l'air d'un cours de Histoire de la Magie à qui l'on aurait enlevé le tic-tac rassurant d'une horloge.

La mort de Molly, cette Molly 1.0 aux senteurs de gâteaux et de grand-mère, c'était son père qui la prenait dans ses bras, fort. Et cette embrassade qui durait, alors qu'elle ne savait _absolument_ pas comment réagir. Son père n'était pas du genre physique ; sa mère non plus d'ailleurs, et ça avait du se refiler aux enfants, puisque la jeune fille elle-même n'aimait pas ces gens tactiles qui se croyaient tout permis, posant leurs sales pattes partout.

Et son père qui la prenait dans ses bras, sa mère qui lui caressait l'épaule avec commisération, Lucy, sa sœur, qui éclatait en sanglots. Molly était morte et c'était fini.

Les enfants Weasley et la branche Potter avait donc pris la tangente, dès que l'annonce du décès rendue publique. Elle avait supporté les regards de commisération de ses camarades de chambrée, mais sans vraiment flancher, plutôt parce qu'il s'agissait d'une étape à passer. Et que merde.

Le cadavre -ce truc mort qui avait été la personne à les border durant les vacances, qui leur avait souri et avait, avec indulgence, laissé passer quasiment toutes leurs frasques- avait été conservé au Terrier. Beaucoup de roses et d'énormes bouquets bouffaient la maison. Au milieu, les adultes n'étaient plus que des enfants orphelins ; Molly n'avait pas pleuré.

Y paraît que c'était pas son genre.

Le lendemain, tôt le matin, on enterrait sa grand-mère. Molly avait l'impression de voir une moitié d'elle-même s'en aller, à moins que ce ne fut pas seulement qu'une impression.

Il y avait eu un encart dans la Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, entre l'augmentation du prix de la poudre de Cheminette et une annonce officielle du Ministère de la Magie. Elle observa le journaliste qu'ils avaient dépêchés pour l'occasion : un vieux de la vieille dans un habit noir formel claquant doucement dans la brise montante. Elle voyait déjà les gros titres de demain défiler devant ses yeux ; elle ignorait si elle devait se sentir dégoûtée, de voir toutes ses charognes s'agglutiner autour de l'événement -et la métaphore était bien choisie-, ou au contraire fière de l'attention portée à sa famille. Les _gens_ ne s'en fichaient _pas_. Les gens étaient _intéressés_. Le monde était au courant que sa grand-mère, que sa famille avait accompli quelque chose de _grand_.

Elle se redressa subtilement.

Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle incroyable pour la saison. Il faisait presque trop beau ; on aurait dit un hommage à une grande dame. Molly se dit que quelques nuages épars auraient davantage collé à l'ambiance.

Cela paraissait presque… surréel. Faux. Les sorciers, cette file de condoléances plus ou moins sincères, ne paraissaient ici que des marionnettes dont _on_ tirait les ficelles.

Le monde sorcier tout entier semblait s'être déplacé pour l'occasion.

Les discours s'étaient suivis dans une ambiance un peu guindée, comme si les Weasley ne savaient plus tellement comment se comporter, comme s'il manquait un élément important à la grande balance de leur univers. Une personne, pour s'exprimer de manière plus précise : petite, bougonne et aux cheveux roux reconnaissables entre mille.

« Et ça reviendra jamais » marmonna Molly. Lucy lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Louis choisit cet instant pour se poster à sa droite. James, qui le suivait et semblait perdu, se tint légèrement en retrait ; il paraissait flotter dans un espace, très loin, bien loin au-delà de cette Terre. Ses yeux vides fouillèrent la foule agglutinée autour de _ça_.

Le cercueil était noir. C'était une boîte incongrue dans un cimetière de boîtes.

« Ça va ? » demanda Louis.

Elle tourna la tête dans toutes les directions pour voir si aucun adulte ne remarquait qu'ils étaient en train de parler, particulièrement lors de la cérémonie funéraire de leur foutue grand-mère. Molly avait rajeuni de plusieurs années aujourd'hui, se faisant l'effet, à nouveau, d'une petite fille cachottière ; fallait-il se réjouir ou blâmer les événements ? Son examen terminé et un poil rassérénée, elle lui répondit : « Ça va. Et toi ? »

Molly avait bien le droit de parler à son cousin si elle le souhaitait. Rien ne pouvait le lui interdire ; il n'y avait rien de mal dans le fait de parler à son cousin. Elle le fixa à la dérobée, n'ayant pas encore le temps de lui parler depuis… -quoi ?- une éternité.

L'autre portait une chemise bleu marine, dédaignant la cape qui composait la garde-robe de la majorité de l'assemblée. Il se targuait toutefois d'un chapeau pointu, et c'était une chose à laquelle on ne pouvait pas vraiment se dérober lorsque l'on était un sorcier. Les traditions avaient parfois du bon.

« Ouais. Enfin… ouais... » dit-il. Ensuite il ajouta, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées : « Cool le chapeau. »

Elle le rajusta d'une main, profitant de l'occasion pour ranger une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Hat is the new sexy » grommela Lucy.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Louis. Pas trop fort, parce qu'il y avait un enterrement à une dizaine de mètres.

Lucy leva une face excédée ; elle était plus petite que le Gryffondor d'environ une tête et demie. Ça avait une dimension comique lorsqu'on les plaçait côte à côte :

« Nan mais sérieusement. Arrêtez de faire ça devant moi. Genre là, tout de suite. Merci. »

Molly et Louis échangèrent un regard. « Faire quoi ? » demanda précautionneusement la jeune fille. Pour toute réponse, Lucy poussa un soupir. Après un temps de retard, elle secoua également la tête.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain aux allures de champ de mines. A côté, un cercueil disparaissait lentement dans un trou aux ombres mouvantes ; il rendit un son creux en touchant le fond. C'était morbide, de s'imaginer que le cadavre, là-dedans, il-

Elle avait envie de lui prendre la main.

Son visage avait des allures d'ange, concentré qu'il était à nouveau sur cette cérémonie d'une fin des temps. Le fait qu'il fronce ses sourcils ne parvenait pas à atténuer la rondeur de son visage et, encore une fois, Molly se surprit à le comparer à un chérubin aux boucles blondes et folles.

C'est qu'il faisait vachement chaud, ici ; ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. La lourde cape ne semblait que vouloir entraver ses moindres gestes. Là-haut, le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel ; midi n'allait pas tarder à sonner, au grand bonheur de la jeune fille. Tout cela avait-il une fin ?

Des pelletées de terre furent jetées sur le cercueil ; il paraissait y avoir de la symbolique derrière l'acte en lui-même. Molly se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, la présence rassurante de ce petit d'homme à ses côtés.

A partir de quand avait-elle commencé à trouver sa présence _rassurante_ ?

A ce rythme, elle allez se mettre à glousser comme une pintade, et sans l'avoir vu venir. Elle fronça le nez à cette idée. Il y avait des pensées qui lui donnaient de l'urticaire -et elle était au courant qu'il s'agissait d'une expression totalement _has been_-.

On commençait à quitter le cimetière, en petit groupe. On marchait la tête penchée en avant, les pieds traînants au sol, le chagrin incarné ; quelques femmes essuyaient de manière fort peu discrètes quelques larmes, au grand bonheur du photographe. L'homme avait passé l'ensemble de la cérémonie à prendre des clichés de Harry, sans même prendre la peine de s'en cacher. Les flashs de l'appareil étaient du genre violents ; on aurait dit que Zeus s'amusait à balancer des éclairs au milieu de la foule.

Son père lui fit un signe de tête ; elle ne fit pas mine d'aller dans sa direction, préférant rester en compagnie de sa sœur, qui semblait aller un peu mieux, de Louis -et franchement, ce type pouvait-il seulement aller mal ?- et de James qui semblait broyer du noir. Ça avait l'avantage de ne jamais durer longtemps avec lui ; le Gryffondor était davantage de nature volubile. Ce fut d'ailleurs James qui brisa le silence, qui s'était installé sans qu'ils y prêtent vraiment attention. Le moment était étrange, de toute manière.

« Ça fait bizarre de… je sais pas… mourir. Comme ça. Si vite après… grand-père. Elle était en bonne santé, non ? »

Lucy renifla : « Attention, spoiler : à la fin de ta vie, tu meurs. »

James éclata doucement de rire, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. « Attention, spoiler : à la fin de Titanic, le bateau coule » répliqua t-il du tac au tac. Molly sourit malgré elle ; Lucy leva les yeux au ciel.

« A la fin de quoi ? » demanda Louis.

Quelques personnes -qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et dont ils n'avaient strictement rien à péter- leur lancèrent des regards désapprobateurs. Louis s'était peut-être exprimé un peu fort, mais tout de même… Ce n'était pas parce que l'on était à un enterrement que l'on n'avait pas le droit à la parole...

« Du Titanic » répéta patiemment Molly. Il se trouvait être l'une des seules personnes _au monde_ avec qui elle voulait bien être patiente ; elle sentait que cela n'allait pas durer.

« C'est quoi ? »

« On t'expliquera lorsque tu seras plus grand » dit Lucy d'un ton docte.

« C'est _totalement-absolument_ pas de ton âge » renchérit James.

Les deux hurluberlus, ravis, s'échangèrent une œillade complice. Puis se rendirent compte de qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Donc se renfrognèrent simultanément. Louis, au milieu de tout ça, les fixait la bouche entrouverte.

Molly choisit de stopper là toute tentative de compréhension.

Elle se rapprocha de la tripotée de roux qui se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres ; quelquefois, quelqu'un allait leur serrait la main, puis murmurer un truc qui ressemblait à _Mes sincères condoléances_. Le roux, ainsi accosté, souriait puis lâchait un ou deux mots, et c'était fini.

Et c'était très bien comme ça.

« Il y a encore le repas » leur rappela Fleur. Le bras passé autour des épaules de Bill, elle s'était fait un devoir de surveiller les plus jeunes. Hugo suivait dans son sillage, l'air renfrogné ; Lily paraissait incroyablement _stone_, par rapport.

« Chatte en approche » lui avança Louis à l'oreille. L'appellation était indécente, mais c'était bien la directrice qui s'avançait dans leur direction ; elle tenta de se cacher derrière Lucy.

A bien y regarder, tout le staff enseignant de Poudlard paraissait traîner dans le coin. On retrouvait Flitwick, Londubat, Hagrid -qui dépassait l'assemblée de sa haute stature-, l'antique Chourave -elle avait pris sa retraite depuis déjà un bout de temps- et Molly, à un moment, avait cru reconnaître la silhouette de leur Premier Ministre. Le gratin du monde magique était présent ; Molly étant enterrée dans le cimetière du village, on avait du poser un sort Repousse-Moldus pour dissuader d'éventuels curieux.

« Ce qui me surprend, en fait, c'est qu'il y ait autant de monde… genre, ils pouvaient pas tous la connaître personnellement... »

Louis haussa les épaules.

« Résistancialisme » clama Fred avec emphase.

Elle sursauta, puis se tourna vers lui : « Tu m'as fait flipper, putain ». Le Serdaigle secoua ses dreadlocks avec un sourire ; il semblait bien trop fier de lui. « Résistan- quoi ? » demanda Louis sur la défensive. Le connaissant, il devait s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait du nom d'une friandise.

« Cette politique du Ministère, qui consiste à mettre en avant la figure du Résistant, avec un grand _R_, plutôt que de s'appesantir sur le collaborationnisme foireux dont a fait preuve le Ministère sous Voldemort. Et- » commença Fred.

Sa mère, Angelina, lui donna une tape amicale derrière la tête. Il rentra les épaules.

« C'est pas le moment de critiquer le Ministre et compagnie » tança t-elle.

« Mais justement ! » s'insurgea Fred d'un ton geignard. « A quoi ça sert l'Histoire, si c'est pour ressortir les mêmes schémas débiles ? »

« Mais il n'y a pas eu d'antécédents, non ? » risqua Louis.

Molly sentit un mal de tête commencer à poindre : la politique -enfin, un truc qui lui ressemblait vachement- et elle, ça faisait deux. Elle avait des idées bien à elle, toujours, mais ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller les étaler joyeusement face à des personnes qui n'en avaient rien à branler ; elle haïssait que les gens ne soient pas ouverts. _Mon avis, c'est le mien et comme c'est le mien et comme je l'ai entendu à la radio, et puis mes parents, donc c'est le meilleur. _De toute manière, son avis n'en était jamais un, mais plutôt du bon sens. Elle ne pigeait pas comment des gens pouvaient penser _autrement_. Franchement ?

« Et voilà. Il n'y a jamais eu d'antécédents et l'Histoire, c'est de la merde... »

« J'ai jamais dit que l'Histoire de la Magie, c'était de la merde ! » fit Louis.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Fred : « Je parle pas de toi. Je parle du... » Il fit un geste vague de la main. « Du monde sorcier en général. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas _que_ l'Histoire de la Magie. Il y a l'Histoire. Tout court. Dans son entièreté. »

« Ouais, mais c'est les Moldus, ça » dit Louis.

Fred prit une _très_ grande inspiration :

« Il était une fois un monsieur très petit, très méchant et très moustachu qui décida de déclarer la guerre au monde entier. Son but était de promouvoir sa race au-dessus de toutes les autres, et puis, tant qu'on y était, hein, comme ça, en passant, exterminer purement et simplement de la surface de la terre tout un groupe de personnes… genre quelques millions. Genre pour le kif... »

Sa mère tenta de lui redonner une tape ; il s'écarta prestement.

« Et ce petit monsieur moustachu avait, outre une moustache, une très _très_ grosse armée. Et il y avait un gouvernement d'un certain pays qui, lui, avait une toute _petite_ armée. Et donc, il s'est fait bouffer. Et alors paf ! collaboration : on aide le petit monsieur moustachu à tuer des millions de personnes ; de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, puisqu'on les aime pas de toute manière, et que c'est vachement de leur faute si on est dans la merde ! »

Un dénommé Fred George Weasley était en train de retracer _La Seconde Guerre Mondiale pour les Nuls_. A l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Tout passait crème : le ciel était bleu ; quelques oiseaux chantaient dans les frondaisons.

« Attend » dit Louis. « Tu parles de Grindelwald ou de Voldemort ? Voldemort n'avait pas de moustache, non ? »

Quand même.

« Il n'avait pas non plus de nez » glissa innocemment James.

Fred baissa les bras. Puis pointa Louis à sa mère, qui n'avait pas encore perdue l'idée de le faire taire : « Tu vois que ça sert à quelque chose ! »

Angelina se passa une main sur le visage.

« Il parle d'Hitler » dit Molly. Pour une fois qu'elle comprenait des fragments de conversation.

« Ah. Ouais. Je connais » fit Louis d'un ton enjoué.

Il n'en avait pas l'air.

« Y'a de l'animation par ici » dit Harry en s'avançant vers leur groupe. Ce qui coupa instantanément le sifflet à tout ce petit monde. On commençait à transplaner ; il était en effet prévu de se retrouver au Terrier pour une coupe, peut-être quelques amuse-gueules et un repas complet pour les derniers des derniers. On s'était mis d'accord pour que les enfants scolarisés à Poudlard y soit renvoyé le soir-même.

Ils reprendraient les cours le lendemain. Que de joie en perspective…

« Lily s'est bien tenue ? » demanda Harry à Fleur.

« Lily s'est admirablement bien tenue, puisqu'il se trouve que Lily n'est plus une gamine » grogna la Serpentard. Molly l'avait aperçue en train d'envoyer, quelques instants plus tôt, des messages à un destinataire inconnu.

Harry lui passa une main dans les cheveux ; elle tenta de se dérober au geste.

« Tu ne seras plus une gamine à partir du moment où tu n'auras plus à le préciser » dit-il d'un ton espiègle. Il fallut un temps à Molly pour saisir le sens de sa phrase ; elle se mit à hocher la tête d'un air concentré.

« Et Fred ? » s'enquit gravement Harry, passant du coq à l'âne.

Angelina fit la moue, pointant du menton le cimetière.

« On pourrait déjà commencer à y aller ? » demanda Louis. « C'est pas très loin et on surveille les petits, les pauvres ont dû poireauter toute la matinée... »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel ; à la perspective de quitter le cimetière, Hugo se sentait déjà un peu plus guilleret, questionnant tour à tour du regard les adultes présents.

« Ouais, je pense qu'on peut faire ça » dit Harry. « Et puis je vous accompagne. Ça fera le pied au journaliste. »

« Tu ne lui avais pas accordé une interview ? » dit Angelina, l'air de déjà connaître la réponse à sa question.

Harry se contenta de sourire, puis s'en alla vers le Terrier d'un pas sautillant, un Hugo trop heureux sur les talons. Le groupe de jeunes leur emboîta le pas. Lily affichait une mine renfrognée, mais l'on ne pouvait pas dire que cela ne correspondait pas au thème de la journée.

Molly Weasley -la première et l'unique, pour certaines mauvaises langues- était morte, certes, mais la vie poursuivait son cours, malheureusement à peu près comme avant. Ne restaient plus que des vides dans les maisons et aux grands repas de famille. Ne restait plus qu'un grand vide là où se dressait autrefois une espèce de bouillonnement de vie aux mèches rousses.

Elle se surprit à apprécier le buffet qui avait été dressé dans le jardin. Les adultes -oui, elle était au courant qu'elle en était une elle-même, légalement parlant- évoquaient la morte, un peu de politique, beaucoup de souvenirs… Les Weasley paradaient dans leurs grandes capes noires, souriants, accueillant avec douceurs les attentions et multiples condoléances. Quelques poings se crispaient à l'occasion, quelques tics apparaissaient fugitivement sur certains visages et quelques yeux restaient trop longtemps ouverts, fixes et brillants, mais ils demeuraient une façade solide, qui jamais ne semblait se fissurer.

Lisse, rassurante pour les _autres_. _C'est très bien… Ils prennent tous très bien sa mort. Oh, mais vous savez… c'est qu'ils étaient très proches, __tous. Oui, tous… Oh ! Vous savez, avec la Guerre… Ça vous rapproche des gens…_

Molly fronça le nez, observa d'un drôle d'œil les grosses pointures du Ministère. Elle éprouvait tout d'un coup comme un sentiment affreux de possessivité envers la pelouse du Terrier ; il ne lui paraissait pas sain que des personnes pareilles marchent sur ce qui avaient été sa place favorite de jeux. C'était pas… _normal_.

Le _résistanmachinchose_ de Fred, là, elle aurait bien aimé se l'enfoncer dans le fessier.

Sauf Shacklebolt . Elle pouvait à peu près le blairer ; c'était en effet un chic type, même s'il s'avérait également être un politicien jusqu'au cou. Sa fille, au contraire, était, outre la meilleure amie de Dominique, une cruche gloussante à qui elle aurait bien aimé distribuer quelques tartes. Ce n'était tout simplement pas humain d'être débile à ce point. Même Hugo avait une maturité supérieure à cette meuf !

Elle continua à siroter le verre de cidre qui était miraculeusement apparu dans sa main. Et se mit prier intérieurement à ce que personne, autour de cette table, ne puisse entendre ses pensées.

Louis dansait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, ayant accompli son petit tour de buffet -c'était le dixième qu'il faisait en deux minutes ; il allait finir par exploser, à se gaver de petit-fours- : « Il paraît que George à pété un câble. »

« Ah. »

« Genre, vraiment pété un câble. Dominique m'a dit que- » continua t-il.

Molly se racla la gorge.

« Oui, je sais… Dominique n'est pas la personne la plus fiable sur cette planète. » Sans blague. « Mais il paraît limite qu'il a envoyé chier... » Il surprit le regard que lui destinait Molly, et leva ses mains en guise de sédition : « Ok. J'ai compris. J'arrête. N'empêche- »

Molly lui donna un coup de coude. Il répliqua. Elle répliqua. Cela finit en une bataille rangée de chatouillis ; elle aperçut Lucy qui levait un sourcil dans l'arrière-plan, par-dessus une assiettée de choses _vivantes_.

« Arrête » marmonna t-elle à Louis.

« Pourquoi ? » dit le Gryffondor en continuant son œuvre de torture.

« Enterrement. »

Il mit ses mains derrière son dos, sifflotant un simulacre de marche funèbre. L'image même de l'innocence. Les gens continuaient à discuter ; le noir des tenues s'accordait avec la morosité qui commençait lentement à lui tomber dessus.

Trop de chuchotements. Trop de personnes. Trop de regards et d'attentions ; on demandait bien trop d'elle. On lui demandait d'être gentille, de se montrer comme un être humain parfaitement équilibré, bien dans sa tête et dans son corps, tout le temps et tous les jours. Soudainement, ce fut trop.

« Viens. On bouge » fit-elle en agrippant Louis par le bras.

Elle se glissa furtivement dans le Terrier, espérant que personne n'ait la fâcheuse idée de les suivre.

« Tu fais quoi ? » murmura Louis d'un ton pressant. Il paraissait apprécier l'_aventure_. Une idée complètement tarée commença à prendre ses aises dans la tête de la jeune fille ; elle tenta de l'ignorer. Puis échoua de manière misérable. C'était comme un feu d'artifice dans sa tête.

Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, hormis Louis, elle et l'horloge qui égrenait les secondes en un tic-tac somnolant. Les deux Weasley s'entre-regardèrent.

Elle détourna la tête la première puis, d'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant, prit le chemin de l'étage. Ils pénétrèrent dans la première chambre, celle qui appartenait autrefois à leur tante Ginny. Après tout ce temps, il semblait que cette dernière n'avait quitté la maison depuis un moment à peine. Cela formait un musée un peu dérangé dédié aux vieilles années ; les posters des Harpies étaient toujours accrochés aux murs. C'était ironique lorsque l'on savait que la femme les avait rejoints peu après sa sortie de Poudlard ; la capitaine leur fit signe.

D'une main, elle arracha le chapeau du jeune homme, libérant des mèches de cheveux blonds. Louis cligna des yeux et tendit le bras pour essayer de le rattraper. Elle le mit hors de sa portée avec une certaine espièglerie.

Molly, d'un coup de baguette, jeta ensuite un informulé sur la porte. Elle _sentit_ le sort prendre effet et les murs s'imprégner de sa magie. C'était bon. Tout était parfait. Rien ne viendrait jamais les déranger. Jamais. Pour- Peut-être aurait-elle du être liquéfié d'une peur morbide, non ?

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Louis.

Elle joua un instant avec la pointe du chapeau. « Tu le sais très bien, gros débile » dit-elle en relevant la tête. Ce fut presque malhabile, mais elle commença à lui déboutonner la chemise.

La pièce sentait bon le bois fraîchement ciré ; ça pénétrait les sinus et engourdissait le cerveau. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Et si lui- ? Et si les autres- ? Avec le sort qu'elle venait de lancer, l'on entendait uniquement les sons à l'intérieur de la chambre ; on aurait dit que l'on se trouvait dans un cocon, la paroi protectrice dressée contre ce monde extérieur aux relents d'interdit.

Molly était morte. Voilà son enterrement.

« Et… On devrait pas… j'en connais pas, personnellement, mais un sort ? » fit Louis d'un petit ton suppliant. Elle se figea, cherchant dans ses connaissances quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle trouva la chose, avec une certaine joie mêlée d'excitation.

« J'en connais un » annonça t-elle.

Molly avait une culture générale incroyable, lorsque l'on y réfléchissait à deux fois.

« J'ai entendu dire que ça la faisait rétrécir » dit Louis d'un ton badin.

Un sourire de psychopathe apparut sur le visage de Molly ; elle ressortit sa baguette sans se départir de ce sourire. Quelque part, et peut-être pas très loin de chez vous, un chaton mourut.

-0-o-0-

Louis n'avait jamais lu d'œuvres shakespeariennes.

Il ne connaissait donc pas tant que ça Roméo et Juliette, sinon par ouï-dire.

Cela lui évoquait seulement une espèce d'histoire d'amour interdite, des duels à l'épée, des parfums aux senteurs de rose et des rendez-vous au clair de lune que l'homme accompagnait certainement de longues sérénades passionnées.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait être Roméo.

Molly était morte, bien plus bas, sur les plates-bandes des mortels. Molly était morte, et lui il la retrouvait dans un Nirvana fragile. Et elle crevait et puis ressuscitait.

Comme ça.

La magie flottait dans l'air au même titre que les odeurs de pâtisseries.

Fred commença quant à lui à se demander s'il ne portait pas le nom d'une famille de tarés.


End file.
